


Disconnect

by StoryWriter928



Series: Connections [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter928/pseuds/StoryWriter928
Summary: A feral-minded Winter Soldier wakes from sleep his by a blue-eyed child. For some vague reason, he believes he knows her. What effect will this child have on his life? Confusion hazes his mind as emotions were lost to him return.Piper is lost forced to take a chance on unknown an alpha, while her parents search desperately for her.Please read previous stories in the series.





	1. Blue Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

January 5, 2016

 

Piper’s muscles locked suddenly in terror, unable to take her further, her gaze focused on the rising and falling of the alpha's chest. Her pursuers halted a few feet away, refusing to come closer. They were scared. A masked alpha stepped forward, smelling of gunpowder and pepper.

“There’s no need to be afraid of sleeping beauty.”

He stomped on the sleeping man's hand there no response, but Piper caught the small flicker of his eyes. She pressed back into the corner, forcing them to come closer, and whined softly. The no-longer-sleeping alpha sprung, snapping an approaching beta’s neck.

“Leave her,” said a female voice over the radio.

The pepper-smelling alpha left, dragging the dead beta with him. The glass cell sealed behind them. Piper ran to the door slamming her fists against it. There was no seam and it didn't budge. She slid down, back against the door. Piper tensed as she faced the alpha she was encaged with. He was only inches away, yet made no move against her.

Winter’s eyes locked on the small being shivering by the door. What was it? His jumbled mind fumbled to put together that she was a pup. The muzzle he wore didn't filter the powerful stench of the pup's distress. Its intensity made him gag. There was no escaping the fumes coming off the pup.

“Stop!” Winter snarled but the stench persisted.

The pup whimpered, shrinking in on herself. He backed off from its source. He’d have to wait it out; eventually, someone would take it away. He was meant to be alone, preferred it. She plastered herself against the wall. Fear was the appropriate reaction. The pup covered her face with her arms, trembling. He glared at the door. Winter wanted her gone, but the thought of killing her caused his instincts to fire against him. He hoped it had all been wiped from him, but those instincts would reappear whenever he least expected. An itch, but it hadn’t proved a big inconvenience … until now.

The appalling sound of the beta's neck breaking replayed in Piper’s mind. She accidentally saw a person getting beheaded when her parents were watching their grown-up show. That was fake. This was real. She'd seen the life fade from his eyes. The beta deserved it but Piper felt guilty. The panic and sadness proved too much for her to handle. It transformed to rage.

A soft non-threatening noise forced his attention; the pup was baring her teeth. She met his gaze. Her blue eyes pulled at something unknown inside him. The intense, yet gentle gaze elicited a level of familiarity from the usual blankness of his mind. Winter’s head spun and he fought the temptation to slam his skull into the wall and knock himself out. Winter clutched his head. He needed it to stop.

The alpha coiled back into his corner. For the first time, Piper caught the scent of distressed alpha. She was scaring him, but that didn't make sense. Each remained in their corners, processing each other.

The cell's furnishings were minimal. An open shower, sink, and toilet combination stood in one corner; a mattress, with bedding in perfect military corners, was pushed to the far side of the room untouched. A one-way window peered into the room containing the cell. Who was watching them?

 

*****

“Zemo?!”

Lena Zemo turned to face the alpha, irritated. She tucked a strand of her brown behind her ear. A brute like Rumlow wouldn’t understand her work; he was completely blind to the behavioral intricacies occurring.

"Why lead her there?" Rumlow demanded.

“I lead her nowhere. Instinct took her there."

"What if he'd gotten out?"

Zemo rolled her eyes.

"Winter is incapable of performing such behavior without permission."

"That's when he was working." Rumlow “Why would she come here?”

"I already told you, but it seems I must explain it again. His scent carries a familiar chemical signature of the super soldier serum. Her bearer's scent has the same signature," she said.

“What if he killed her?”

"Unlike your man, she knows her boundaries."

“He’s been unstable and feral for a year. They should put him on ice.”

She laughed. “You don’t know what happen the last time we did that. Otherwise, you wouldn't have made that suggestion."

“Tell me.”

"When they woke him he went into a feral rage. Killed the team working on him with his nothing but his bare hands. It took twenty men and two days to subdue him."

“Why didn’t I hear about it?”

“It happened in 1980.”

Rabid behavior was a frequently occurring trait in alpha super soldiers, not seen their beta counterparts. In the nineties, one of them was put down for that very reason. Despite the issue, the higher up wanted alphas.

“How did they snap him out of it?”

"They brought him to point of exhaustion. Out of twenty assigned the task, only one survived."

"Why didn't they put him down?"

"He was only doing what he was created to do."

"That's not an answer."

"It is though." Zemo eyed Rumlow archly.

"And you think you can bring him back."

"Yes. And even if I fail, he still makes for marvelous experimental material."

"How will you do it?"

"He needs to break that feral state willingly. All he needs is a reason and we've provided him with that."

Rumlow laughed. "You're off your rocker, lady," he said.

She folded her arms. "Why do you say that?"

"That thing is incapable of free will."

"He's capable of enough to be useful."

Rumlow snorted. "I want the brat out of there and in training by tomorrow," he said.

"You can want all you like, Rumlow, but I'm in charge. Nothing happens without my approval. If you have an issue with that take it up with Pierce," Zemo said.

“You’re taking an unnecessary risk.”

“Do you know the fastest way to tame a horse?” she asked.

“Why would I know that?” Rumlow asked dismissively.

“Tie it to a tame one.”

"If he kills her, you deal with the shitstorm from the higher-ups. Do you know how much time and resources have been put into getting her?" said Rumlow.

“Relatively little in the grand scheme of things. Several undercover operatives and a birth control diffuser,” she said.

"You're oversimplifying it."

“I don’t believe I am.”

The alpha left, slamming the door shut behind him. She sighed. Alphas and their flair for the dramatic. But men like Rumlow had a purpose. Without him, she wouldn't have obtained Piper. So, she would tolerate him for the time being.

 

*****

 

The introduction of the two super soldiers went well. Lena just wished she’d gotten to Sergeant Barnes before Arnim Zola. Zola’s work was sloppy, treating his subject like a machine instead of human. Unlike machines, humans were flawed; that had to be taken into account. Subjects needed to be handled humanely enough to earn the proper responses.

Zola thought so little of his field of study and the possibilities it possessed. Lena preferred Werner Reinhardt’s work on brainwashing, which posited a far less invasive approach. Unfortunately, Werner had been assigned to the alien object team, so Lena had to make do on her own.

The next seventy-two hours were key. She’d have to keep an eye on caged pair, as leaving in them in the hands of techs would end failure. Everything was fragile. Lena sighed. She would have to remain here a bit longer. Helmut was due for leave. Part of her wished Helmut would retire but he was at the peak of his military career head of special forces unit. She would miss his return home. Lena picked up her phone. It was best to tell him sooner. Hopefully, he would be in range. The phone rang several times before he picked up.

“Beautiful,” Helmut greeted.

“Helmut.”

He sighed heavily. “You won’t be home.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be three days late.”

“Four including the flight. What’s there that’s so important?”

“I’m sorry” she repeated.

There was another deep sigh again. It was her husband’s most common way of displaying his disappoint. Before the promotion, it was a sound she so rarely heard.

“Please, don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry, dearest. Just - I haven’t seen you and Carl for so long.” Deep breath. “I’ve waited this long. I can wait longer.”

“I love you,” promised Helmut, reassuringly.

“I love you too. Kiss Carl for me you when get home.”

“I will. I promise to make this up to you."

"Seeing you will be enough." Lena hung up.

She hadn't seen Helmut and Carl for months. Work or duty pulled them away from home. Carl deserved so much better, but this was the life they chose. While they were gone Helmut's grandparents watched Carl. Gloria and Henry were a godsend. Every day she called Carl and always made sure to be home for his birthday.

Her husband believed she worked at the Princess Elisabeth Antarctica studying penguins and the effects global warming was having on them. It was someone's story but not hers. In reality, she worked at an undisclosed location in the Transantarctic Mountain range studying super soldiers. Pierce granted her full freedom.

Lately, her absence was being more felt. Carl was asking for her more often and it was starting put a strain on her relationship with Helmut. She wanted to make it open to them. Now that Hydra recently obtained Piper she’d be spending more time away from home. She prayed Helmut would be patient with her. He was the love of her life. It wasn’t like she could say no. Failure to meet expectation could put her family at risk.

She pulled her chair closer to the one-way mirror.

 

*****

 

The fear and adrenaline from Piper’s shock leached away, leaving her exhausted. She was too distrustful of her surroundings to sleep. Her parents told her to run as far and as fast as she could if she ever encountered a feral alpha. That wasn’t an option. She needed someone on her side and he was all she had to work with. It was easier to focus on him than think about her situation.

Piper crept closer but he didn’t look at her. The lack of response meant he didn’t believe she was a threat. He stunk of sweat. When was the last time he bathed? Under the body odor, there was something … something that reminded her of home. He smelled of pine and mint. Piper’s eyes watered at the memory but she pushed back the tears. Focus.

Dark, greasy hair hid his eyes so Piper’s eyes slid to the man’s arm metal. The engineer in her couldn’t help being curious. A union of metal and flesh was unnatural. He was forced to accept it. Deep claw marks mauled the flesh around his shoulder joint. The alpha tucked his arm away from Piper’s lingering gaze.

“My name is Piper Sara Margret Stark. What’s yours?”

Nothing. For hours he ignored her, even seeming to fall asleep again as the fluorescent light flickered off. Piper missed her parents. Someone had taken her for what she was. She’d always been warned of the risk, but it didn't seem real until now. It was all too much and Piper cried.

Winter listen to sniffling sounds of the pup crying. He gritted his teeth doing his best to block it out. Eventually, it stopped. He sat up, checking – okay, she’d only fallen asleep. Her cheeks were still wet with tears. She was shivering. Winter dragged the mattress toward her, pausing - not sure how to pick her up. He nudged her onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over her.

He stopped, not sure why he was doing this. Winter shook his head again, avoiding the thought. More questions kept popping up. Who was she? ‘Piper’ rung in his head; that was her name. What was she doing here? Why was she with him? Why did he want to protect her? He watched her sleep.

 

*****

 

Two days since Piper was kidnapped and there was nothing. How could there be nothing? Piper’s face was plastered on every news channel. Jarvis and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives around the world hadn’t spotted her.

Press surrounded the tower. Flowers were piled high against its 30-foot windows Boxes of sympathy letters crowded the lobby. No privacy. The whole world was watching them. They'd done a press conference asking for their daughter to be returned but it was all for show.

This wasn't about money. God, Tony wished it were. It would be so much easier. The people who took Piper had no intentions of returning her. They wanted her for what she was. The only comfort they had was knowing they probably wouldn't kill her or do worse.

Tony wanted to drink, something to dull the sharp ache in his heart. He couldn't risk it: he needed to be at his best if there was any news on Piper. Being strong had never been so difficult. Steve's gaze was distant and Tony wasn't sure if breaking him from the fog was the right thing to do. It was more merciful to let him stay there.

“I shouldn’t have let her come with me.”

“What?”

“I should not have taken Piper with me.” Steve repeated more firmly. “Then she’d be here.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

One choice and Piper would be with them.

“Steve, no.” Tony said gently.

“It’s my fault.”

“It isn’t.”

“It is, Tony!”

“STOP IT!” Tony shouted, alpha voice flaring unconsciously.

Steve instantly backed down, his posture shrinking, awaiting a command from his mate.

“Shit, Steve I’m sorry.”

“Its fine, Tony.”

“No, it isn’t.” Tony took Steve’s hand in his own.

“We did nothing wrong.”

“How can you say that?”

“Do you regret having her?”

“No.”

“Because if we didn’t have her, none of this would happen. That’s where this cycle of blame leads.”

Steve broke down crying, collapsing. Tony brought Steve into his arms, clutching him tightly.

“We’ll find her,” he said running his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Steve pressed into his mate. They were superheroes but could do nothing.

 

January 6, 2016

Winter studied the pup sleeping across him. How could she sleep peacefully knowing he was there? He closed his eyes quickly when the pup started waking.

For a few fleeting seconds, Piper was unaware, then reality came crashing down. Piper wanted to call out for her parents but didn't. Her eyes stung from crying. She was wrapped in a scratchy wool blanket, laying on a thin mattress. The alpha had moved her. It was a small comfort. She got up, glad the alpha was asleep because she had to pee.

Piper went alert when she heard someone coming. She moved closer to the alpha, risking going within arm’s reach. A male beta dressed scrubs and a surgical mask appeared, carrying a tray of food. He wouldn't help her. The beta was part of whatever organization this was. A small slot at the base of the glass wall opened. The man slid the tray inside, then left.

Piper wasn't sure if it was safe. Her stomach growled. She didn't smell anything wrong with it. If they wanted to drug her they would have done it already and in a more effective way than in poisoning the food. They would have gotten her while she was sleeping. Piper knew she needed to eat, keep up her strength. Papa and Daddy were doing the best they could to find her, she reminded herself. She had to do her part, but she wasn’t the only one who needed to eat.

Piper gulped, cautiously approaching the alpha and taking a breath before she nudged him; jumping away before he fully woke up. He looked at the tray. The alpha's stomach growled.

“I can get the muzzle off, but you have to promise to not hurt me. Do you understand?”

The alpha nodded, going still as she approached. Piper examined the muzzle, brushing his hair away to get a better look, seeing his eyes clearly for the first time. Tension spread through him at the simple touch, as if he were expecting her to attack. His pupils were dilated, but a slim line of their pale steel held blue coloration. He quickly broke their gaze.

It was a simple lock keeping the muzzle in place. Why didn’t he rip it off? He had the strength. She took a bobby pin for her hair. After several tries, the muzzle fell off. Piper kicked it away.

“There,” she said backing away.

She stared at his arm. The engineer in her wanted to pry it open and figure out how it worked.

Winter took the tray, pausing when he saw the pup hungrily staring at it. He ate half before sliding it to her. The pup poked at the food before hesitantly taking a bite. Watching her disgusted expression, an unfamiliar gesture pulled at his face. He had long since stopped tasting his food and tried eating it as quickly as possible. The expression faded before the pup noticed. She was staring at his arm, again, in that unsettling way. Scientists had poked and prodded at him his entire known life, but he’d never been bashful about their fascination. Winter growled softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” she said.

The alpha’s head turned to the side in confusion. “Sorry?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” said Piper.

“Sorry,” he repeated.

“You don’t know what it means.”

The alpha nodded.

"It’s something a person says when they regret doing something."

His brow furrowed, clearly not understanding something she said. All the words were pretty simple, Piper thought, except maybe regret.

“Regret is when you feel sad or disappointment at something you did or something you missed out on,” said Piper.

This was her first encounter with a feral alpha but she thought they'd have a basic understanding of simple words. What happened to him to make him like this? He returned to his corner.

 

*****

 

Lena was impressed. Piper got Winter speaking for the first time in a year. And they were only introduced 48 hours ago. She hadn’t believed Winter would respond so quickly to Piper.

In the past, she had introduced others to him only to end in failure. He'd killed the alpha she placed with him before the sedative he was shot with could have an effect. His response to a beta was only slightly better, beating him into a coma. With the previous omega though, violence wasn't his first response. Instead, he used intimidation tactics to scare her off.

There was no previous data on his response to children. His behavior seemed to stem from something more than an instinctual alpha urge to protect a pup. But what? Could he have recognized a familiar element in Piper that she shared with Steve? Doubtful. It was more likely that he was responding to the super soldier element in her scent.

Lena wanted to further encourage the behavior. She took the remote for Winter’s arm from her pocket. She hit the button.

 

*****

 

Winter flinched when he lost feeling in his left arm. It hung limply from his shoulder. Its weight tugged uncomfortably at his muscles. He leaned into the wall, hiding his arm. The hours ticked by. Pup paced the perimeter of their cell a thousand times. He shook his head. Their? This was his territory.

At twelve hundred hours lunch came, and again the pup sheltered behind him. He stared at the tray it was double the amount they normally gave. What was on the tray looked more like food than anything he’d seen in years. It wasn’t that high protein, nutrient-rich, flavorless crap he was used to eating. They each took their share. She hadn’t eaten her share of broccoli.

Piper looked at the small green trees. She'd eat them every day without complaint if it meant she could be back with her parents. Tears started streaming down her face. She tried wiping them away but it only got worse, becoming a full wail.

Winter's eyes widened, backing away. She was fine a minute ago. What happened? He went to his corner letting her work through whatever she was experiencing. It took three hours for the episode to pass. She was now sleeping in the center of the room. He was in no rush to wake her. Dinner came at seventeen hundred hours. The pup was dozing, but by the time he finished his share she'd woken up completely. He pushed the tray toward her. She slid it back. He pushed it back toward her.

“No.”

So, Winter ate her share. She started crying again. The pup should have eaten when he offered.

“I wanna go home!” she screamed.

There was another word he didn’t know home. Another almost head shake, and he had to block her out.

“Let me out!”

The tears stopped; finally quiet. Piper went to the opposite side of the cell. What was she doing? She charged full speed, slamming herself against the glass. A small crack appeared. Blood trickled down her forehead.

“Stop,” commanded, the alpha, firmly.

He grabbed her mid-charge.

"LET GO!"

She screamed fighting his hold. He cringed, hating the sound, as she struggled against him. Why was it difficult restraining her? Suddenly she went limp, and for a moment he feared he killed her. Fear of killing. Fear was something he never associated with the act. Winter relaxed when he saw she was breathing.

When he tried to put her down she clung to him. What was this touch? It was too weak to inflict damage or pain. Too loose to be a sleeper hold. What was this? What was its function?

Piper's arms were wound tightly around his neck. Her desperate want for comfort of any kind overrode whatever fears she had of the alpha. She cried into his shoulder. The alpha tensed but didn't move her. Eventually, she let go of him. Piper took notice of how his arm hung limply by his side. It had been functional earlier today. She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

“I can fix that.”

The alpha rolled his eyes but Piper just stared back. She couldn’t prove her intelligence to him unless he opened up a little. The alpha shook his head moving to his corner. She wanted to help. When she entered his space he bared his teeth and growled. She backed away whimpering.

“I want to help you.”

Piper felt she owed him. For the Beta. Even though she hated what he did; it was scary. She wanted to make up for it somehow. But he wouldn’t let her.

She spent hours observing him. It was all she could do to fill the time. She started sifting through his habits. From the way he made his bed she knew he was from some military branch. Clearly, he'd been through a lot: his skin was covered in scars, but they were pale. The latest ones were those along his arm. His scent was a mystery. There was something in it, which reminded her of home. What caused that?

Who was he? His appearance didn't yield much. She'd seen that red star before in a history book. It was Soviet, but that regime ended in 1991. He seemed about Aunt Natasha's age, so the timeline fit. Aunt Nat taught her Russian. She never thought she'd use it. Were they in Russia?

“Vy russkiy?”

He didn't respond. From the few words he'd spoken she picked up no accent.

“Do you know where we are?”

The same blank expression answered her. She asked a few more question but got the same response.

“You won’t tell me your name, so I’ll have to give you one. What about Fluffy?”

The alpha scowled at her. She smiled.

“Finally a response.”

She thought over it. “Snowball?”

The same scowl.

“How about Theodore?”

His mouth stayed unyielding straight line. Theodore it was.

Piper yawned. Her eyes grew heavy. She went to the mattress, making a small nest out of the scratchy blankets there.

“Goodnight Theodore.”

Winter watched the pup sleep, envying how peaceful it was. The closest thing he came to restful sleep is when they froze him. It was the closest he’d ever come to peace.

 

January 7, 2016

 

Breakfast came early. He moved in front as the tray was pushed through the slot. The pup was asleep. The smell of food woke her. He pushed the tray toward her, letting her eat first. She nudged it back to him.

“Your turn,” she said.

He placed it back in front of her so Piper ate the rest.

“Thank you.”

The alpha held his limp arm. She approached his corner, slowing as he glared at her. Piper made herself as unintimidating as possible.

“Please, let me help you.”

She didn’t invade his space any further. Piper sat down waiting for him to come to her. She forced herself to be still. For two hours she remained perfectly still waiting for him to come to her. He got up offering her his arm.

“Thank you.”

She ran her hands along the metal panels. He seemed more at ease with her touching his prosthesis than actually touching him. There were chips and scratches marking the metal. She held his arm in hers, getting a weight of it. It felt about twelve pounds.

It should be lighter. About two pounds lighter. The weight should be proportional. Piper tested its range of motion. Its purpose was more for strength and durability than flexibility. He pulled away slightly when she tried testing his upper arm range of motion. She instantly stopped.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

Piper was so lost in her fascination that she’d forgotten it was attached to a person.

“Can I?”

He offered her his arm again. She searched for a control panel insertion point, moving behind him which caused him to turn to keep an eye on her. He moved, sitting with his back pressed against the wall. She found the insert and pushed her bobby pin into it. The panels lifting away revealing what was inside. She took stock of the work. The basic structure and functions she understood.

She was hesitant to touch. This was cybernetic technology. She knew enough to recognize it, but that’s as far as it went. The issue was a simple fix. The alpha was clenched and unclenched his hand.

“Told you I could do it,” she said closing up his arm.

How? How could she do this? It answered why she was here, Winter thought. Strong and intelligent.

“Blood,” he said.

Her wound had already healed.

“It’s nothing I heal fast,” said Piper, wiping it away.

He moved to his corner.

“You don’t have to stay there,” said Piper.

He was back to non-interactive. The communication was nice while it lasted. She hugged herself. Piper sniffed her clothes, trying to pick up Papa's scent but smoke clung to the fabric. She started humming the song Papa sang to her whenever she had a bad dream.

Winter raised his head. A momentary warm comfort spread through his chest. And when it faded, he shook his head. The crying had started again, only there was no sound now. The humming had stopped when she started sucking her thumb. Their meals continued to follow the same schedule, but their captors made no move to take Piper away.

 

January 8, 2016

 

Lena yawned pouring herself another cup of coffee. Winter had blanked out, staring at the wall. Piper was asleep. She had a few hours until they woke up. From her desk, she pulled up the information from Piper's transport. Odd, there was an abnormal flux in her temperature.

If only she had gotten a chance to take a sample before Piper escaped. She planned on introducing her to Winter, though not in the way it happened. But it couldn't have happened more perfectly. Winter killing that beta cemented Piper's trust in him as a protector. It would have taken weeks for that connection to form otherwise.

Lena shrugged, pulling up the biological information they did have on Piper. It was old, from when she was an infant. They needed a fresh blood sample. Among the other things, Lena had to figure out a way for the Extremis in Piper’s DNA to activate. That would have to wait.

 

*****

 

“Morning, Theodore.”

He gave a small nod of acknowledgment. She couldn't say good morning. It wasn't. “Good morning” would be waking up at home to the smell of her parents making breakfast. She wanted to cry but she had no more tears left.

“I know you can’t say much, but please can you talk me.”

Silence. Even when her home was quiet she had Jarvis to talk to. Piper curled up in her corner. Sleep was the only activity left for her. She shut her eyes. Piper hoped that her silence might bring the alpha out his quiet but it remained. Sleep came slowly, only to be interrupted when woken for meals.

A panicked yell forced her from her sleep. She had no idea what hour of the night it was. Theodore paced the room. His posture screamed aggression. Piper covered her mouth not wanting to whimper. She wrapped herself in the blanket, trying to avoid his attention.

Her curiosity got the best of her. She peeked out from the blanket. He went from stalking angrily around the cell to clutching his head in a tight ball making inhuman sounds. It went like this for two hours until he fell to the center of the floor holding his head. His breathing heavy and body soaked in sweat. She knew the deep mixture of fear and confusion in his expression. Once before she’d seen it with Papa before Daddy hurried her off to her room.

She wished she knew what Daddy did to calm Papa down. Did he have the same problem as Papa? As quietly as possible she left the covers. She sat at a safe distance from the alpha. He growled. She kept her head down and started humming a lullaby. Piper counted down thirty minutes in her head before edging ten inches closer.

The pup was something non-threatening on which to focus. A break from the restricting chaos overriding his faculties. Every thirty minutes she’d scoot 10 inches closer, but somehow she only took five inches back every time he growled.

 

January 9, 2016

 

Lena woke up her with her face plastered to her desk. She groggily raised her head, wiping the drool from her chin. It was six in the morning. Lena smiled she was leaving to see her family today. She turned on the coffee pot, then walked to the one-way window. Her jaw dropped.

Winter lay in the center of his cell with Piper protectively tucked in his arms.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

January 8, 2016  
(New York is 17 hours behind Antarctica)

 

Steve stared blankly at the canvas in front of him, unable to pick up a paintbrush. Five days, 120 hours without his daughter. Their home was no longer a home. The warm comfort gifting it that title had drained from its walls. All that remained was an imprisoning husk, crowded with reminders of who was missing. Steve and Tony were incapable of fixing it.

Even the most minuscule task that could prove helpful in finding Piper would ease the weight of his guilt. But Steve and Tony were left feeling –being- utterly useless. There was nothing for them to chase.

When he could no longer stand the quiet of the art studio, he left, pausing in front of Piper's room. Steve hadn't been able to enter it since she was taken, fearing what it may do him. Yet, now, his hand rested on the doorknob. He pushed it open, firmly frozen at the doorway. The room was exactly how she’d left it. For the first time, he was happy to see the mess. He stood there for a few minutes, unable to enter.

“I’m so sorry, Piper,” he whispered. Steve quietly shut the door.

He walked to the living room window, glaring down at the mass of people gathered outside. Their intentions were good, but he did not want them here. Instead of wasting their time here, they could be keeping an eye out for Piper. He was so tired of having to keep up the show for them. He and Tony had to keep dragging themselves to the police station to discuss leads that they knew would likely go nowhere. It was expected of them. Steve couldn’t stop himself from going in person if there was the promise of something that may lead to Piper. Even though he knew it was a useless effort.

If they didn't keep up act the press would turn against them, claiming they didn't care. Such a turn would make everything more difficult, so the show went on. How much longer would he be able to keep it up?

Part of Steve wanted to leave New York, but he couldn't. It was where they last had Piper. Leaving the city would be like leaving her; he couldn't do that again. There needed to be a reason to give him permission.

Jarvis had already started a fresh pot off coffee. It had become the majority of their diet. He'd lost his appetite. Steve glared at the fruit bowl on the counter. He took an apple, managing only a small bite before abandoning it on the counter in favor of checking on his mate.

Tony was hunched over his lab desk, working on his most recent suit. That's where the alpha found some element of comfort. His mate didn't respond to his presence. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, resting his chin on the alpha's shoulder. Tony squeezed his hand, kissing it briefly. Steve breathed in his scent, but it didn't offer him the support he was seeking.

Tony turned in his chair, touching their foreheads together. The alpha was spent, yet he endured. There were bags under his eyes and stress made his age more visible. He ran his fingers through Tony's hair. The few strands of gray were more apparent.

Suddenly, Tony yanked himself away from Steve. Piper's faded scent clung to Steve. The sharp agonizing pain shredding through his heart almost made him believe there was shrapnel still caught within his chest. He took a deep straining breath.

Steve cupped his face in his hands. “Look at me.”

Tony was forced to stare into those blue eyes. The same as Piper’s. _It was too much._ He shoved Steve away, crashing back into his desk.

“Tony?” Steve stepped closer. Tony stepped away.

“Stay back.”

The agony in Tony’s chest bristled against his ribcage at the sight of the deep hurt he'd caused Steve. He didn't have the strength to explain what he was feeling or even to stand, so he sunk to the floor.

Steve bent to Tony's level, whimpering as he met the alpha's glare. He bowed his head unable to tolerate Tony’s harsh gaze. Instinct urged him into a submissive nature. He closed his eyes, focusing on Tony's heartbeat. Slowly it began to calm. The alpha’s panic eased.

“You were in her room,” said Tony, his voice shaky.

He slowly opened his eyes but kept his gaze grounded.

“I only stood in the doorway. Is that what caused this?” asked Steve.

Tony took a breath steadying himself. "It was her scent on you. If it was just that I'd been fine. But that mixed with your eyes. I ... couldn't take it. It was too much."

Steve nodded.

“Hey, look at me,” said Tony.

Those beautiful blue eyes met his.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see your eyes."

Tony moved beside him, kissing him. Steve pulled away resting his head on the alpha's shoulder. Tony's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Steve."

Steve nodded meekly. He understood. The things that made Piper so much like her father weren't present in Tony currently. She had Tony's smile. If Tony were to smile it would cause the same reaction in him. There was little risk of him seeing it now. Neither one had a reason for such an expression.

 

*****

January 9, 2016  
Antarctica

Winter woke from the first peaceful sleep he could ever remember having. He was laid out on his side, pup tucked against his chest. His arm held her close. _She was so warm._ This contact was real. It wasn't the meaningless academic touch of those who worked on him. This was different. He remained still as she slept.

After two hours she showed signs of waking up. Her eyes opened slightly before she cuddled back into his chest. Winter tensed when she made a soft fluttering sound. _What was it?_ The sound pleased his instinct to protect. _Protect?_ Never had he watched over someone so worthy of protection. When breakfast came, he brought her closer, hiding her from direct sight.

“Daddy,” she murmured.

His eyes widened. Not possible. He would have known. Wouldn’t he? It explained why he cared. Was this his pup?

Piper whined. _No, that was wrong, somehow. This wasn’t Daddy._ Her eyes opened. She was pressed against Theodore’s chest. He was staring blankly at the wall. How long had he been up? Their breakfast tray was untouched. He hadn’t removed her, even once he’d woken up.

Winter stood up, not acknowledging what happened, and Piper didn’t push. He didn't know how much it meant to her to have that momentary feeling of safety.

“Thank you.”

She hurried to the bathroom. As always, he turned his back to her, giving some sense of privacy in their glass cell. She washed her hands. Then grabbed the tray of food bringing it to the center of the room. She was surprised to see a deck of cards and a box of crayons on the tray. Theodore sat across from her as they ate. Maybe she get could some kind of response out of him today. If not, at least now she had something to do.

“You want to know why I choose Theodore?”

Nothing. Piper sighed. She might as well get used to it.

“It's after Dr. Seuss."

She finished off breakfast and opened the box of crayons. They’d given her nothing to draw on. Well, there was a perfectly good floor, which was in need of decoration. The first thing she drew was Papa’s shield and then Daddy’s Ironman helmet. Piper never drew people. Drawing them was difficult and she could never get the facial expressions right. Her eyes teared as she traced the images with her fingertips.

“I will get back to you. I promise.”

Piper didn't want to cry again, so she forced them back. She dragged the mattress over the drawing. Hiding them was one less reason for her to cry. She picked up a red crayon and started sketching out a diagram of Theodore’s arm. Piper focused all of her attention on it.

Hours ticked by, the pup only abandoning her work when meals came. She fell asleep in the center of the images. Winter stood over her, taking a look at her work. It was an exact image of his arm taking up half the floor. The crayon she was using was only a small nub. In blue, she's scribbled something that resembled words.

For a few seconds, Winter struggled with how to pick her up; before just tucking a hand underneath her and scooping her up into his arms. He placed her on the mattress, tugging the blankets over her. Instead of retreating to his corner, he sat a few feet away from where she slept, studying her. They didn't share similar facial features. Her hair was too light to match his. _She must take after her bearer in appearance, then. Maybe she wasn't his._ Then why would they put her in his cell? His fingers searched his neck for any signs of a claim mark, but there was nothing. The fluorescent light shut off. Winter shook his head. These thoughts weren't his to have. Whatever the pup was, instinct demanded him to protect her. He went to his corner. Hoping distance would stop the questions.

Piper woke up crying from a nightmare. Normally, when she had a bad dream she’d go to her parent’s room. Sleeping in either in Papa’s or Daddy’s arms. It was one of the safest places in the world. She went to Theodore’s corner. His eyes opened instantly at her approach.

“Pup?”

“I had a nightmare,” she whimpered.

He gently pressed his hand against her back, pushing her toward the bed.

“Stay.”

Minutes later she walked back over to him.

“I’m scared.”

She’d struggled to build an uneasy feeling of safety in the cell. That was all torn away in a moment by a simple nightmare. Winter brought her back to bed. Instead of returning to his corner, he remained next to her. She closed her eyes.

*****

January 10, 2016

Lena arrived home late. It was one in the morning. She pulled the spare key from under the doormat and fit it into the lock. The door squeaked open to the home they shared with Helmut's parents. It was an old cottage that had been added onto and upgraded over the years. She dropped the key into the bowl near the door.

Helmut was asleep at the table. In his hand was a bouquet of yellow tulips, her favorite. She gently woke her sleeping husband. His intense brown eyes opened and he hauled her into a kiss.

“You’re back.”

“Nothing, could keep me away,” said Lena.

They made their way to their room as she nosed against Helmut’s neck, taking in his scent. They maybe betas, but sharing their scent was still a comfort. The powerful scents of alphas and omegas were overrated. Lena and Helmut held each other through the night.

She snuck out of bed much later in the morning. Gloria was already working on brunch. She stood beside the elderly woman and began helping her with the meal.

“How are the penguins?”

“Good.”

“I don’t know why you find them so interesting. What’s magnificent about flightless ice birds?”

“They’re surprisingly social creatures, each with their own personalities. I have to say I'll miss two of the specimens I was studying."

The elderly woman just smiled. "It's good to have you back. How long will you be here?"

Lena frowned.

"Not long," sighed Gloria, with a sad shake of her head.

“I wish I could stay longer.”

Gloria laughed. “No, you don’t. You love your work. But don’t lose track of what’s truly important,” she said with a wave of her wooden spoon.

“I haven’t.”

Lena couldn't forget what she had here. Her mind was in Antarctica, but her heart belonged to Sokovia. It proved a difficult balance to keep, especially when she had a new subject. Henry came in with the newspaper, sighing heavily. Piper was on the front page.

"Says something about the state of the world when the daughter of Captain America and Ironman can be kidnapped," he said unfolding the paper.

“Those poor parents,” said Gloria.

“I can’t imagine what they are going through,” said Lena.

There was a creak as Helmut walked downstairs from their room. He took a seat next to his father.

“What are you talking about?” he yawned.

“The Stark girl,” replied Henry.

“Do you think they’ll find her?” asked Gloria.

“The odds aren’t in their favor,” said Helmut.

"If anyone deserves a miracle, it's those two after what they did in New York," said Gloria.

“Mommy!”

Lena kneeled down, catching her four-year-old son in a hug. In his hand was his Ironman action figure. She held him tight.

“Mommy, you’re squeezing me too tight,” said Carl.

Lena slowly pulled away. “I love you more than anything in the world, Carl. You know that right?”

“I know.” Carl smiled and nodded. “Can you tell me about the chinstrap penguins?”

“After brunch.”

“But -”

“After.” Lena sighed. Her son's favorite animal was based on her lie. They settled down for the first true family meal they'd had in months.

 

****

 

“Can you tell me a penguin story?” Carl asked when everyone had finished eating and the kitchen was tidied.

“I’m studying a very special chinstrap penguin named Theodore.”

“A penguin named Theodore?” Carl repeated, focused on his mother. When she was gone at work, he would often replay her research details to himself. Keeping a little bit of Mommy with him while he waited for her to come home.

“Yes. Always by his side was his best friend Steve, a small sickly chick. Theodore protected him from squa and southern giant petrel without hesitation. One sad day Steve’s mom grew sick.”

“Did she get better?”

"No, but Theodore sat by Steve in his rocky nest and promised he'd always be there for Steve. As they grew up, they remained side by side. But soon, the time came for Theodore to leave the rocky shore and go to sea. Steve tried to join him but was too weak to swim. So, Steve waited and waited, growing stronger and stronger, hoping his friend would return. Eventually, he went to sea on his own, with his new found strength."

“Did he find Theodore?”

“I’m getting there,” laughed Lena “The elephant seals had caught Theodore. Big crude animals, who hated all that entered their beach. He’d been imprisoned by the evil Beach Master. Theodore was close to giving up, unaware of how close his friend was. A sharp poke to his side woke him.”

“It was Steve!”

"It was,” she nodded. “Along with other penguins he'd saved. Theodore couldn't believe it. He almost didn't recognize Steve, who had lost his fluffy baby feathers and grown into a strong penguin against all odds. Steve and Theodore along with their new friends fought back against the elephant seals, freeing the beach."

“Is that the end?”

Lena shook her head. Carl smiled excitedly.

“In their final battle against the elephant seals, Theodore became separated from the group. He'd been tossed into a powerful current by a powerful hit from an elephant seal's fin. Days later he washed up on shore, missing a wing and his memory. And his friends believed he was lost for good."

“Poor Theodore.”

“One day when he was patrolling the shore he stumbled upon a chick. She was all alone. He searched the beach for her parents but there was no one around. The brave little chick clumsily walked forward, pressing against his warm feathered belly, happily peeping. They both were no longer alone. Theodore patted her with his fin, promising to always be there for her."

Carl smiled.

“You always have the best stories.”

"Thank you, sweetie."

He jumped from her lap, running over to his grandfather.

“Penguins battling elephants seals,” said Helmut.

“I may have over exaggerated a bit,” she said.

“You missed you’re calling, Lena. You should have been a writer. You’d be home more.”

She glared at her husband. Gloria and Henry had retreated, taking Carl with them.

“Do I ever complain about you being gone?” Lena asked

He was quiet.

“No,” Helmut acknowledged. He rubbed his face. "Let's not have this argument again. All I want to do is spend the day with my beautiful wife and our son."

Lena smiled. She'd slipped up this time. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. They spent an entire day together again, each enjoying the family time they'd so been lacking. That night when they went to bed, Helmut wrapped his arm around her waist and finally asked, “how long will you stay?”

“A week maybe longer.”

“We’ll take whatever time we can get with you,” he said, bringing her closer.

 

January 17, 2016

 

Winter continued to adjust to the pup’s presence. It was no longer the annoyance it once proved to be. In one week, she’d decorated the entire cell floor with her scribbles. The only placed untouched by her drawings was his corner. There was nothing left from the box of crayons. She was sleeping, now. The pup had a habit of falling asleep between 12:00 and 13:00, for two to three hours.

Slowly, Piper woke up from her nap, rising from the colored floor. The colors from the floor stained her clothing and transferred onto her skin. Piper hadn’t bathed yet in the cell. She was still wearing the same clothes she worn the morning she’d been kidnapped. Part of her was afraid if she took them off they'd be stolen. It was all she had from home. Even though the only scents it held were her own and smoke. Still, it was home. She wiped sleep drool from her chin.

Piper was comfortable with Theodore. He was her only comfort. At first, she found his watching-over-her-so-intensely to be creepy, but she had gotten used to it. It was his way of offering comfort. He didn't seem to know any other way.

“Do you wanna play cards?”

Winter came to the middle of the room, sitting across from her. She shuffled the cards, thinking of the simplest games that Theodore might understand. Her favorite game was twenty-one, but apparently, counting cards was a bad thing. That would probably be too difficult for Theodore. The easiest game she could think of was war. She split the deck in half, giving one half to him.

“We’ll play war.”

Winter twitched. His mind lacked the will to reach its definition, but it was nothing good. It was dark.

“No!” Winter shouted harshly, but he didn’t use his alpha voice. The cards went flying as he retreated to his corner. Piper sat stunned. She gathered the cards and tried again, this time setting up solitary. Theodore crept out from his corner and settled by her side, seemingly fascinated by the movement of the cards.

"Do you want to try to play w-

He instantly at the first letter of what she was going to say.

“We’ll play something different,” she said.

They’d play the same but she’d just have to figure out a new name for it. Seeing that Theodore had something against the word war. He nodded. His posture seemed more relaxed from seconds ago. Theodore settled across from her.  
She split the deck and offered one half to him.

“Whoever has the highest number wins.”

She flipped over the card. It was a three of spades.

“Now you do the same.”

He mimicked the motion, flipping over the first card of his deck. It was a five of diamonds.

“You win.”

She gave him the cards. He stared at them.

“Now return them to your deck.”

It didn’t take for him to get the basic idea. Explaining the tiebreaker proved to a little more difficult. After hours playing the simple game, Piper grew bored and started building a tower of cards. Theodore was fine with the change.

 

*****

Piper fell asleep while playing cards. Winter’s simple motion of walking toward her caused the card tower to tumble down. He placed her on thin the mattress.

Winter froze when he saw the symbols she’d drawn near her corner. One was a red and yellow mask. The other was a red, white, and blue circle with a white star at the center. He touched the smooth, waxy surface. Not a circle. No, it was a shield. What made believe that he didn’t know. But he was sure it was not just a circle. He was certain.

He glared at the image, wanting it gone. With his metal arm, he scraped the image from the floor before returning to his corner. But the symbol was still trapped in his mind despite its destruction.

Piper woke a few hours later. She had no idea what time was. Her body clock was completely thrown off after so long in the cell. She slept at random hours or whenever the urge hit her. Piper yawned and stretched out. Her eyes widen when she saw the scratched out image of Papa’s shield. She whimpered running fingers over what was left of it.

“Why? Why did you do that?!”

Her shouts went ignored. She growled, throwing the pack of cards at his head. He snarled at her but she was too angry to care.

“Why? I’ve been nothing but nice to you!”

Her tears blurred her vision. The anger was overwhelming. Her mind went blank as rage took over. Piper screamed.

Winter went on edge, glancing at the pup. She was growling, openly challenging him. He bared his teeth, snarling deeply, but she still didn’t yield. Instead, she copied him, baring her own small-but-sharp canines at him. A blue glow simmered dully from her eyes.

Piper charged, hitting Winter with unexpected force. His back struck the wall, severely fracturing the glass. The pup hobbled back, panting heavily. The blue glow faded from her eyes as she collapsed. Alarms went off outside the cell.

Winter rushed to her side. He pressed his ear against her chest and was relieved to hear the steady sound of her heartbeat. He cradled her in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he chanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddle - is a group of penguins on land.
> 
> Chinstrap penguins - is a species of penguin which inhabits a variety of islands and shores in the Southern Pacific and the Antarctic Ocean. Its name derives from the narrow black band under its head, which makes it appear as if it were wearing a black helmet, making it easy to identify.
> 
> Beach Master – is the dominant male elephant seal that controls beach and mate with the females


	3. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

He held her tightly as panels in the walls opened. A chemically sweet smell flooded the room. Winter’s vision blurred and the room spun. Winter gritted his teeth, fighting the gas effects, but his legs gave out and the pup fell from his arms. He struggled to all fours, snarling when footsteps came near. A club stuck the back of his neck, bringing him down. He lacked the strength to rise again. _No!_ He mustn’t close his eyes. He reached out for her. She was just out of reach. The last thing he saw was Piper being taken away.

 

*****

“Dr. Zemo is going to kill us," said the tech.

“She should have known this would happen,” replied the other.

“We have to call her.”

“Rock paper scissors?”

“Isn’t that a bit childish, Jeff.”

“So you’ll call then, Kevin?” Jeff asked archly.

“Fine.”

They did rock paper scissors to decide who would make the call.

“Fuck!” growled Kevin before pulling out his phone.

 

*****

 

January 18, 2016

 

Lena’s phone vibrated, disturbing her sleep. She pulled it from under her pillow, groaning when the lab's number blinked on the screen. This couldn't be good. She snuck out of bed, going into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

“What happened?” she hissed.

“There’s been an incident.”

“What kind of incident?”

“I just sent you the footage.”

Lena opened the file on her phone. Her eyes widened at the events it depicted. _Only gone a week and this happens._ She rubbed her temples.

"Listen, idiots, if we weren't understaffed I'd have your jobs.” Lena took a breath steadying her building anger. If it weren't for her sleeping family in the neighboring rooms she'd be screaming.

"If anything else happens in my absence, I'll make sure both of you spend the rest of your careers with this organization as experimental material. Understood?"

"Yes, ma’am."

"What are their conditions?"

“Sedated.”

"Keep it that way.”

“What are our instructions?”

"I want a blood sample from the child. And I want an MRI of her brain. For that, she'll have to be semi-conscious."

“That may prove difficult.”

“Figure it out.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I want the damage to their cell repaired by the time I return. While you’re at it give them both a good scrub. Clean the cell too.”

Lena hung up, shaking her head. She was working with incompetent fools! After a few minutes of wallowing in frustration, Lena returned to her bedroom. She quietly started packing her bag, stopping when Helmut stirred.

“Lena? What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“You’re leaving.”

She nodded, taking a seat beside him on his side of the bed.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye." Helmut asked cautiously, a little suspicious.

“Never, only packing,” Lena reassured.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into bed. She cuddled into his chest, breathing his scent.

“I love you,” said Helmut.

“Love you too.”

 

*****

 

Tony was forced to come up from his lab at two in the morning for a coffee refill. In a moment of frustration, he blasted his coffee machine. Poking at the debris on the kitchen counter, he heard Steve whimpering in their bed. He quietly crept into their bedroom, trying not to make any sudden sounds, and sat down on Steve’s side of the bed.

The panic was clear in the sleeping omega's expression. Distress leaked off him as Steve reared up, still asleep, momentarily instinctively sensing Tony pressing against him. He plastered his face to Tony’s neck, clutching his closely, his expression only relaxing slightly.

The stench of distressed omega faded, and Tony forced himself to relax too, closing his eyes. Even though he was actively _still_ , Tony’s fingers didn't _itch_ for his lab. His mate needed him and that gave him purpose. It was more useful than he'd been in days. Steve's muscles jumped. A wounded noise tore from his throat, loud and desperate.

Tony smoothed his hand over Steve’s arm. The omega quivered. Tony grunted, knocked back by a sharp elbow to his side.

“Steve.” It was straining Tony’s throat to keep his voice level. “Steve, please wake up.”

He ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Tony was incapable of producing the purr that would provide the greatest comfort to his mate. He just couldn't do it with Piper still missing. So, Tony brushed his thumb against the claim mark on Steve's neck. Steve gasped awake, leaping from the bed, tumbling to the floor.

Tony caught a mere glint of metal. Only having seconds to process, his watch transformed into a gauntlet, catching the shield. The resonating clang echoed uncomfortably through the bedroom. Tony softly dropped the shield to the floor.

Steve lurched backward, only to further exacerbate his panicked state by hitting his back against the corner walls.

“Sweetheart,” tried Tony again.

Steve’s breathing was short.

“Look at me!” _Alpha_ voice now.

Those frantic eyes met his.

“It’s January 18, 2016. We’re in our bedroom. You’re safe.”

Steve wailed, clutching his heart.

“PIPER!” Even in this state, there was no forgetting that pain. His chest was heaving. The aggression and distress leaking off Steve was choking Tony.

“Come back to me.”

“NO!”

Steve clutched his head, rocking back and forth.

"I don't know where you are sweetheart, but I need you, please."

It was that pleading voice which beckoned him back to reality. Tony stared worriedly over him.

“It happened again.” Steve breathed, ashamed.

Tony nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Tony helped Steve from the floor, leading Steve back to bed.

“I won’t be able to sleep,” said Steve, voice toneless.

"Please, try. You've gotten less sleep than me."

Steve grabbed his arm as Tony left the bed. “Don’t.”

Tony rejoined him, and Steve rested his head on the alpha's chest, closing his eyes. The soothing beat of his mate's heart allowed him to finally rest.

 

*****

 

“What did she say?” asked Jeff.

“The bitch blames us,” said Kevin.

“Shh, she could be watching. Do you want to end up like her last tech?” Dr. Zemo had a terrifying reputation. Those who failed to meet her expectations frequently became subjects for her experiments. Almost no one survived. The few that did wished for death.

Both techs gulped.

“I doubt she caught that,” said Kevin.

“I hope for your sake she didn’t,” said Jeff.

“We should get started.”

They soaped up and hosed off the super soldiers before putting them into fresh clothes.

“By this stage in my career, I’d hoped to be doing more than babysitting a mental patient and a kid genius,” said Kevin.

“Could be worse,” said Jeff.

“How?”

“We could be them.”

Kevin nodded. Jeff felt some minor level of pity for the creatures sedated on their tables. It was best to think of them as subhuman. Any feelings beyond that spelled trouble. That’s what doomed the last pair of techs given to Dr. Zemo.

“What should we do with her clothes?” asked Jeff.

“Keep them. Best to keep everything. Less reason to set off Zemo,” replied Kevin.

Jeff tossed the child's clothing into a bag. Together they put on Winter’s multiple restraints.

“Now the girl,” said Kevin.

“Isn’t this a bit ridiculous? She's just a kid."

“You saw what she did. That was the same glass used to build the Hulk’s cell. She isn’t a child she’s a freak.”

“Right.”

Jeff lifted the girl’s head to strap her muzzle in place. Kevin added a small dosage of reversal to the girl’s IV. It wouldn’t be long before it took effect.

 

*****

 

Winter groaned his mind sluggishly pushing through the drug-induced haze, unable to open his eyes. His back was pressed against the cool metal table, instinctively tensing when two unknown threats moved around him. They were unaware that he’d regained some level consciousness. Betas, their scents sterile of the outside world. Likely not a high-level threat.

He was missing something. _No, not something, **someone**._ His mind struggled to put together the pieces. Then it clicked. _The pup! Where was she?!_ The sedatives and heavy metal bindings prevented whatever want or ability he had to search for her, forcing him into a reluctant calm.

A lavender honey scent touched his senses. It was heavily tainted with distress, but she was there. Her heartbeat was strong. _What were they going to do to her? Why had they brought her here?_ He couldn’t protect her here, he could barely do it before, in their cell. His hands fisted. It was the only physical act of rebellion he could manage, and even that was a struggle.

His eyes managed to open. Piper lay across from him, muzzled and bound. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of her chest, he’d think her dead. He wanted to get closer, but mind control fought his instinctual urge, and in the end his body denied him. It was a sign. Winter’s feral state was breaking. He'd regain his senses but lost even a minimal state of free will.

“He’s waking up.”

"Put him under before he kills us."

His vision grew blurry again, and soon she disappeared from his sight completely.

 

*****

 

Piper slowly regained to consciousness. Everything was numb and heavy, her eyelids immovable. Fear was the first reaction. But paralyzation trapped her inside with every hurt, every threat encroaching on her sanity. It was too overwhelming. She wanted to scream but couldn’t. Then she caught a familiar pine mint scent, her only comfort here, Theodore. His heartbeat and breathing were calm. He must be asleep or unconscious.

Knowing he was there calmed her down enough to concentrate. Her other senses further intensified to make up for her temporary lack of sight. The scent of leather infiltrated her senses. Its smooth surface was placed snuggly against her face. _A muzzle._

Two beta males were moving around them. She gained nothing else from their scent. The urge to scream returned when a rubber-gloved hand touched her. Something was tied tightly around her arm. She yelped as something sharp pricked her arm.

“Good, she’s regaining consciousness.”

She was moved onto a gurney and was wheeled away. They were taking her away from him. NO! Piper didn't want to be alone! From whatever room they took her to, she could distantly hear Theodore's heartbeat. Later, she was moved again. Finally, she was able to open her eyes. She was trapped in a giant white tube. There was an odd turning sound as part of the machine activated. It was too loud! She screamed.

“THEODORE!!”

An angered inhuman roar answered her cry.

“Shit! He’s waking up - take care of him!”

"You go."

"Why me?" A grunt.

Theodore’s growls faded minutes later. What had they done to him?! She had to help him! Despite her willingness, her body refused to respond. She growled, struggling weakly against her bindings. The door slammed open. She was pulled out of the machine. A dark-eyed beta glared angrily down at her.

"Little girl, you're causing us problems."

“Don’t care, butt head!”

He struck her. She went quiet with surprise, processing the dull pain spreading across her cheek. Blood trickled down the side of her face. Never had she been hit. She cried - mostly out of shock- not knowing how else to react.

“Time to go to sleep little one.”

Her vision darkened. She didn’t want to go back to sleep. Theodore, she had to get him.

“Theodore.” Piper faded into unconsciousness.

 

*****

 

Jeff stared at his co-worker, stunned. “Did you just hit her?”

Kevin nodded.

“She’s a child, Kevin.”

“She’s a freakish tool just like the other one.”

“But she’s Dr. Zemo’s most prized subject. Zemo’ll kill us if the kid is damaged,” said Jeff.

“She’ll heal long before Zemo gets here,” said Kevin.

Kevin twitched. His hand stung, knuckles bleeding, and one of his fingers was clearly broken. He’d only hit the girl once, yet she’d caused him this much damage.

“Handle the girl. I have to take care of my hand,” he said.

Jeff nodded. He entered the holding room, quietly approaching the girl. “You awake?”

She remained still. He pulled a syringe from his pocket and stuck her with the needle. Still no response; she was out. Jeff sighed. Safe for the moment. He wiped the blood from her forehead.

“I’m sorry about that. Kevin has a temper.”

He picked her up. Half the reason for Kevin's blossoming hatred of girl was that she was an omega. It was misdirected. Since Kevin could do nothing about working for a female beta, someone he believed to be of lower status than himself, he would likely take it out on the child.

Jeff was terrified of the girl and Winter. Shit, she was the daughter of Captain America and Ironman. _Who wouldn’t be scared of someone resulting from such a union?_ Having a positive relationship with the child would lessen the chances of her turning against him if something went wrong.

“If you ever go rabid, remember Kevin was the one who hit you.” He strapped her to the examination table. It would be a few hours until their cell would be ready.

“You’re wasting your breath.” Kevin spoke from the shadows.

"If there's a chance it gets me a head start over you when she goes rabid, it’s worth it."

 

*****

 

Later in the morning, Lena forced herself from the comfort of her husband’s arms. She went to the kitchen to start breakfast. That's where she broke the news that she had to leave. Carl went into tears. She held him for an hour until he got it out of his system. He slowly pulled away from her shirt.

“You promise you’ll come back as soon as you can?” he sniffled.

“I promise.”

He slid off her lap. Lena tried to dab dry the snot and tear stain spot he’d left on her shirt.

“Better change.” said Gloria. “Having the smell of his distress on you will make leaving all the more difficult.”

Lena went to her room, changed into a fresh shirt and grabbed her bag. Carl leaped into her arms for another goodbye hug. She held him close.

“I love you more than anything in the world.”

“Mommy, you’re holding me too tight.”

She slowly released him, kissing him on the forehead.

“You’ll call every day right?” asked Carl.

“I promise.”

“And you’ll come back as soon as you can?”

“As soon as I can,” promised Lena.

Helmut pulled her tight. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Lena got into a waiting taxi, waving goodbye to her family. She already missed them, but things at the lab were finally getting exciting. Lena couldn’t wait to return. She felt like a child anticipating Santa.

 

*****

 

Steve woke up feeling more exhausted than he’d felt before going sleep. If he were lucky, he’d get one or two hours of sleep a day. His nightmares had returned full force. On good nights, if they could even be called that, he woke up screaming in a cold sweat. At his worst, he went into flight or fight mode and it took hours for Tony to calm him down.

He sat up, rolling his shoulders. Tony's side of the bed was empty, as it had been ever since Piper was taken. Steve ached body and soul. The most simple of tasks became difficult. He had to check on Tony. The man spent almost all his time in the lab.

He trudged into the elevator, stepping out on the research floor. The lab space was littered with half-finished projects, tools strewn underfoot. Tony was asleep at his desk. Sleep did nothing to ease the stress in his expression.

“Tony.”

The alpha grumbled in his sleep. Steve nudged him awake.

“Hey.” Tony wasn't sure which of them looked worse. He hadn't gotten a good look at himself for a while. Steve hadn’t shaved, giving him a more rugged look. He'd enjoy it more if it weren't for the circumstances. But it wasn't just a few missed shaves. No, it was a sign of guilt. Stress had earned Steve a few gray hairs of his own.

Caring for Steve provided some relief from the pain. Steve touched their foreheads together. They nuzzled, taking in each other's other scents.

“Nightmare.” Tony stated. It wasn’t really a question anymore.

“Nothing, I couldn’t handle.” Steve would happily return to that dreamscape battlefield to escape what he was feeling now. But he had his husband. He whimpered, nosing against Tony’s neck. Tony brought him into an embrace.

“Have you eaten?”

Steve broke away.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Not hungry.”

“Steve, you’re losing weight.”

In a little less than two weeks, Steve had lost twenty-five pounds. He’s terrified that 6’4, 240 pound super soldier would wear down to nothing.

“And how much have you drank?”

“I haven’t touched the bottle since she was taken!”

Steve’s hands fisted suddenly, striking the wall. Shoulders slumping as he pulled his hand free from drywall, he slid to the floor. Scowling when tears leaked down his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

Tony was the last person he should be lashing out against. He needed his mate more than ever.

“It’s alright. Can’t say I haven’t been tempted. The urge has been stronger than ever. But, I can’t do that to you.”

Everyone thought Steve was stronger one out of the couple, but that wasn't true. Despite his multitude of vices, Tony provided stability during hard times. Steve only wished he could do the same for the alpha.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” said Steve.

 

*****

 

Winter woke up, feral state dominating his mind. The entire room had been scrubbed clean. It smelled heavily of bleach. The symbols on the ground were gone. The pup was curled up in the corner. He sniffed her. The drug was still coursing through her system. Since she was so small, its effects would last longer.

He scooped her up into his human arm, then put her down in the corner. The chemical stench was agitating him. The cell no longer smelled like his territory. He rubbed himself against the walls, trying to make it smell more like his own. He returned to the corner, taking the pup in his arms again. Winter cradled her to his chest. His scent had to better than bleach.

Piper woke up. Her head was aching, vision blurry. Piper smiled when she realized she was huddled against Theodore's chest. This was the closest thing she’d had to safety since she was taken from her parents. Piper couldn't remember why she was so upset with him in the first place.

She got up only managing a few steps, before becoming dizzy and collapsing. Piper whined, unable to get up. Her tummy turned uncomfortably and the room spun. She threw up. Theodore kneeled next running his hand down her back. She whimpered.

“I don’t feel so good.”

It was a new sensation for her. She didn't get sick. Booboos healed in seconds. Not feeling well just wasn't something super soldiers did.

Theodore stood her up and wiped her mouth. She couldn’t stop herself from drooling. He returned them to the corner tucking her against his chest. Piper purred, nuzzling against him. Whenever she needed comfort Papa or Daddy would hold her like this, even if they were in the middle of doing something. Soon, she fell asleep.

Hours later she woke in a more stable state. The room was no longer spinning. When she tried breaking out of Theodore’s hold he only pulled her closer.

“You can let go, Theodore. I feel better now.”

He loosened his grip just enough for her to slip through. Piper caught her reflection in the glass as she rinsed her mouth. They'd changed her clothes. She was wearing white scrubs now. Her hair was in tangles, but it carried no scent. Her eye was swollen a deep purple color. Piper touched it instantly wincing. She let her hair fall in her face, trying to hide it, and turned away.

Winter spotted the injury. It was nothing fatal, but it wasn't pleasant to look at. He took a cloth from the sink and soaked it in cool water. Then he pressed it gently against the pup's eye. Piper whimpered.

“It stings.”

But then she relaxed allowing the touch. A sudden feeling of familiarity spread through him. What triggered it? He had no memory, yet he was sure he’d done this before. Winter pulled the cloth away. She sniffled, looking at him with those watery light blue eyes. He’d done all he could to comfort her.

Piper paced their cell, tiled floor cool underneath her feet. The chemical clean scent made her anxious. There was no trace of her drawings. It was like that blue rage didn’t happen. She was strong. But that power was something new. It frightened her and she didn’t understand it. But she needed to … if there was even a chance she could use it against her captors.

Piper went to Theodore’s corner. He didn’t seem bothered by her being this close. She moved his arm, huddling against his side, and wrapped his arm around her. This was the safest place here.

Winter tensed but didn't push her away. Never had a person without ulterior motives willingly come this close to him. And there was that gentle fluttering sound again. Her little hand reached for his metal hand. He moved it away. It could hurt her. He'd already put her through enough. She whined and tried reaching for it again.

He allowed it, this time. Her tiny hand wrapped around his finger, holding it tight. She was unafraid of it. She was unafraid of him. _Why?_

 

*****

 

Lena arrived at the lab late that night. She was exhausted. Her techs were nowhere to be found. Likely hiding from her. She didn't want to see them anyway. The sample she needed was in the fridge and the scans were on the computer.

She pulled them up on a monitor, comparing it to those of Extremis soldiers. Her scans showed no stress of the amygdala, that inflammation which made the Extremis soldier so prone to erratic behavior.

She pulled up Piper's blood results. There were no traces of it in the sample. Hmmm. Yesterday's incident hadn't fully activated Piper's potential. That was only a peek behind the curtain. The Extremis present in Piper’s DNA likely stabilized when it mixed with super serum already present in the child’s make up. Even in if it weren’t it could likely be stabilized by editing the cure Stark developed. Anger wasn’t the right trigger. But she believed she knew what was. She would have to wait a little longer until she could test it. Lena smiled.

"I think it's time I properly introduce myself."


	4. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

January 19, 2016

Breakfast arrived but the pup was still asleep. Winter didn't move from the corner, wishing to not disturb her. She was sucking her thumb and he envied how peacefully the pup rested. He scratched at the collar locked to his neck.

When Piper awoke hours later, Theodore was statue still. She stretched out, yawning. Breakfast sat untouched.

“You don’t have to wait until I wake up to eat.”

Winter raised her chin, taking a look at her eye. It had healed completely.

“I’m okay now.”

He nodded.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

He gave no response. Piper doubted he would tell her if he was hurting - the feral alpha couldn't show any sign of weakness. Theodore brought the tray over, testing the food before he allowed her to eat. A glint of metal against his neck caught her eye.

“What’s that?”

The pup pushed his hair from his neck, completely disregarding his personal space. He didn't even care that it was such a vulnerable area. Winter moved to give the pup better access.

"Thanks."

It was a stainless-steel collar. Piper scowled, her tiny hands fisted. _A collar?!_ They weren’t animals. She couldn’t pry it open and get a look inside, or get it off. The lock was impossible to crack with only her bare hands. There was a reason they’d put it on Theodore. It wasn’t for decoration. Without knowing its true function she couldn’t risk messing with it. And tampering with it may hurt Theodore.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you before. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

He shook his head.

“You answered.” Piper was surprised and pleased.

He nodded.

“You’re leaving the feral state,” she realized when he responded again.

Winter nodded a third time and Piper bit her lip. She didn’t know what to make of this discovery. It could be good or bad. She might lose the friendly détente they’d established; her dangerous but trusted ally. Or, his having more use of his brain could mean he'd be better able to help her, _them_ , escape. But what if he turned into a different person? She'd rather he stay like this than to lose him. That felt selfish, but it was true all the same.

She sniffled.

"You're my only friend. I... I can't lose you." Again, her arms wrapped gently around his neck, keeping him close.

 _What was this touch?_ Winter still couldn’t figure it out. But it was nice. Something he could get used to. _**Friend?** What was that?_ And was it making her cry! He was alarmed. They'd take it, her –his _friend?_ \- from him like they took everything else. She would be taken away. It was only a matter of time. Piper would be wiped from his memory. He wanted to remember her. The pup pulled away. He wiped away her tears. _That was better._

Piper stiffened, alert. "Someone is coming."

Theodore straightened as a beta woman came entered the room their cell was contained in. She was a new face. Theodore kept his head low in submission. He pushed the pup behind him, backing them into the furthest corner of their cell. Piper appreciated the shelter he offered.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Piper peaked around Winter’s leg, taking a good look at the woman. Her scent was gentle and welcoming. It made Piper long for the comfort of Papa's scent. Her eyes were dark brown, and light brown hair cut short. She wore a yellow shirt, khaki pencil skirt, and clogs, with a white doctor's coat on top. The woman didn't look dangerous; yet, appearances meant nothing here.

The woman pulled up a chair and sat down a few feet away from the glass, completely calm and open, as if to say that this situation was perfectly normal. That pretense of normality scared Piper all the more. She tightly clutched Theodore’s pant leg.

Winter couldn’t clearly place the woman's face. But her scent caused a muscle memory reaction, making him twitch and tense. His head remained bowed, doing his best not to challenge her. She was dangerous. The pup didn't need to know that kind of pain.

“Hello.” The woman’s voice was placid, uninflected, like the rest of her.

Piper pressed even closer into Theodore’s leg, relaxing only slightly as Theodore’s hand went through her hair. Quietly saying I’ll protect you. At least that’s the intention she picked up on.

“My name is Lena.”

Through her interactions with Piper, she’d have the girl believe there was a chance to escape a reason for hope. Hope, she could manipulate.

Lena lacked the gravitas she normally carried when introducing herself to her subjects. Piper's first impression of her was tainted by Winter’s body language.

“Piper.” Lena wanted the pup’s acknowledgment – she already had the pup’s attention.

Piper couldn't help raising her head. When was the last time someone said her name? It nearly made her cry. Piper sniffled but pushed down her fear. She had to be strong. Theodore didn’t have a voice or much of a mind. She had to be strong for him.

“I can’t imagine how terrifying this must be for you.”

Lena’s voice was soft, nurturing, and Piper nodded unconsciously.

“Things should have been done differently. I wish it didn’t have to be done at all.”

Piper searched Lena's expression. It was plain and kind, but gave away nothing, so Piper was unable to tell if Lena was sincere. She had to trust in Theodore's reaction. He was alert. This woman was dangerous. Lena's scent was comfortable and safe, and instinct urged her trust the beta. But this was the one time Piper thought she couldn't trust her own instincts. Instead, Piper focused on Theodore's scent.

“Will you come out, please?”

Piper shook her head.

“Don’t you want to know about your parents?”

This had to be some kind of trick. Something to lure her out.

“I can’t hurt you, Piper. This glass doesn’t only protect me. And the control panel for the cell is in the room behind me.”

Lena emptied her pockets. She dropped several pens, some crumpled pieces of paper and a pack gum to the floor. From this distance, Piper couldn't see the language the ingredients were written in. She had to get closer if she wanted to get any idea of where she was. Piper took a breath before stepping out from behind Theodore. The alpha tried tucking her behind him again.

“It’s okay.”

He shook his head. She shouldn’t be calm. But he was sure if he moved her behind him again, she would only move in front of him again. There was a threat in their midst. Piper took his hand. He held it firmly. A wordless compromise. If there was a threat he could easily pull her close again.

“My parents, are they okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong with my Papa and Daddy?!”

Winter yanked her back. She’d wandered a foot away. That was too far with this woman so near.

“Are they hurt?”

"They are doing the best they can, Piper. Losing a child is difficult."

“I’m not lost!” Piper shook with rage. Her heart was beating uncomfortably fast. She was hurting her family! Tears stung her eyes. She was hurting her parents but there was nothing she could do to change it.

“Please, I need to get to them,” she whimpered. Her lip quivered. Piper couldn't imagine what they were going through, especially Papa.

“I’m sorry, Piper. I can’t.”

“Why?”

“There’s a thin line between my position and yours. But maybe I could give you some comfort.”

From behind her back, she tugged a snuggly stuffed bunny. It had long floppy ears and big feet. Lena pushed it through the wall slot.

“A toy?”

Did Lena really think she could be so easily convinced? She’d planned on ignoring the toy until she caught its scent. Honey and vanilla, that sweet smell emanated from the stuffed animal's fluffy fabric. She had to have it! Piper yanked her hand from Theodore's. Then she swiftly retreated to the shelter he provided once she’d grabbed the bunny. She pressed her nose into the fabric. It lacked whatever made Papa's scent Papa's. But it was all she had.

She was broken from the haze of comfort when Theodore's cold metal hand clamped down on the back of her neck, scruffing her. Piper whined. She instantly went limp dropping the stuffed bunny.

Winter didn’t release the commanding hold until the pup was forced into sleep. It was for the pup’s own good. The woman smiled, leaning back in her chair; gentle expression fading, replaced by a cool calculating gaze.

"It's impressive, her responding to your command like that. For her to accept it means she considers you equivalent of family. Of course, that's beyond your comprehension."

Lena stood up coming closer to the glass.

“Approach.”

The strain of resistance appeared in his expression. There was resistance in his every step, scowl plastered to his expression.

“Was that so difficult?”

His lip rose slightly, wanting to bare his teeth and snarl.

“Is there a problem?”

He shook his head.

“It won’t be much longer now. You won’t be able to put up this pathetic protection. And you will do exactly what I say.” She sighed, straightening her clothes. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He relaxed a little when she left. Winter took the soft stuffed item from the floor. Its texture was foreign to him. It wasn't a weapon or tool. What was its purpose? It smelled wonderful. He'd encountered that scent before. _Where?_

He gave the fluffy item to the pup. She held it tightly to her chest, pushing her nose into the fabric. Winter joined the child in the corner. Hiding her from direct view with his body.

*****

Lena returned the observing room. She activated the rabbit. Piper's stats appeared on the monitor. The stuffed animal watched not her vitals, but rather picked up on her hormonal shifts. Secretary Pierce’s image appeared on the monitor.

“Sir?”

“I told you I’d be checking in. What progress have you made with our recently acquired asset?"

“It will take time for her to adjust,” Lena hedged.

“That’s not what I want to hear.”

“I apologize, sir, but this isn’t a project which can be rushed.”

“She managed to cause significant damage to her cell.”

“You’re aware of the incident.” Lena was surprised

“Of course. Does it mean Extremis has activated?”

"Not yet. I believe that display was only a peek behind the curtain."

Pierce smiled. “Good. How long until she can fully access it?”

“A few weeks. Maybe a month.”

“And our other asset?”

"He should be out of feral state in a few days, a week at most."

Pierce nodded, leaning back in his chair.

“Is that all, sir?” Lena asked.

“Yes.” He paused before signing off. “That girl is the future of Hydra. Don’t disappoint me, Zemo.”

"I won't sir."

 

*****

 

Piper woke pressed between Theodore’s chest and the glass wall of their cell. Lunch was waiting untouched on the floor. She raised her head.

“You scruffed me.”

He nodded. She’d only been scruffed once before, when she accidentally ran into a busy road. Daddy had yanked her back to the sidewalk before anything could happen. He scruffed her then told her never do that again. Daddy did it protect her. He’d looked so scared when that happened. Was that what he looked like now?

“You were trying to protect me.”

Theodore nodded.

“Thank you.”

She looked at the stuffed bunny in her arms, then suddenly plucked out its eyes. She turned the plastic eyes over in her fingers. They seemed normal. Piper tossed them aside, then ripped open its stomach, removing all the cotton fluff, but found nothing. It was just a normal stuffed animal. Even so, she didn't restuff the bunny. Piper joined Theodore. She played with the deflated bunny.

“I think I’m going to call him Stanley.”

She put Stanley down.

"She's coming back isn't she?"

Theodore nodded.

“Hungry?” she asked.

Theodore nodded. Piper brought the tray over and they ate silently.

 

*****

Tony and Steve sat across from each other in the kitchen. Steve was glaring at the sandwich in front of him. He'd managed a few bites before losing interest. They'd been sitting quietly for an hour, neither one breaking the silence.

Tony took Steve's plate, dumping it into the trash. It was more than he’d thought Steve would eat. He wrapped his arms loosely around his husband, resting his chin on the omega's broad shoulder.

“I’ll try to eat more next time.”

“It’s alright.”

Steve turned around kissing his mate. “You can go.” Steve knew Tony only left the lab for him.

“Come with me,” said Tony.

Tony took his hand, leading him to the lab. It had been a couple of years since they really spent time here together. When Piper was a baby, it was easiest to get her to fall asleep in the nesting couch there, while Tony was working. His nesting couch was still tucked into the corner of the lab.

Steve walked to the nest, allowing himself to fall in. His hand traveled through the blankets, touching on something cool. He pulled it toward him. In his hand was a Hot Wheels car, a 1941Pontiac Streamliner. Piper had made him memorize every toy car in her vast collection. He found several other toys in the nest.

His fingers landed on something paper. Steve's heart broke when he pulled out a hand made card. Piper made them for him or Tony whenever she felt they were having a bad day. Sometimes, she would hide them where she thought they'd find it, so it would be a surprise. On the front was a cow playing checkers with a chicken. He unfolded it.

_Just because_   
_Love Piper_

 

Steve bit his lip trying to force back the tears.

“Steve?”

“I found this.”

Tony looked at it.

“There could be more hidden here.”

With that, they started searching for Piper's notes, finding two. One had a perfect diagram of a car, likely meant for Tony. Those with animals or motorcycles were meant for Steve.

“What model is it?” Steve waved at the unfolded paper after they had cleared the whole nesting couch.

“A 1954 Cadillac Eldorado. One Elvis’s favorite cars.” Tony looked over at Steve. "Yours?"

“A penguin in a tutu,” said Steve.

It wasn’t enough.

“Sir?”

"What Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Check, Mark 5. The little miss has always shown interest in it."

"Open it."

Scraps of paper fell out. There were about fifty. Steve unfolded one, reading it aloud. “I hate broccoli.”

Mark 5 seemed to be opinion box for Piper. They unfolded the notes together, finally reaching the last note.

“Do you want to open it?” asked Tony, offering it to his mate.

“I opened the last one,” said Steve.

Tony unfolded the scrape of paper.

_i gots the best parents in the whole wide world_

Tony read it over several times. It seemed to be the oldest. He couldn't voice it, so he gave it to Steve. The omega choked back a sob, before wailing. It shook Tony core - the sound Steve made was near inhuman. Hearing that unnatural cry coming from his mate was wrong. The powerful man he fell in love with was crumbling before him and there was little he could do to help. Tony was on the brink himself. Every day was a battle against drinking. So, he did all he could and held Steve tightly.

Hours later Steve came out of it. His head rested in Tony's lap, the alpha's fingers brushing through his hair. Steve's throat was dry and his eyes stung. He sat up. Tony was pale and looked drained. He couldn't imagine the sounds he must have been making for the alpha to look like that.

“What did we do to deserve her?” said Steve.

“I don’t know.”

 

*****

January 20, 2016

 

Piper yawned, stretching out. Theodore was silently watching over her. Her stomach growled. Normally, when she woke up breakfast was already there. But soon, a man in came in with their meal. That scent! He was the one who hit her. She went to the slot.

“Back away.”

She took a small step backward allowing him to slide in the tray.

“You hit me.”

The beta smirked. She didn’t flinch when he came near the glass.

“So what?”

She snarled. Winter raised his head at the sound, carefully observing the two. The beta was harmless as long as they were within the cell.

“You shouldn’t bare your teeth at a superior, little girl.”

“I don’t see a superior.” She slammed her fist against the glass.

“Pup.”

That was the first time Winter had ever called her something. He'd talked _at_ her, but never called her anything.

“Here.” Winter spoke again.

She instantly came to him. It was odd having someone take orders from him. Winter charged at the glass, snarling. The beta fell backward, chest rising and falling rapidly. The pup giggled. Winter liked the sound. It was something he didn't hear often.

Piper's eyes widen, stunned to see Theodore smiling. It lit up his expression, melting away the frigidness. As suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. She wanted it back. It looked so right for him, but she doubted she would ever see it again. _Why did it look familiar?_

“You have a nice smile.”

He didn't respond, picking up the tray. She ate sitting across from him. The pup was staring intensely at his face. He wiped his mouth.

“I wonder what you look like underneath all the scruff.”

He turned his head slightly.

“Not that the Jesus look doesn’t work for you.”

His hair looked like it hadn’t been cut for years. Same for the beard. When they finished their meal Theodore wiped the jam from her face.

“Thanks.”

Lena entered the outer room. Today she was wearing a summer dress. It was white with red flowers. She took a seat in front of them. Piper instantly held Theodore’s hand.

“Hello, Piper.”

She ignored her.

“You don’t want to talk to me.”

Piper shook her head.

“What if I do something for you?”

“Unless you’re going to get me home I’m not interested.”

“What if I could help Theodore? I’m sure you’ve noticed his collar.”

“Did you put it on him?”

“No.”

“What does it do?”

"I don't know, but I'm sure it isn't pleasant. I can get it off."

Piper bit her lip, glaring at the collar tightly strapped to his neck.

“Do you want him to suffer?”

“No!” She sniffled. “I’d never want to hurt him.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t.”

“So, you can get it off.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Will, you get in trouble?”

“No, they’ll think he broke it off.”

“What do I have to do?” asked Piper.

"Nothing difficult, all you have to do is stand in the corner nearest me, while I remove it. Can you do that?"

Piper nodded, going to the corner. Lena waved her hand and the wall separating them sunk into the floor. Piper’s eyes darted to the open door, ten feet away from her. She dug her toes into the ground, forcing herself not to run. Lena walked into the cell, approaching Theodore without hesitation. There was a soft clink as the collar fell away from Theodore's neck. After that Lena walked out. The wall slowly rose from the floor, sealing closed.

“That was very good, Piper. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Winter stared at the pup. Why hadn’t she run? This was her chance, yet she stayed. _**Why?**_

 

*****

 

Lena returned to the room. Observing the changes taking place with her subjects. This was a shift in their dynamics. This was a big step in cementing Winter’s trust in the pup.

“Why didn’t you ask for more?” Questioned a low voice from the hall.

“Rumlow, to what do I owe this visit?”

“Someone needs to train the pup.” Rumlow sauntered over, taking up more space than it seemed he should, looming unnecessarily.

“And you think you’re the person for the job.”

“I think its only fitting.”

Lena turned back to her screen, dismissing him. “The position has been filled.”

“By who?”

“By him.”

“Winter?”

“He’s HYDRA best. She deserves the best.”

“He’s a nut job!”

“He’ll be back in his mind soon enough. You didn't see what was really important," said Lena.

“Which was?”

“She’ll deny herself a chance of escape to protect him. Her sense of loyalty is amazing for someone so young. It's hard to come by nowadays."

“What’s next?”

“It’s time to break the pattern.”

 

*****

 

Dinner arrived. The other beta brought it. Along with the dinner, there were two thick books tucked under his arm. He pushed them both through the slot. Piper rushed to the books examining them. She flipped through the pages, finding nothing strange.

“ _Hammer’s German Grammar and Usage and Living Language German_ ,” she read. She’d been craving some kind of mental activity. As much as she cared for Theodore, he didn’t make for the most stimulating of conversation.

“Looks like I’m learning German.”

The pup lost all interest in food, favoring the books. Even once he finished his share, she was still uninterested. He didn't understand. Why were books more fascinating than food? She whined loudly when he took them from her.

“Give them back.”

“Eat.”

“But- ”

He placed the tray in her hands. “Eat.”

“Fine.”

Piper ate quickly.

“There, done. Give me back my books.” Piper started hiccupping. “You gave me the hiccups.”

Winter shook his head and returned her books.

“Thank you.”

Winter was amazed at how fast the pup was flipping through the pages.

“Why are you staring?”

He looked away.

“I can read about a thousand words per minute. Nothing too amazing. The world’s fastest reader could read twenty-five thousand words a minute.”

The pup spent the rest of the day, reading quietly and talking to herself. Even when the lights went off she kept reading. Her super soldier abilities allowed her to read the text even in the darkness of their cell.

"Just a little bit longer."

He shook his head.

“I’m not even sleepy,” she said before yawning.

The pup fell asleep faster than normal. She squirmed in his arms whining. He rested her on his chest and she nuzzled against him, purring. Her fingers tightly grasped the fabric of his shirt. The sound of his heartbeat seemed to calm her and he curled his other arm over her back. He yawned as his eyes grew heavy. He could finally sleep. All thanks to the pup sleeping in his arms.

 

*****

January 21, 2016

 

Steve lay in bed, watching the numbers on his clock change from 1:59 am to 2:00 am. Tony lay next to him. Their backs were turned to each other.

“Staring at the clock won’t make time go by any faster.” Tony’s voice rasped.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“No, I thought pretending may help you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s pointless.”

“At least I got you to lay down,” said Tony.

The alpha sounded exhausted. He must have been on the verge of falling asleep when Steve disturbed him. He’d been shifting restlessly for hours, believing the alpha was asleep. Steve knew he should stay until Tony fell asleep but he couldn't. He got out of bed.

“Steve?”

Tony moved to follow him. He gently pushed the alpha back into bed. “Stay.”

“Steve.”

“Please.”

Tony grabbed his hand. Steve sat back down on the side of their bed, taking the alpha's head into his lap. He ran his fingers through Tony's thick hair. Soon the alpha was asleep. He carefully moved Tony's head from his lap and snuck out of the room, grabbing his gym bag before he left.

“Jarvis, when he wakes up, tell him I’ve gone to the gym.”

“Yes.”

Steve pulled his hood up over his head before exiting through the back of the tower. His breath fogged in the quiet chill, as the night air refreshed him. He started a slow jog, taking back alleys and fire escapes to avoid any chance of being noticed. As he slid down a ladder, a gun was pressed to his back. There were two men, the one holding the gun and another perched on the roof above.

“Son, you really don’t want to do this.”

“Give me your wallet.”

“Tell your friend to come down.”

“Friend?”

Suddenly, another alpha dropped down behind the assailant, before choking him into unconsciousness. A scarf was tied around his face. Black pepper and rosemary touched Steve’s nose. He knew that scent.

“Matt?”

The alpha was stunned. He never thought he'd see the man again after Stark paid him off. Especially not after discovering who he really was.

“Steve?”

Steve grabbed the man’s arm before he could disappear, dragging him into the gym, slamming the door behind him, causing the glass to shatter.

“Careful.”

"It's fine, my husband owns the gym. Sit."

Matt sat on the edge of the boxing ring.

"I take it you know who I really am?"

“Steve Rogers, Captain America.”

“And you’re the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” Vigilantes kept popping up after Battle of New York. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had lasted the longest.

“A blind man flipping around like an Olympic gymnast - that's a new one for me. I'm almost surprised; you don’t know how rare that is. The human body is an amazing thing but this is a stretch. How is it possible?”

"I don't owe you that story."

“True, but secrets have a way of growing heavier as time wears own. I don’t take you as the type person that’s immune to that weight. How long you kept it?”

Steve was aware that he didn’t have to right to ask. He needed whatever distraction their encounter could provide. He only felt a slight sting of guilt at his selfishness.

Matt didn’t meet his gaze.

"So it’s been awhile."

The alpha nodded. "The chemicals that blinded me also enhanced all my senses."

“And your combat skills?”

“And old blind man taught me.”

Steve’d heard weirder stories. “Last time I met you, you were a legal intern. How does that work out with this?”

“We both know the law is imperfect. People …bad people slip through, unpunished. They get arrested and are out again days later.”

Steve smiled, shaking his head. An expression he thought was lost on Matt.

“What?”

“You remind me of myself when I was young.”

“You don’t seem to have changed much.”

“No, not completely, but my priorities have.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

"Matt, I won't tell you to stop. That would be a waste of time. But I am going to give you some advice. It’s up to you whether you take it. Know when it’s time to hang it up or you’ll put all that you have in even more risk than it is already. You have an advantage of no one knowing who you are."

The alpha paused before asking, tentatively, “why haven’t you?”

“You don’t know how much I wish I had,” said Steve. If he had quit, his daughter wouldn’t be missing. "I suppose it’s too late for me. Being a soldier is all I know."

“Can I ask -” began Matt.

“Why am I here, and not looking for my daughter?”

Matt nodded. What had he done to earn seeing this side of Steve? They'd only met once four years ago. It was only by chance he discovered Steve so vulnerable.

“We have nothing – no leads at all. There is nothing I _can_ do. I came here in search of distraction. Guess I can say I found it.”

Steve grabbed his bag and went to the door.

“Wait.”

Steve looked over his shoulder.

“I want to help you if I can.”

“That’s nice, but I don’t see what you could do.”

“A distraction,” said Matt stepping into the boxing ring.

Steve dropped his bag.

 

*****

Tony woke to Steve sneaking into their bedroom at four in the morning.

“Steve?”

His mate joined him. He nuzzled against the omega’s neck, picking up the scent of another alpha. Tony growled, Steve hardly interacted with anyone outside of their inner circle.

“That’s nice.” His alpha was cutely protective over him and jealous of another alpha. Steve turned around bringing Tony into a kiss. It was a brief almost meaningless moment of happiness that was already gone.

“What alpha was in that old boxing gym at 2:00 am?”

“A friend. Nothing to be concerned about." Steve smiled faintly, so fleetingly, before sighing. “I think I might be able to sleep for a bit.”

Tony made room for him in bed, taking him into his arms. They touched their foreheads together. Closing his eyes as Tony fingers ran through his hair, Steve said, “I love you.”

 

*****

 

Winter woke up with his mind clear, feeling like he had just crawled out of a dark and never-ending tunnel. _How long had he been out?_ _Where was he?_ His eyes widened at the little girl sleeping peacefully on his chest. He shot away from her. The pup whined at being jolted awake. She stood up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A ragged stuffed rabbit was in her hand.

“What’s wrong, Theodore? Did you have a bad dream?”

“Who the hell are you?”


	5. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

January 21, 2016

 

“Who the hell are you?”

The child sniffled on the verge of tears. "I knew this would happen!" she cried.

She began crying in full, distress leaking off her. The smell was choking. Winter _needed it to **stop!**_ It made his stomach turn. Instinct demanded he fix it, comfort her. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kneeling by the child, wiping away her tears. She smiled tentatively, leaning into his touch without fear. Then the pup jumped him! Yet, he remained relaxed even as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Winter couldn’t remember, but instinct told him she was safe. More than safe, there was some unknown connection between them that he couldn’t even begin to process. It was terrifying, yet he wanted to keep it. She pulled away.

He was caught in her light blue gaze. There was such innocence to it. _How had it survived here?_ He'd seen those eyes before, from some distant place… unable to access it. _How long had she been here? Could she be his? No!_

Winter clutched at his head, reeling backward. He crashed into the corner of the cell. His legs were tucked close to his chest. He was rocking back and forth.

“Theodore?”

He didn't look at her. So, Piper sat next to him but didn't take his hand. He wasn't ready to be touched. Maybe he just needed some time to get used to her again. Piper hoped that was all he needed. She sat there offering comfort quietly.

“We don’t gotta talk yet. I’ll just sit here, until you’re ready.”

 _Why was she so near? Why didn’t he mind?_ Her lavender honey scent relaxed him. Slowly his muscles unwound.

 

*****

 

It took hours for Theodore to relax, uncoiling from his tense stance. He seemed so much more broken now. She thought he’d be better.

“Get away,” Winter rasped, finally.

“What?”

“Get away!”

The pup didn't budge. She had to get away from him. He wasn't safe. She'd be better on her own. There was nothing he could do for her. Hydra had her for a reason, so _they_ wouldn't kill her, at least. But _he_ couldn't even trust himself not to do that! She was safer with them.

“No!” The pup spoke assertively.

He growled baring his teeth at her. She didn't flinch. Her gaze remained firm. _What was wrong with the child? Why was she so blind to danger?_

“You don’t scare me.”

She was a fool. He raised his fist, stopping inches from her face. She stood there, unflinching.

"You don't want to hurt me. And you can't scare me. Prove me wrong. Hit me, like, that other one did."

Winter faltered. He wanted her to fear him. It was safer that way, but he couldn't harm her.

“You don’t want to hurt me,” the pup repeated, voice softer and knowing.

“It doesn’t matter,” Winter gruffed.

“It does.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me,” the pup said reasonably.

“No.” Instead, he lifted her and tossed her, screaming and kicking, over his shoulder.

“Put me down!”

He dropped her on the other of side the cell. “Stay.”

Piper glared and ran over to him as soon as he sat down. He picked her up again, setting her in the corner, with a growl of his own. It went on like this for four hours. He finally gave up, allowing the child to sit beside him.

“Theodore.”

He didn’t respond.

“Theodore!”

“Who’s Theodore?” Winter asked.

“You! Don’t you remember.”

“I don’t remember much of anything. Is that my real name?” Winter replied, curious.

He didn't know his name. How was that possible? How could anyone not their own name? What had they done to them?

“No, I don’t think so,” Piper said quietly, at a loss. “What should I call you?”

“Winter.”

“That’s all?”

He nodded.

“My name is Piper Sarah Margret Stark. My friends call me, Pipes. You can call me that if you want.”

“I don’t have friends.” He had handlers and allies, but no friends. It was a pointless connection, a weakness.

“You do now.” Piper spoke firmly.

“I don’t want friends.”

“Too bad.”

The child tensed. Someone was coming. Piper pressed against his side, and his arm wrapped protectively around her. The door opened. A beta with a tray of food entered their surroundings. Winter moved his arm away, the man wasn't a threat. The beta slid the tray through the slot and left. Winter pulled the tray to him and sat in the center of the room. The child was waiting for him to do something. He tasted the food, making sure it was safe for the child, before pushing it toward her.

“Eat.”

“It’s not right.”

It seemed perfectly fine to him. He shrugged. “It’s fine.”

"It isn't," insisted Piper, becoming agitated.

Breakfast was always oatmeal with blueberries, whole grain toast with butter and jam, fruit, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a glass of water. Lunch was several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with smooth peanut butter and grape jam, apple slices, chicken nuggets, and milk. This was dinner. Dinner was mash potatoes, green beans, meatloaf, broccoli, and a glass of milk. Everything here was always the same. There was no change. It was a pattern. A stupid pattern that helped her keep her sanity. It only meant something to her. Piper started crying.

“It’s wrong,” she whimpered.

He patted the girl’s head.

“Food is food, eat.”

She sniffled, wiping away her tears, feeling both sad and foolish. “Okay.”

“Good pup.”

Silly how good it made her feel when he said that.

 

*****

 

Edith smiled. One small change to a pattern cause that much of a reaction. She pulled up the information from Stanly, sensors in the fabric having survived Piper's safety check. There was a spike in her adrenaline and norepinephrine. She needed to do a physical on Piper. For the time being, she would allow Piper to believe it was her choice.

Edith went to their cell, both her subjects tensing at her presence. _Good._ The child was learning proper respect. Soon, she’d know the true extent of Edith’s power. First, though, Edith needed to break the pup down further; not destroy her completely, only loosen a few screws. That nuance would take a few days.

It would be faster to destroy the child's mind completely, but it would take years for Piper to recover. Edith’s record for turning an adult into a quivering puddle was twelve hours. A tough one could last eighteen hours with her.

*****

 

Lena wore a different style of clothing today. A gray wool coat, black pants, black boots, and black and white scarf. Fall clothes. Yesterday, it was summer clothing.

Winter grabbed the child automatically, pushing her behind him. The motion was out of his control, driven by instinct - something he wasn't supposed to have. His eyes widened at the realization. Children had never been an issue before; now should be no different. _Or was it only this pup?_

Piper pressed into his leg as the cell wall retracted into the floor. Lena dragged a folding chair inside with her. She was in their territory. He shook his head. No, it wasn't his territory. He didn’t _have_ territory. Winter pushed the pup into the corner where it was safer.

“Stand down and move aside.” Lena spoke, voice calm.

He flinched before obeying.

“Kneel.”

He fell to his knees seconds later.

“Winter!”

He had to keep her safe. Winter’s body ached with effort as it fought against Lena’s order. It felt as if his mind were fracturing under the strain. Never had he done this. Resisted. Never _wanted_ to. Yet, instinct was forcing him. This was wrong. He wanted to be numb.

Piper watched as Winter shook. Lena had some kind of control over him, and he was straining against it. _It was wrong._ Every fiber in an alpha was wired against submission. Piper ran in front of him, arms outstretched. He couldn’t fight for himself.

“Stop it!” Piper demanded.

“What?” Again, Lena’s voice was uninflected.

“You’re hurting him.”

“I am not,” said Lena, calm and unconcerned. She unfolded her chair, taking a seat in front of them.

“Then stop whatever this is, please,” begged Piper.

"I'm not doing anything to him. He's designed to take commands. His current state is his own doing. Winter shouldn't resist. Denying or resisting an order will only cause him further harm."

Winter was hurting because of her. Because he was trying to protect her. Protecting her went against the commands. “It’s okay, Winter. You don’t have to protect me.”

He instantly relaxed, his breathing heavy.

“Why are you here?” Piper turned back toward Lena.

"To speak with you, Piper."

“I don’t wanna talk to you.”

“Don’t be that way. The sooner you talk with me, the sooner I leave.”

“Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

“That’s a stupid question. You know exactly how I feel. So, tell me what you want and leave.”

Lena smirked. Piper’s bravery seemed dependent on wanting to protect someone.

“I want you to agree to a checkup.”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.” Lena left, the wall sealing behind her.

“Why did you do that?” Winter asked, breath still a little short.

“What?”

“Defend me.”

“That’s what friends do for each other.”

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” he said, exasperated. The pup obviously had _**no**_ self-preservation instinct.

“She won’t kill me. I’m too valuable.”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Winter was shaky.

“What did they do to you?”

“Nothing they won’t eventually do to you.”

Piper shivered. Would she end up an almost mindless tool like him, with no free will? It was terrifying. She bit her lips so hard that it bled. But the pain distracted her from the near devouring fear. It allowed her to think.

“How long have you been here?”

"I don't know." He remembered bits and pieces from different decades, but nothing was clear. There was no number he could put together.

“You’ve got to do better than that.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“I…I can’t remember.”

He wasn't lying. Winter was struggling to put together the pieces.

“It’s okay.” She wanted to cry. Not for herself, but for Winter. He was hollow. Only small bits and pieces of a man, not even enough to make a fraction of a person.

“Don’t waste your tears on me.” Winter brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. “You shouldn’t cry. It shows weakness.”

 

*****

 

The day wore on. None of their meals were right and it irritated her. Whatever sense of time she had was lost. Piper paced the cell, growing increasingly more stressed.

Winter sat quietly in the corner. Watching the pup walk back and forth was agitating. Stacked next to him were two German books. He already knew German, so they must be the girl's.

“Sprichst du Deutsch?”

She looked at him. This was a surprise.

“Nicht gut. Ich habe erst gestern angefangen.”

“Only a day.” It was Winter’s turn to be surprised

"I learn fast. I also speak Italian and Russian fluently,” Piper explained.

He didn’t doubt her intelligence.

“Why are you here?”

“I was taken from my parents.” She hugged the stuffed toy her chest. “I miss them,” she sniffled.

 _What was it to miss someone?_ He had never experienced it personally, but he had witnessed it.

“What are you?” He continued, basic – if unusual- reconnaissance.

“I am a super soldier. And I happen to be really smart too.”

Winter nodded. He seemed to easily accept the idea of a three-year-old with above average intelligence. Most adults had difficulty accepting it until they heard her last name. Winter seemed to know little of his current situation, and even less of the outside world, so he didn’t know the Stark name.

“Normally, adults don’t believe me so quickly.”

“You’re special.”

She nodded.

“That will keep you alive.”

 

*****

 

At 20:00 hours the pup yawned, groggy. They'd spent most of the day going over her German. It was the longest conversation he’d had in some time. When the pup yawned again and began slumping over, Winter picked her up. She drooped against his shoulder.

“I can still work more,” she murmured.

But when he set her down on the thin mattress, she was already out. He pulled the scratchy blanket over her, toy bunny tucked against her chest. Some deep part of him was satisfied at that fact that he could take care of something. It was odd, nurturing life, instead of extinguishing it. And he wasn’t entirely sure if that’s what he was doing. The sad fact was that he was the only one here who would offer her such a thing. Winter wasn't programmed for such behavior and thought he would likely fail.

Thirty minutes later the pup was awake. Her bunny dragged along the floor as she walked toward him.

“Pup?” He tensed when she came near him.

“Make room,” she grumbled.

When he didn’t respond, she made him make room. She climbed over his knees and elbow to settle against his chest.

"It's Piper or Pipes, not pup," she murmured. Her eyes were starting to close.

His muscles were tight. He didn’t know what to do. There was a child sleeping on his chest! It was ridiculous. It took an hour but he finally managed to relax. His eyes started closing at 24:00.

Piper groaned when a high-pitched buzz forced her to wake. Her eyes snapped open after trying to ignore it. The sound was only growing more intense. It hurt! She screamed, clapping her hands over her ears, desperate to block it out.

Winter jolted, tossing her from his chest. The pup was curled in a tight ball, her hands covered ears. _What was she hearing?_

“Make it stop!” she screamed.

“What?”

“That sound.”

To him the room was silent. But there had to be something if the pup was reacting like this. He kneeled by her side covering her hands with his. It seemed to help slightly. For ten minutes she cried out; then finally she fell into his chest.

"You didn't hear it."

He shook his head.

“It was there.”

“I believe you.”

“Why are they doing this to us?” Piper gasped.

“I don’t know.” Winter knew why they subject him to this kind of treatment, but not her.

 

*****

 

Tony settled back at his desk, setting his coffee down next to him. He'd lost count of had many cups he’d had today. His chest had been tight for hours, but he brushed it off as nothing. There had been a near constant ache in his chest since Piper was taken. It was as if a part of his heart were missing. Steve’s presence was the only balm that slightly soothed the ache.

Tony struggled to connect two wires intricately enmeshed into a suit. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. And he’d become so used to Piper reaching over to do this type of delicate work … but, he couldn’t think about that. After the tenth failed try, he threw the project from his desk. It crashed to the ground, the harsh sound reverberating throughout the room.

“Fuck!”

“Tony!”

“What! Should I watch my language? She’s not here!”

“I know that!” Steve straightened his shoulders, fighting a primal instinct to make himself small at his alpha’s raised voice. He’d tried to purge his omega tendencies, that willingness to be owned, to obey. It was an easy habit to fall into with Tony since he trusted the alpha so deeply ... since Tony was always _caring_ for him. But _now_ Tony was yelling; and _now_ his pup was missing and his omega said it was his fault. So, now wasn’t the time for that submissive side.

“I feel it more deeply than you could imagine. The bond between pup and bearer is unbreakable. A blessing when together, but a curse when forced apart.”

A blast shot past him, nearly striking the nesting couch. Steve snarled. That nesting couch was a source of comfort for both of them! Steve thoroughly checked his nest for any signs of damage. It was safe!

“What the hell, Tony?!”

“I wish I had that. To have that connection is better than nothing. But, that doesn’t make your pain greater than mine!” The throb in Tony’s chest stabbed harder, escalating the tightness. His anger made him push past it.

“I didn’t say that.” God, he felt that way! Where was Tony’s shattering ache? Was it even there? Seeing it would be reassuring. It would prove Steve wasn’t the only one falling apart. _But you didn’t want a drunk mate,_ a tiny niggling voice reminded him.

“You might as well have. Do you think I like having to be strong? Having to force myself to stay together for you. It's the most draining thing I’ve ever done in my life and I’m sick of it!”

“I never asked you to do that.”

“You don’t have to. I’m your alpha. It’s part of the job!”

"So, it's job being it with me! Mates are supposed to be there for each other," said Steve in an angry rush. Almost as if he’d been waiting for Tony, for anyone, to tell him he’d failed.

“And where have you been? When have you been here for me, through this?” Tony’s voice was angry, yes, but hurt too.

"When you were having a panic attack about my eyes, and it was too much for you to look into them and see Piper looking back." _Oh,_ that niggling voice said to Steve, _there was a shattered piece._ But the thought made him angrier because Tony had pulled out of it so quickly.

“Once! I’ve been there for you every time! Every time I want comfort from you’ve been gone.”

“I’ve been here the entire time. All you had to do was ask.”

"I shouldn't have to ask. I'm there for you whether you ask me or not. I know when you need me. I thought you would at least offer me the same curtsey!"

Steve glared at the alpha. Tony had been so strong throughout this. It should be what he wanted. All it did was make him embarrassed. Why was he unable to do the same? Why was he falling into nightmares instead of facing up to reality? He was strong! Yet, he felt a weak, pathetic, and incapable. The personal determination he’d relied on throughout his life had failed him, when he needed it most. He’d become the small omega, dependent on the protection of an alpha. Something he swore never to be. It wasn’t Tony’s fault. But he couldn’t tell Tony what was bothering him, admit that he didn’t know up from down anymore. So, he turned away when he saw the pain in his heart mirrored in Tony’s eyes. He wanted to ask, _how can you stand it? Isn’t this too much?_

But that admission would be the last step before relinquishing all his vaunted independence. An independence which had cost him his pup, so he couldn’t let go of it now. Steve was always a person with a plan even if the most chaotic of situation. Somehow Tony had managed to find some level of calm. He wanted that. Steve wanted to be that put together.

"At times like this, I hate you." _Oh, God_. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. “Tony, I-” Steve started.

But the alpha was clutching his left his arm, gasping. And then he was falling, backward… crashing into the cluttered work table behind him.

Steve didn’t know what was happening. “TONY!”

Tony’s chest was vise now. The room was spinning. He couldn’t stand. And the room was _spinning_.

Steve was at his alpha’s side. The man’s skin was clammy. Tony groaned.

“Jarvis, what’s happening?”

“He’s having a heart attack.”

Steve forced down his panic.

“What do I do?”

Dum-E wheeled over with a bottle of aspirin. Steve had Tony swallow several pills.

“When will ambulance get here?”

"It would be faster for me to fly him in a suit," said Jarvis.

Steve stood the alpha up and carried him to the nearest suit, loading him in.

“Steve.” Tony coughed breathlessly, his chest stone, weighted down with pain and loss… and loneliness.

Steve pressed nose and forehead to Tony. Along with the heavy static pressure, Steve could feel an undercurrent … loneliness? …through the mate bond. He hadn’t noticed it before. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

The suit of armor took off.

“Where are you taking him?” asked Steve.

“Mount Sinai Beth Israel Hospital,” replied Jarvis.

“How far?”

“It’s 2.1 miles away.”

"Call Pepper, tell her what happened.”

“Right away.”

Steve ran to the garage, jumping on the nearest bike. Disregarding all stoplights and barely dodging some cars, he sped to the hospital. Steve raced into the emergency room, going to the front desk.

“How can I help, sir?”

“My husband just came in.”

“What’s your husband’s name?”

“Tony Stark.”

The nurse’s eyes widened.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Fear made him blind to the mistake. The slow steady click of the keyboard as the nurse pulled up Tony’s information, near drove Steve insane. He had to get to his mate. Steve nervously tapped his fingers against the counter, unable to hold still.

“Okay, your husband is currently being treated.”

“When will I be able to see him?”

“I can’t tell you that, sir. The doctor hasn’t finished yet.”

Steve bit his lip, swallowing inappropriate words and guttural screams. “Can you tell me where he is?”

“He’ll be transferred to our cardiac unit once treated.”

Steve rubbed is temples, trying not to grow frustrated. The woman was only doing her job. She picked up a phone. Her fingers continued tapping away at the keyboard. He was starting to gain attention. A few people pointed at him and whispered.

“The doctors will explain. The chief of staff told me you can stay in his office. I’ll have someone show you there.”

“Thank you.” It was an automatic response.

“Your husband will be okay. Our doctors are some of the best.”

“I hope so.”

Someone showed him to the office, he didn’t know who. At this point, Steve was just following strangers, he was in such a fog. He’d caused this. _He_ gave his mate a heart attack. It was all he could think about. There was a knock on the door. He’d hoped it would be the doctor, but it was just Pepper and Happy.

“How is he?” asked Pepper.

“I don’t know. They haven’t told me anything yet,” said Steve, dropping his head into his hands. Happy squeezed his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine.”

Steve nodded. Tony had to be fine. He took a deep breath. He wouldn’t get worked up. Tony needed him, breaking down couldn’t be option now.

“Did anyone see you arrive?” asked Happy.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Why is that important?” His mate was hospitalized and it was his fault. He _had_ to get to Tony and apologize.

"If someone snapped a photo of you coming in, the press will be here in a matter of minutes," said Pepper.

Steve rubbed his temples. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with. “I don’t want to talk to them.” He couldn’t put up that public façade. Not now.

“Of course not. If it happens, I’ll handle it,” said Pepper.

Another knock at the door and a beta in scrubs entered. “I’m Dr. Arjun Havaldar. I am the doctor assigned to your husband’s case.” He introduced himself.

“Is Tony okay?” Steve asked.

“He’ll be fine.”

“May I see him?”

"Yes, I'll take you to his room now."

Pepper and Happy tried following them.

“I’m sorry family only,” said Dr. Havaldar.

“Sorry,” said Steve turning around slightly.

“Go,” said Pepper.

Steve followed the doctor into a private patient room. Tony was asleep. He went to his mate’s side and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony’s deep brown eyes slowly opened.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it wasn’t. I should never have said that.”

The doctor cleared his throat.

“So what happened doc?” asked Tony.

“You didn’t have a heart attack, Mr. Stark.”

“I didn’t?”

“Then what happened?” echoed Steve.

“Grief that runs as deep as yours has tendency seep into physical presentation, causing symptoms that mimic those of heart attack. After the loss of a child- ”

“My daughter isn’t dead! She’s missing!” Tony shouted. He groaned as his heart started clenching. The monitor began beeping rapidly.

“I apologize, Mr. Stark but you must calm down.”

Steve carefully cupped the back of Tony’s head and shoulder, gently pulling Tony’s nose into his neck. It took everything in Steve to force himself to purr, but he managed it. Slowly the alpha began to relax. Steve slowly pulled away, searching for any signs of need from his mate, then he touched their foreheads together. He was so sorry. Before letting go, he placed a light kiss on Tony’s lips.

"Please continue, doctor."

“Your EKG has shown arrhythmia recently. I want to keep you overnight for observation. Hospital procedure says that you stay at least three days”

“No, I have things to do.”

“I strongly suggest against that,” began Dr. Havaldar.

“He’ll be staying,” said Steve, firmly.

"What happened should be taken seriously, Mr. Stark. The scar tissue on your heart is very concerning. An actual heart attack may cause more form. As you surely know, scar tissue does not pump and contract as well as healthy tissue. It may affect how well your heart pumps blood,” said Dr. Havaldar.

Tony hadn’t told Steve the full extent of the damage of to his heart. The alpha never told him anything about his doctor appointments.

"You're healthy for a man of your age, but your blood pressure is concerning. It seems to be solely caused by stress. You'll have to watch that."

“There’s no avoiding stress. Not in my life,” said Tony.

“The odd thing is, sir, before now, your blood pressure hadn’t been an issue. Not since 2008.”

“What do we do to prevent something like this from happening again?” asked Steve.

"Spend time with each. Affectionate physical contact. Strengthening bonds with one's mate lessens the strain on the heart in situations like this."

"You're saying we need to have sex?" Steve asked baldly.

Tony nearly laughed. He couldn't get it up if he wanted to. There was something so disturbing about the idea of such intimacy. It wouldn’t be right. Steve looked like he was about to be sick.

“That is preferable, but other physically loving touches will help prevent such reaction from occurring again."

"Thank you, Dr. Havaldar,” said Steve.

“I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow morning,” he said and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Tony, I can’t. I mean I could but-”

“I wouldn’t want you to.” Tony took Steve’s hand. “Thank you.”

“For?” Steve wasn’t being cute, he really didn’t know.

"For purring,” said Tony. “I know how hard that must have been for you."

“I didn’t mean what I said. I could never hate you.” Steve spoke in a rush.

“I know.” Tony sighed.

He made room for Steve in the small hospital bed. Steve lay next to him. They were both too tired and too in need of each other to be angry.

“You were right. I haven’t been there for you like I should have.”

Their fingers entwined.

“You’re here now,” replied Tony.

“Three times,” whispered Steve after a while.

“What?”

“Three times now you’ve scared me.”

“Sorry about that.”

Their frustration with each other faded as the night wore on. They sunk into the comfort of their bond. Steve trembled when Tony breathed against his neck. He bared it to the alpha, gasping as the alpha’s teeth broke his skin, reclaiming him. Tony tenderly lapped the mark. The tension left Steve’s form instantly, his body going limp. He cried when he felt the alpha’s agony coursing through their bond. Steve turned so he was facing Tony. Those brown eyes were dull with grief. _How had he ignored this before?_

“I’m so sorry, Tony.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

*****

 

January 25, 2016

 

Winter jolted was from a peaceful trance when the pup started screaming again. Her hands covered her ears. He placed his hands over hers.

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” she pleaded.

She begged him to make it stop. He wasn’t sure what she wanted to him to stop. Even if he did know, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. There was no pattern to her fits. But they always happened right when she was about to sleep. The pup had gone without sleep for seventy-two hours. She relaxed slightly.

“Done?”

She nodded. Lunch arrived. Winter brought the tray toward them, placing it the middle of the cell. Piper stumbled over, unable to walk a straight line, before sitting across from him.

“It’s wrong again.”

“Eat.”

She shook her head and pushed the tray toward him. He gave her a glass of milk, instead. It shook in her hand. He steadied it for her, holding it as she drank. She burped.

“Good pup.”

She smiled tiredly.

“I’m una buona welpe.”

The mixing of her language started earlier today. That was English, Italian, and German. It was concerning. Seventy-two hours without sleep was nothing for him. But for a three-year pup, it was taxing. He'd seen the toll of sleep deprivation. Winter had been charged with the task of keeping prisoners awake. Untrained adults started hallucinating around seventy-two hours. She was holding up remarkably well. So far, she showed no sign of hallucination. Whatever she was, it was helping her through what she was suffering through.

“Say yes.”

“No.”

Every day Lena would visit and ask Piper to come with her for a physical. Piper said no every time.

“Tell her yes before you lose your mind.”

Her mind had dulled, she was aware.

"What if I say yes and the sound doesn't go away?" Piper asked.

“That’s a risk you’ll have to accept.”

“Okay, but only if you come with me,” Piper negotiated.

“If allowed,” agreed Winter.

Lena came into the room. Piper instantly moved closer to Winter. He gently patted her head.

“What will your answer be today?”

“Yes-

“That’s very good, Piper.”

“You didn’t let me finish. Only if Winter comes, too."

The request worked in Lena’s favor, so she allowed it. Winter’s presence during the appointment would make Piper less likely to try anything.

“That can be arranged, but certain precautions have to be taken for him to be allowed out.”

Piper shook her head trying to force away the urge to sleep. She had to stay sharp.

“What kind of precautions?”

Lena held out a bulky black collar.

“No.” Piper wouldn’t let Winter be demeaned like that.

“Fine,” he said.

“No, Winter.”

If wearing a collar allowed the pup to sleep it was worth it. Winter just looked at Lena.

“Kneel.”

He went to his knees. Piper remained close.

“Go to the corner, Piper,” Lena said.

Piper looked to Winter, he nodded. He accepted what was about to happen, but it didn’t feel good. The glass wall of their cell lowered and Lena stepped in, then locked the collar in place around his neck.

“Ready to go, Piper?”

She nodded. For the first time since she arrived her, Piper left the outer chamber, where her cell was held, on her own two feet. The polished tile floor was cold against her soles. She heard people moving about, but they were out of sight. In front of her was a maze of halls. There were no signs on any of the door. She grabbed Winter’s hand as they walked through the halls.

The pup was slagging, too tired to follow the instinct to stay alert in the face of danger. She’d expended the last of her energy confronting Lena. He picked her up. She wound her arms around his neck and hid her face, yawning softly. He nudged her with his shoulder. It wasn’t safe to sleep here.

“Just resting my eyes.”

Piper whined when she was put on a cushioned examination table. The room was painted gray and lacked anything unique to distinguish it. Winter stood in the corner.

“Take off your shirt.”

Piper fidgeted, uncomfortable. Winter seemed to sense her discomfort and understand. He focused his gaze on the ground. She took off her shirt, shivering when a cold stethoscope pressed against her chest.

“Breath in, breath out.”

She did as told, letting Lena take her vitals. Piper couldn’t stop herself from crying. She missed Uncle Bruce. He made going to the doctor fun. And Papa would be sitting in the corner chair if she got scared. She couldn’t cry! Piper sniffled, wiping away her tears. She was silent as the examine continued.

“Only a blood sample.”

She whined. Papa would let her sit in his lap when Uncle Bruce took her blood. Piper forced back her tears. It was only a needle.

"Will, that be a problem?"

“No.” Piper extended her arm closing her eyes.

“There, done.”

Piper slowly opened her eyes. There were two vials of blood in Lena’s hand.

“Was that so bad?”

“No.”

“You can put your on shirt.”

Piper started nodding off. The room was cool, but it was quiet. Lena was humming something. That was Papa’s song. She fell asleep in seconds to the tune.

“Stand down soldier.”

Winter was relaxed until that command was given. From her lab jacket, Lena pulled a collar. It was thinner than the one he wore. There was a small click as it locked in place.

“Do have something you want to ask?"

He nodded.

"I grant you permission."

“Is she mine?”

“In a sense. She’s your trainee.”

 _Trainee?_ They wanted him to turn the pup into a version of him. How long would it take for such a transformation to take place? He didn't want her to change. But, if she'd stood any chance of survival, she would have to.

“But to answer your question, she’s not your offspring.”

Relief swept through him. He hadn't sired a child. That didn't explain his urge to protect her, though.

“Her training will begin tomorrow.”

From a drawer, she pulled a razor.

“Clean yourself up.”

He glanced at the pup.

“She’ll still be here when you return.”

 

*****

 

Winter went to the locker room. It was empty. He was thankful for the quietness. The showers turned on upon his entrance, and the hot water hit him perfectly. He moaned, enjoying one of the only pleasures in his life.

He used the scentless soap provided. Winter would normally spend as long as possible under the heated spray, but he didn’t want to leave the pup with Lena longer than he had to.

He went to the mirror. Judging from the length of his hair, it had been four years since it was last cut. He trimmed his hair to a more reasonable length, then shaved. He took a moment to stare at his reflection. It was a face he hadn’t seen in some time. This face didn’t truly belong to him. Who was he? Did he have someone looking for him? He turned his head slightly, stretching his neck, but found no claim mark. No. No family was looking for him. That was for the best.

These weren't things he had thought of before. They _shouldn't_ be things he thought about now. It was useless. Winter returned to the small medical station. The pup was still asleep on the examination table but she looked unharmed.

“Return to your cell.”

He gathered the child from the table. He paused at the door, still focused, as usual, on the mission.

“Will you stop the sound?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The glass wall sealed behind them. He put Piper on the mattress pulling the blanket over her. She should sleep for the rest of the day. When dinner came, he gently nudged her awake.

“Winter?” She stared. His face was clean-shaven and his hair had been cut. Under all that scruff was a nice face.

“You have a good face.”

He blinked. A good face?

“You aren’t used to compliments are you?”

“No.”

She yawned. “I slept!”

Winter nodded. The pup jumped him, embracing him.

“Thank you, thank you, Winter!”

“I did nothing.”

“You made the sound go away.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

The child’s mind was set. He had no urge to change it. No, one had ever stared at him with admiration before. He was unworthy.

“Eat.” He offered her the entire plate.

“What about you?”

“Eat.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. She ate the entire meal too tired to care what it was. She yawned, before crawling back into bed, burrowing under the scratchy blanket. Piper really missed the soft fluffy blankets of her bed at home. After a while, she got up and made a small nest out of the large blanket. It wasn’t as good as the ones Papa built her, but it was better than nothing. Winter stared at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a nest.”

He looked at the small structure. _**What** was its purpose?_ It didn’t provide any defensive or offensive advantages. Maybe it was strategic? Winter looked a question at her, but the pup was already asleep. He took a seat by the bed, watching over her.

 

*****

 

Natasha stood in a S.H.I.E.L.D black site interrogation room. She had been called in to take over a particularly difficult interrogation. They’d been looking for this man since the Cold War. An old man with thinning white hair and pale gray eyes stared back at her.

“Klaus Wagner.”

"So, you know my name."

She’d been locked in the room with the man for hours silently studying him. He hadn’t even flinched when she entered the room. Torture would be useless against him. A master was immune to the craft. He was more famously known as the Surgeon. The man had a talent for knowing the exact amount of pain a person could take before dying. She had seen his victims.

“I’ve been caught before, girl, and they released me.”

“Not this time.”

He smirked.

“So sure? What if I give you a name?”

“Of who.”

“Of the man who took the poor little pup, Piper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EKG - is a test that measures the electrical activity of the heartbeat. With each beat, an electrical impulse (or “wave”) travels through the heart. This wave causes the muscle to squeeze and pump blood from the heart.
> 
> Norepinephrine - substance that is released predominantly from the ends of sympathetic nerve fibers and that acts to increase the force of skeletal muscle contraction and the rate and force of contraction of the heart. The actions of norepinephrine are vital to the fight-or-flight response, whereby the body prepares to react to or retreat from an acute threat.


	6. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

Winter watched as the pup began to wake, scowling when he saw their meal had arrived. It was a dinner menu. The change meant nothing to him. The quality of his food had improved greatly since the pup's arrival. But this would upset her. It wasn't only the meal, but also, the timing. It was 04:00. Their meal's arrival was four hours early. The smell of food caused the pup stir.

“Winter?”

“Breakfast.”

“Too early,” she whined, then glared at the tray. “It’s wrong.”

“I know, but eat while it’s warm. It won’t get any better cold.”

“I don’t like meatloaf.” She poked at the mushy square of meat.

“You been eating it for twenty-three days. Why is it an issue now?”

Piper stared at him in disbelief.

“Twenty-three days?” It had felt so much _longer_. “I thought it was more. Are you sure?”

He nodded. She was on the verge of crying again. There were no words he could say to make her feel better, so he rubbed her back.

“Do you got anyone looking for you, Winter?”

“No.”

“Would remember if you did?”

“No.”

“Then, how do you know?”

“I bare no mark.”

“That doesn’t mean there isn’t someone out there looking for you.”

How could she believe that? With a mind as talented as hers, why would she waste her thoughts on the idea that someone was looking for him?

“There isn’t.”

“Then you can home with me.”

It was a nice thought. But she didn’t realize how unrealistic that was? Even if they did escape together, no parent would want him near their child. The two of them were forced into this situation and just happened to get along. Winter simply nodded. He wouldn’t take away the pup’s hope. So many things would be taken from her. He couldn’t steal that from her, too. She’d need it.

Piper accepted her share of the food, grudgingly eating the meatloaf. When finished, she settled into Winter’s corner, sticking her tongue out at him when he glanced over at her. She hugged her toy closely to her chest, ready for sleep.

Finished eating, Winter settled by her side and she huddled against him. _Why did she refuse to sleep in the bed? What was gained from sleeping so nearby?_ He ran his fingers through her hair.

“Papa would always run his fingers through my hair when he read me a story. Do have any stories?”

“No.” None that wouldn’t scare her. Winter couldn’t have her scared of him.

“I’ll tell you all the stories I know.”

“Not now, punk.” He ruffled her hair.

She giggled. “Jerk.”

The pup cuddled against his chest. She started making that odd fluttering sound again. Piper yawned, her eyes growing heavy.

“Just so you know, I’d look for you,” she said.

He patted her head. “Sleep, pup.”

An hour later, an alpha entered the room. He smelled of pepper and gun cleaner. Winter knew that scent.

“Rumlow.” Winter pulled the pup closer, keeping her out of sight. He bared his teeth.

“Shh, you wouldn’t want to wake her.” Rumlow studied the two in disbelief. “The crazy bitch was right. I didn’t know you liked them so young.”

Winter’s hands fisted. He wanted to break the alpha’s neck, along with several other things. _How dare he even imply that?_ He growled.

“Did I hit a nerve? Use your words, big guy.”

“What do you want?”

“You have an assignment.”

Winter looked down at the pup, tucked away in his arms. He would have to leave her.

“Where?”

Rumlow slid a debriefing packet through the wall slot. Winter flipped open the folder. His target was a Hunter Smith, located in the Shawlands of Glasgow. A trip to Scotland would take him away from the pup for days.

“When do we depart?”

“Now.”

Winter scowled.

“You depart in ten,” Rumlow amended.

Winter carefully lifted the pup, and she huddled into his neck. He placed her down on the mattress. Should he wake her? No, leaving while she was awake would only make things difficult. If she asked him to stay, he’d likely defy his orders, which would only put her in further danger.

“Please be here when I return.”

“Winter?” Her voice was groggy with sleep.

“Sleep.”

She yawned. “Night, night.”

He stayed with her until she was sound asleep. The wall of the cell sunk into the ground allowing him through when he was ready to leave.

 

*****

 

The doctors finally permitted them to leave the hospital. Tony struggled with buttons of his shirt, impatient.

“I can’t even button a fucking shirt.”

“Let me.” Steve quickly helped his mate, his hands stopping at the shirt’s collar, fingers tracing over the fresh mark he’d left there. He nuzzled against it, tenderly lapping at the wound.

“And you’re sure you are okay?” he asked.

“Steve, sweetheart, for the hundredth time, I’m fine.”

There was a knock on the door. Pepper came in. “There’s a mob out there,” she said.

The couple groaned. All they wanted to do was go home.

"Let's get it over with," said Steve.

Hand in hand, Tony and Steve forced their way through the crowd of cameras. Steve blocked out the questions the best he could, instead, focusing on the shuttering sound of the cameras. When they finally got into the car, he burrowed his face into Tony's neck, pulling away when he could no longer hear the clicks of the camera.

“Sorry.” He was trying to be less dependent on his mate. Steve wanted to be stronger. Tony needed him.

“Steve, I don’t want you to stop needing me.”

“But-” Steve began.

“You only have to remember you’re not alone in this.”

“I will.”

Tony kissed him. He wrapped his arm around Steve, pulling him closer, needing him too.

The drive home was too quick. They sat in the tower of the garage for several minutes. Steve grabbed Tony's blood pressure medicine from the back seat. It was a temporary prescription. He shook a pill from the bottle and offered it to Tony.

“I’ll take it later.”

“You won’t.”

Tony accepted the pill from him, swallowing it dry.

“Thank you.” Steve smiled.

When they reached their penthouse, Natasha was perched at the bar, an empty shot glass sitting in front of her. She spun the glass. Natasha always appeared when there was even the slightest hint of where Piper might be.

"What do you have?" asked Steve, trying not to get his hopes up.

“The name of the man who took, Piper,” she said.

“Are you sure this isn’t another false lead?” asked Tony.

“It’s the most reliable information we’ve gotten.”

“What’s the name?” asked Steve.

“Hunter Smith,” said Natasha.

“Why does that name sound familiar?” asked Steve.

“He was a trainee at S.H.I.E.L.D. while you were at the training facility. Smith flunked out and used what he learned to become a small-time mercenary. We find him, we may find his boss. That is if they don't kill him first,” she said.

“Where is he?” asked Tony.

“Glasgow, Scotland. When will you leave?” said Natasha.

“Now.”

Steve grabbed his shield. “Will you bring your suit?” he asked.

“I’ll bring something.” Tony didn’t have much faith in the new lead. But he hoped he was wrong, that it would lead to something. Piper had to be out there somewhere. He should have put a tracker on her. They went up to the roof where Jarvis had the jet waiting for them.

*****

Steve watched his alpha. Tony stared blankly out the window. There was always something alive in Tony’s eyes, but it had been fading, lately. He hoped there was something to this lead. Otherwise, it may shatter his mate further. Steve sighed. It wasn’t only him who need some new hope. They both needed something to grasp onto, help keep them going. Steve took Tony’s hand, and Tony held on tightly.

 

*****

 

Piper's eyes fluttered open.

“Winter?”

No answer. She raised her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Winter was gone. He had been here just this morning. She instantly woke up, shooting from the bed. Her cell was truly empty. She went for the only item of comfort, Stanley the flattened rabbit, hugging it closely to her chest. Piper bit her lip barely fending off the tears.

“He’ll be back. He has to come back,” she whimpered. All she had to do was wait. She huddled down in Winter’s corner, where his scent was strongest. Piper counted down the hours in her head. Two hours ticked by and nobody entered, not even Lena.

“WINTER!”

She screamed until her voice went hoarse. Tears burned at her eyes. _No!_ She was tired of crying! They took away Winter. Her only friend! **She would get him back!** Rage filled her small form. The energy surging through her was overpowering.

Her eyes burned. It was too heavy, she needed to get rid of whatever was coursing through her. She needed it _out!_ The glass wall of the cell burst as a blue wave of power emanated from her and she screamed. Her vision blurred. Everything went dark.

 

*****

 

Lena looked around the glass-covered floor observation room. The two-way window had shattered. She rushed over to Piper. The cerulean glow was just fading from her skin. She forced open one of Piper's eyes, shining a light in it. Her pupils constricted in response, so Piper wasn’t brain dead. Lena quickly took several blood samples before the surge left Piper’s system. Her body seemed to be fully functioning. The only oddity was her skin. It was cool to the touch. Lena lifted the girl and carried her to a medical room, laying her down on a bed and strapping the restraints in place.

“You’re finally showing your potential.”

It was perfect timing, too. Pierce would be visiting soon. Lena double-checked Piper’s restraints, before returning to her office to study the newly gathered data.

 

*****

 

Winter's flight landed. There was only one airport in Glasgow, and it was unusually crowded. He counted at least fifty cameras. _Who was arriving?_ There was nothing in the debriefing packet about this.

“They’re here!” An excited cry rose from the crowd.

Best to get an assessment of the situation. Winter moved to a large window facing the runway. A handsome couple was walking down the stairs of a private jet. Stars of some kind. There would be more eyes around, but their paths were unlikely to cross. Winter moved on.

He stopped in front of a shop. Its shelves were packed with plushy stuffed unicorns. He touched the fluffy sparkling fabric. Pipes would like something like this. An omega should have soft things. They should be comfortable. All she had was a scratchy wool blanket.

“Last minute gift for your daughter?”

How had the clerk snuck up on him?

“This is my first time away from her,” said Winter, imitating a Scottish accent perfectly.

He paid for the toy and shoved it into his bag. In the garage, a motorcycle was waiting. The attached saddlebags were packed with everything he needed to complete his assignment. It was only nine miles to the target’s location. He put on his helmet.

It was difficult to keep the speed limit, but that was all part of the cover. Winter wasn’t made to raise any suspicion. An encounter with the local police for any reason could slow the mission. Before taking out the target he wanted to observe him. The asset went to an old alpha pub called The Water Trough.

Winter pulled into a parking space and entered the bar. It smelled of fish and chips and stale beer. A crowd of alphas and betas stood around several flat screens, watching a soccer match. Winter took a seat in the corner of the bar, sinking into the darkness. He ordered a beer to help him look less out of place.

His eyes locked on the target, watching as Smith failed to impress the omega working the bar. Watching the man gave no answer to why the alpha was his assignment. There wasn't much to Smith. Winter had taken out far more difficult targets. Why had he been sent after someone so low rate? Odd, but it wasn't his place to question a mission. He’d prefer something more in line with his abilities.

Winter left for Smith's flat. Perched out was a camera. He opened the door a crack on arrival. Catching the tripwire set at the door, he stepped over it. It was tied to a grenade. Winter found and removed all of Smith’s hidden weapons. All he had to do was wait for his prey. The door finally opened a couple of hours later. Winter's senses came alive.

He caught the man in a chokehold. Smith flailed against him. It took nearly a minute for him to pass out. Winter complete the assignment here. His usual tactics wouldn’t work here. They wanted Smith to disappear. Winter readied the room. Lining it with plastic. There could be no trace of him here. The room was it would be simple to end now. He was curious to why. Why he was sent here. Ever since the pup’s arrival, he questioned, not aloud though. His mission was the one thing he thought would be unaffected by her. But here he was lingering. This was dangerous. It was so uncomplicated before, yet he didn’t wish for it to change. He only had to keep himself in line.

Winter would give the man an hour. If Smith did not wake in that time, he’d put a bullet through the man’s head and forget whatever question he may have. Winter counted down the minutes. After fifty-nine minutes Smith woke up.

Smith woke, tied to his living room chair. A masked alpha stood in the corner watching him.

"This is about the girl,” he said.

Winter tensed.

“The name,” he said.

“Shit, I thought everyone Piper fucking Stark.”

Winter was on him in an instant, pressing a knife to his throat.

“Did her parents hire you? I could see Stark stooping to hiring mercenary, but I didn’t think Mr. Goody Too Shoes would allow it. I’ll tell you where she is if you let her go.” The knife-wielding alpha remained quiet.

Winter didn’t know where to go from this point. He’d interrogated before but was given a list of wanted information. From there he could form a question.

“What did you do to her?”

It had taken him too long to string the six-word sentence. Smith laughed.

“Not the sharpest one are you.”

Winter pressed the edge of the blade into Smith's neck, sinking it in just enough to pierce the skin.

“Answer.”

“I took her from her parents.”

That was enough. Winter didn’t need to know more. He’d already too far pushed the limits of his restrictions Winter stuffed a gag in Smith’s mouth. He was the reason the pup would be put through hell. The reason that innocent little girl would be turned into a monster like him. Winter’s skill was in the efficiency with which he killed. But he was also well versed in torture. His methods were dependent on the confines of his mission. Winter would take his time with this bastard, make him suffer in every way possible.

 

*****

 

Steve sighed when he saw more press awaiting them.

“How did they know?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Tony took his hand. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

They force their way through the crowd, and toward the hotel. Tony unlocked the door to their room. Steve sat on the bed.

“How many people live here?”

“636,410,” said Tony.

“How are we going to find her?”

“We've searched a city of 1.629 million. We can find one man. I already have Jarvis looking. It won’t take long,” Tony said. Though, even an hour more was too long.

“We won’t be the only ones looking for him.”

"We'll find him before that," said Tony, hands fisting. He wasn't sure what he'd do to the man when they came face to face. He couldn't lose control. Alpha instinct demanded retribution. It didn't care that Smith was their only lead.

“Tony?” Steve asked, seeing his husband’s sudden tension.

“What if I lose it? Kill our only lead.”

“You aren’t a killer, Tony,” Steve said gently.

“I am. Directly and indirectly.”

Steve was battling the same issue. He wanted his pound of flesh. Control felt impossible in a situation like this. Their daughter had been stolen.

“This is a new hope,” said Tony, finally.

"And what if turns out to be nothing? We're at a standstill again."

Tony took a breath. It was difficult, almost impossible, for him to be the hopeful one. It wasn’t in his character. He was always a realist. Steve was the one capable of lifting a person’s spirit, and even in the most dreadful of situations giving them hope. He kissed Steve hoping it would bring a brief distraction. Steve pulled away.

“I’m not in the mood,” said Steve.

“What to do you need?” asked Tony.

“Can we just lay down?” he asked.

Tony nodded, flicking off the lights. He took his mate in his arms, running his fingers through his hair. Steve couldn’t take holding still. He sat up pulling Smith’s file from the bag near his bed. Opening it for the hundredth time today. Nothing in his file would explain why. What could possibly be enough to take their daughter?

“Do you want me to turn on the light?” asked Tony.

The dark didn’t hamper his vision in the least.

“What could they have possibly given him to make it worth it?”

Tony groaned giving up on the idea of sleeping. It was unlikely that he would have slept anyway. He turned on the bedside lamp.

“I don’t know,” said Tony.

“Was being fired enough? What did they offer him?”

“Steve, I wish I had the answers you wanted. Staying up all night staring at file will do nothing.”

Steve stuffed the file back into his bag. It would get him nowhere. He fell back into the mattress.

“We’ll find her,” said Tony, softly.

“We have to.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for hours. Steve couldn’t sleep. He watched minutes pass by on the ornate antique clock in their room. Eventually, Tony’s arms went slack around him. He wished he could sleep, but worry wouldn’t let him.

The deep ache in his heart made him wish for the numbness of the ice. Steve wished he could be frozen until this was over; until they had their daughter again. He hated the unknown.

 

January 27, 2016

 

Beeping at three in the morning jolted them from sleep.

“Tony?”

“It’s Jarvis, he’s found something.”

“Where?”

“In the Shawlands. Hunter Smith was last seen leaving a bar called the Water Trough. His apartment is only five minutes from the bar," said Tony.

“Another step closer.” Finally, they were closer to their daughter.

They left immediately.

 

*****

 

Winter glared at the deformed corpse. His clothes were drenched in blood. The sticky red substance glued to his skin. His knuckles were beaten. He’d never taken such joy in a kill. Winter rolled his shoulders. There was work to do. First the camera the computer it fed to was in the closet. Winter scowled at the device. He wished it was as simple as destroying the device. From his pocket, he took a flash drive inserting it into the computer. They hadn’t bothered teaching him tech, instead of giving him the tools that would do it for him.

Winter rolled up the tarps, setting them in the sink. The room was pristine. He would incinerate them later. His process was ruined when heard to people coming down the hall. There was no rattle of keys. They were heading in his direction. Winter put on his mask. He had to leave. His protocol overrode his process. He could not be caught.

From outside, Steve and Tony heard someone stumbling through the window. Steve broke down the door. The room was draped in plastic. Duck-taped to an armchair was a beaten corpse, its features too swollen to be distinguishable.

Steve ran to the window. An alpha male dressed in black was running from the apartment. It was the same alpha who attacked him when he was pregnant with Piper. Steve sprinted down the fire escape after him.

“Steve!” Tony shouted. Shit, why hadn’t he brought a suit? Steve was more than capable of handling himself. Tony had to trust that, and focus on the here and now. He was standing in an apartment with a dead man. He made a call to Agent Hill. A flashing light caught his eye. There in the monitor was a flash drive. Tony took it, sliding it into his pocket. He could handle it better than S.H.I.E.L.D. As soon as he finished explaining the situation he went after his mate.

 

*****

 

Winter looked back. An omega was on his tail, forcing him into an alley. Their eyes locked. He knew those eyes. _Those were Piper’s eyes._ This was her bearer. Winter edged toward the fire escape.

“Where is my daughter?!”

“I’m sorry.”

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

The omega tackled him. While his attacks were sloppy with emotion, the few that struck were powerful nonetheless. Winter grabbed his knife, sinking it deeply into the omega’s leg, and pushed past him. He needed to get away but he didn’t want to permanently hurt someone Piper loved. An arm wrapped around his neck, trying to choke him out. Winter jabbed his elbow repetitively into the omega’s side, cracking ribs.

“Where is she?” the omega gasped, refusing to let go despite the pain.

Winter tossed the omega off him, then ran into the slowly gathering morning crowd. He didn’t dare look back. Those piercing blue eyes were too much for him. He felt like he was betraying something like it felt to disobey a command. But that didn’t make any sense. Not when he knew he was following orders; orders that were the only way to keep he and the pup safe.

Steve hobbled to his feet, limping toward the end of the alley.

“Steve!”

“Tony!”

Tony’s eyes widened when he saw the large knife trapped in Steve’s legs. He braced the omega. “What the hell happened?”

“It was him. It was him,” repeated Steve.

Several black SUVs pulled into the alley, Agent Hill exiting one of the vehicles before it came to a full stop.

“Get in,” she ordered.

“No, he’s still out there! He knows where Piper is!” growled Steve.

“We have every camera in the city looking for him. Tony sent us the description. We’ll find him. Right now, we have to get the both of you out of here,” explained Hill.

“We’ll get him, Steve.”

Steve looked in the direction where Winter had disappeared, before hesitantly getting into the car.

“Tony, he was the same man who attacked me on the plane.”

“I know.”

“Next time I won’t lose him,” said Steve.

Tony nervously looked at Steve's leg. He was currently bleeding out onto the leather seats.

“I’ll be fine,” said Steve, eye’s following Tony’s gaze.

“You have a knife in your leg. That isn’t fine!”

“It’s nothing.” His aching side and bleeding leg were nothing compared to what he felt in his heart.

“I was so close. How could I let him slip through my fingers?”

“You’ll get another chance. We both will,” said Tony.

“If we find anything at the crime scene, you’ll be the first to know. Our people are processing it now,” said Hill.

“Thank you,” said Steve. He leaned into his mate.

“It won’t be long until we reach S.H.I.E.L.D., try and rest,” said Hill.

There really wasn't much else they could do at the moment. Between the pain and a sleepless night, Steve hated to admit it, but he was wiped out.

 

*****

Winter washed off the blood the best he could in a public bathroom and changed into his civilian clothes. His hands were shaking. He clutched the counter taking a breath. What were these emotions weighing on his chest? It was heavy, unbearable. Pain, he could adjust to. This was new. He hoped, in time, he’d adjust to this, as well.

Winter shook his head. He needed to keep his mind on the task and escape unnoticed. For him to move freely, he’d have to wait until dark, so he checked into a seedy motel. Winter verified the exits and escape routes. Then he locked his room door and settled in to wait, turning on the old TV to break the silence. It was tuned to some news channel.

He sat on the foot of his bed, staring blankly forward, only breaking from the trance when he saw the omega on the news. It was footage from the airport.

_“The search for the missing Stark child grows worldwide. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were seen at the Glasgow airport. There has been no information on what could have led to their visit. We are currently waiting on any further news from authorities.”_

Winter scowled. He’d have to be more careful. The authorities would be out in number. Piper wasn’t the average missing child. Her parents were famed. Authorities would be out in force, looking for anyone suspicious.

He turned off the TV, falling back into the filthy mattress. His thoughts traveled to blue-eyed omega. He should have told him where the pup was regardless of the punishment. If they killed him at least he'd die for a worthy cause. Reuniting a family. He'd destroyed so many.

He realized he didn’t want to give up Piper. Even though it was in her best interest. She was the one good thing in his life. He wanted her to stay within his life. It was a selfish unrealistic desire. But he had no power to determine whether she stayed or went. _Was being in her presence worth watching her inevitable destruction?_ The longer she stayed under their control the more she’d likely change. That pup was the only thing keeping him going. He growled at himself. He’d become so dependent on someone else. He put on the TV again trying to escape the thoughts.

A photo montage of the pup was playing. She was smiling in every photo. Winter had seen the pup had smiled before but never like. The ones he’d seemed dull compared to those being displayed. Winter knew as long as she was with them, he’d never see her make that gesture. He had to get her back to a place where she could smile like that again. _How could he?_ He possessed the skills to do just that. But lacked the ability to use them for such a purpose.

The voices of the new casters grew annoying. He flipped through the channels until the screen became a blur of gray, white, black, enjoying the white noise it provided.

He went into the bathroom, ignoring the blatant filth and got into the shower. The hot water lasted all of five seconds before turning cold. He shut off the water as soon as he was clean and changed into another set of civilian clothes. His hand brushed the fluffy white unicorn he'd gotten the pup. Would he even be allowed to give it to her? He stuffed it to bottom of his bag, again, not wanting to think about what may be happening to the child in his absence.

He took out a cloth and started dutifully cleaning and polishing his arm. The repetitiveness of the motion was relaxing. He yawned. It had been some time since he had to exert that level of force.

 

*****

 

Steve sat on a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital bed. His leg was being patched up. But the ache in his side lingered. Agent Hill debriefed them in their room. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gathered no new intelligence on the Winter Solider since their last encounter with him. That was nearly three years ago when Winter ambushed him on a plane injecting Piper with the super-soldier serum, while still in his stomach.

“So you have nothing,” said Tony.

“The man is a ghost,” said Hill.

Tony’s hand fisted. He took a breath unclenching his hands.

“I want that computer, Hill,” he said.

“Our people can handle it,” she said.

“I’ll take care of it,” said Tony.

The sheer alpha dominance of the man’s tone even had Hill backing down.

“I’ll make sure it gets to you,” she said. Hill left them.

“Tony, what was that about?” asked Steve.

“I need to feel like I’m doing something,” he said.

Steve understood that need.

“I hope it helps.”

“Me too.”

Tony didn’t want to tell Steve about the flash drive yet, not until he was sure he had something. He didn’t want to get either of their hopes up only to be let down again. If there were nothing only he’d be let down.

Steve winced as he took a breath. He was lucky the shattered ribs hadn’t punctured anything vital. It would take weeks for the fragments to mend. Tony sat at his side fidgeting with his phone. Steve knew he wasn’t just playing around. He was likely working on some sort of program to find their daughter. The door opened and Natasha came in.

“Hey, Nat,” Steve sighed, not hiding his pain successfully.

“Anything new?” asked Tony.

“You disturbed his process. I’ve seen Winter’s kills. He’s perfect, methodical and efficient. He prefers one clean headshot. This was-

"Emotional," said Steve.

“He’s done this for years. Never growing emotional,” said Natasha.

“What triggered it?” asked Steve.

"It doesn't matter! He killed our only lead. Now we have to find a ghost!" Tony burst out. When other two just stared at him, wordless, Tony left to get some air.

Steve hobbled up and tried following him, but Natasha grabbed his arm.

“He needs space.”

Steve sunk back down into a chair.

"I will be honest with you. Since one else is," she said. Honesty was something she couldn’t usually afford in her profession.

"I don't want to hear it," said Steve, getting up.

She pushed him back into his chair.

“Your daughter is alive.”

“I know.”

“That’s more than most parents of missing children have.”

Steve was silent.

“But that’s not what this conversation about,” continued Natasha.

“Than what?”

“Do you know why Winter escaped?”

Steve growled, rising from his seat. He backed Natasha into a corner, hating where this conversation was heading. “Drop it!”

Natasha grabbed his arm, spinning, and slammed him into the wall. He gasped, his side stinging.

“You’ve lost your edge. That’s why he got away.”

Steve shoved her away. Natasha remained steady, while he was verging on a mental break.

“What would Piper say if she saw you like this? You’re wasting away.”

“BE QUIET!” He didn’t want to hear this.

“Fighting for her also means taking care of yourself. You’re useless to her like this.”

Nat was right. Everything she said was true. It stung deeply but it needed to be spoken and acknowledged. Tears silently leaked down his cheeks.

“Thank you, Nat.”

She embraced him. He melted into her hold.

 

*****

 

Tony enjoyed the brisk air against his face. The silence allowed him to think clearly. He'd been out here for over an hour. It shouldn’t have gone this way. They should have Winter. He’d seen what Steve could do, but in his current condition, he didn’t stand a chance. Steve had the ' _fight_ ', but this time the bigger dog won. Tony sighed. He didn’t blame Steve. Grief was sickening. No, the blame laid in the people who’d taken their daughter. He took another breath before entering Steve's room and was surprised to find the omega eating.

“Steve?”

“Hey.”

“You’re eating. What happened?”

"I got some much-needed perspective."

Tony didn't pry further, just glad that Steve was eating again. He sat next to him rubbing his back. When Steve was done, he pushed the tray away.

“When will we get the autopsy report?”

“Eight hours, maybe more,” replied Tony.

“That’s too long.”

“We can’t rush this.”

So, they waited, enjoying the calm silence that had fallen between them. When they were called down to the morgue, Natasha and Agent Hill joined them. A white-haired beta stood by a table bearing the battered corpse.

“Dr. Ballentine, what do you have for us?” asked Hill.

"Honestly, I don't know where to start. Almost every bone is broken. His major joints have been dislocated put back in place and shot through. And that's just the preliminaries." Ballentine began listing the other multitude of injuries. “I’d say, all in all, he died of severe blunt force trauma, but it was slow. This took hours.”

A primal part of Tony enjoyed the fact that the man had suffered. But he hated that he wasn’t the one who had caused it. Mainly he detested that they hadn’t gotten one piece of the information they so desperately needed.

“Can you tell us anything about the man who did this?”

“To break every bone in man’s body I’d say he was extremely angry.”

It was nothing he didn’t already know.

“And there’s something else I found odd,” said Ballentine.

“What?” asked Steve.

“Certain instruments leave a distinct type of bruising. I thought there’d be multiple patterns present but there’s only one, a fist. He’s strong. Strong enough to snap grown man’s femur in half do you know how much force that takes to do that?” said Ballentine.

“No,” said Hill.

“It takes 4,000 newtons of force. Who or whatever did will be exhausted asleep for days,” said Ballentine.

“We twelve hours. Eighteen at most before he’s moving again,” said Steve. He could only base those number off his own experience.

It would have been a far more useful bit of information if he’d seen Winter’s face. Still, there couldn’t be many men with metal arms. It should be easy enough for S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

*****

 

Piper's eyes slowly opened. The walls were painted green with white flowers. It smelled like a hospital. Was she somehow home? She turned her head to the side, but it didn't look like any room from the tower.

“Papa? Daddy?”

She couldn’t raise her arm. Her arms and legs were restrained.

“Sorry, Piper.”

Lena sat in the chair next to her bed. She shouldn’t be in that chair. Papa, Daddy, or maybe even Winter should be there. There were at least five other people she’d truly prefer.

“Go away.”

“Not until you answer some questions.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“I’m sure you’re wondering where Winter is.”

“What did you do him?!”

“I did nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’ve done many things, but I’ve never lied to you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“He’s your friend I thought you want to know where he went. What if he’s danger?” said Lena.

Piper needed to know where Winter was. Her friend was gone without any explanation. She had to know if he was safe.

“It's kinda hard to have a good conversation when I’m strapped to the bed,” said Piper.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Lena undoing the straps.

“If I tell you will you tell me where he is?”

  
She was worried about her friend. All she needed to know right now is if he was okay.

“I will,” said Lena.

“What do you want to know?” asked Piper, rubbing her wrists.

“What’s the first thing you remember from before you fainted?”

“Meatloaf,” said Piper.

“Your breakfast.”

“Meatloaf isn’t breakfast,” said Piper.

“That’s what I meant, Piper,” she said.

“You asked me about the first thing I remembered. And that was getting yucky meatloaf for breakfast,” said Piper.

“You’re a smart girl. You know that’s not what I meant. Let’s start again. How did you feel before the incident?” asked Lena.

“I was angry. So angry.”

“Then what?” asked Lena.

 "Something powerful flowed through me. It wasn’t like anything I ever felt before. Then it burned. Starting behind my eyes and spreading down through the rest of me.”

“Have ever felt anything similar to it?” asked Lena.

“No.”

Piper looked around the room. Its uniformity bothered her. The room was so unlike the limited surroundings she’d seen.

“I want to go back to my room,” she said.

“It's under repair, so no,” said Lena.

“I don’t like it here. I want to go back.”

“You must learn how to make the most of a situation. Thank you, Piper,” said Lena, rising from her seat.

“What about Winter?”

“He’s on assignment.”

“Is he okay?”

Lena was already out the door. Piper jumped out of bed. As soon as she touched the door a pulse of electricity surged through her. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed curled on the ground. Piper was wary of testing her new enclosure. She climbed back into bed. Piper fell back into the mattress. _Why hadn’t Winter said goodbye? Where had he gone? What if he was hurt?_ There was nothing she could do from here. She was strapped to a bed and helpless.

Piper stared up at the florescent lights, but Lena didn’t come back. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, shifting slightly. Her eyes snapped open when she realized she was in pull-ups. She'd been potty trained since was two. It made her feel ashamed. They were taking away even the smallest things she had under her control. Piper let out a frustrated scream, thrashing her limbs. Her restraints held strong.

 

*****

 

Lena prepared her went to the observation room that looked into Winter and Piper’s cell. She started sweeping up the glass. There was a knock on the door.

“What happened here?”

Alexander Pierce stood in the doorway. His redden cheeks did little to soften his hardened expression. A thick jacket was folded neatly, in his arms.

“Our new asset has finally shown her potential.”

“Has she now?”

Lena replayed the footage of Piper’s episode.

“Amazing. What is that blue shock wave?”

"I believe it was excess power. Her small form was incapable of containing it."

Lena paused the footage right when Piper’s eyes were completely overtaken by the blue light.

“What am I looking at?”

"The activation of Extremis in her system. In this state, her heart rate doubled and there was a massive spike in adrenaline. Oddly, at the end of the episode, her skin was noticeably cold. I took a sample and compared it to those previously taken. The Extremis chemical signature now shows up in her bloodstream.”

“What does this mean for her in the way of abilities?”

"Captain America can haul 580 time his weight. Theoretically, without the use of Extremis or the activation of the super-soldier dose she received while still in the womb, she could potentially do the same. What happened today was the activation of both the super-soldier serum and Extremis. I believe we’re only scratching the surface of what she’s capable of doing in that state."

"How do we get her stable? We can't have her passing out."

"Most likely time. Maybe if given a reason it would stabilize." Lena shrugged noncommittally.

“And what would the reasoning be?”

"A life-threatening situation or maybe the protection of another."

“I’m sure you’ll be able to improvise something.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I’ll leave you then.”

 

January 29, 2016

 

It had been two days since their encounter with Winter, yet facial recognition picked up no one even similar to his appearance. Steve and Tony were packing up to return to New York. Winter had likely already found some method of escape. But S.H.I.E.L.D. was monitoring every airport and port. Yet, there was nothing. They took one step forward, two steps backward. It was mentally draining. S.H.I.E.L.D. fed the press some bullshit excuse for why they were in Glasgow. Some false lead that led them on a wild goose chase.

They drove to the jet. Steve settled into a chair close to a window, watching as they took off. His eyes remained locked on the sky. Another chance was stolen from them. When would another lead appear? Tony took his hand, squeezing gently.

“We’ll get another chance,” said Tony, as if reading his mind.

Hopefully, they have that chance soon. He needed to properly examine the flash drive and computer.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just know.”

 

*****

Piper poked at her food. She hated her new green and white flowered room. The door opened.

“Good morning, Piper,” said Lena.

Piper didn’t even know if it was even morning. It could be ten at night for all she knew. She waved her hand.

“How long have been in this room?” she asked.

“Not long,” said Lena.

Piper screamed into her pillow so frustrated with the moment.

“A tantrum will get you nowhere. Don’t you want to know why I’m,” said Lena.

“Did something happen to Winter?”

“I do not know the details of his mission, so I’m unsure of his current status,” she said.

“Why can’t you give me a real answer!” screamed Piper.

“I’ve answered all your questions, Piper.”

Piper just growled at him.

“So why are you here?” she asked.

“Your old cell has been repaired. I’m here to take you back,” said Lena.

“Really?!”

“Yes, and we’ve even made some new improvements,” she said.

They went into the room that enclosed the cell she shared with Winter. It was bigger. The only problem was the glass wall dividing the cell in half.

“No, I want it back the way it was,” cried Piper, stamping her foot.

“Don’t be a child, Piper.” Lena pushed her inside.

Piper was left alone in her new cell. She hated it. Not knowing what else to do she settled in Winter’s favorite corner. It was double the size of her previous one. A slotted glass wall divided the cell halves. She wouldn't be able to be near Winter. Was this some sort of new punishment? When she asked Lena, she was told it was for the sake of progress. Piper had no idea went that meant. Would she be taken away from him? She sat in the empty room, hugging her legs close and started crying. Scared and alone, with no one or anything to bring her the slightest comfort.

Winter trudged through an icy path, yanking open the frosted metal door leading into the base. He scowled when he saw Zemo waiting for him by the entrance; all he wanted was to return to the pup.

"I saw Smith's body. It's unlike you."

"The mission was completed. There were no constraints placed on how I dealt with the target."

Winter was tempted to ask of the pup but he feared the answer. He followed Dr. Zemo to an examination room. She performed the basic run through. The beta tossed a set of white scrubs at him. He instantly stripped, changing into his new uniform.

Lena took Winter’s bag. She felt something plush against her fingertips. It was a stuffed, white unicorn with a crown around its head.

“What’s this Winter?” she said dangling the toy.

He looked down. It was against protocol for him to bring things from the outside world to the base.

“A unicorn.”

Lena was surprised Winter was able to recognize the fantasy creature.

“Why do you have it?”

“For the pup. She has no toys.”

“Toys are for children. Piper is not a child, she’s a tool like you.” Lena tossed the toy in the trash.

Winter clutched the examination table. It creaked under his strength. She was more than that. His arm went limp, hanging loosely from him. What did the beta woman have planned?

“We’re done here. You’ll be escorted to your cell.”

Winter waited for a guard.

“Are you coming?” asked Lena.

“Yes.”

He followed behind her, keeping a respectful distance from the beta. Winter scowled with he saw the change in their cell. The pup was curled up tightly in a far corner of the cell.

“Pup.”

“Winter!”

She ran to the barrier separating them. The pup was excitedly jumping up and down.

“You’re back! You’re back!”

Piper frowned. Why was Lena still there? It made her nervous.

“Winter.”

He straightened, awaiting a **command.**

“You are not to fight back.”

Ten armored alphas came flooded the small room. Piper whimpered.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Lena left the cell, the room sealing close behind her.

“Kill him.”


	7. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans  
> I will be updating when I can. I'll try to publish it as regularly as possible.

"What?" She must have misheard Lena. That couldn't be right.

Winter was brought to ground. Before he even had the chance to get up, the heel of a boot came crashing down on his head. A pack of alphas surrounded him, striking him from every angle. All he could do was curl into a ball, protecting his head.

“STOP!!” screamed Piper.

They didn't. The alphas seemed to be enjoying themselves; finding sick happiness in hurting someone who couldn't fight back. _How could anyone take joy in another's pain?_ Piper shook the bars separating them, screaming. The metallic scent of blood hit the air. She heard his bones breaking. His breath came in short gasps.

“Please stop. He can’t even fight back! Please, I'll do anything just make it stop! Lena please!"

Winter heard the pup pleading for his life. He never thought he’d have someone care enough to plead for him. Her tearful blue eyes were focused on him. He didn’t want her to see this.

“Close your eyes.”

She desperately shook away the tears.

"No."

"Please." Winter didn't want this to be her last memory of him.

“Shut up!” growled one of his attackers.

“Winter, you gotta fight back! I can't...I can't help you!"

Winter strained against the battering falling down on him. Trying so desperately to comply with her pleas, only for his body to fail him. He fought against the constraints of his mind. Tried to will his body to follow his own command, or at least obey the order of another worthy of its control.

He was trying so hard, but he was losing. There was nothing Piper could do.

 

*****

Pierce watch the gruesome display unamused. The beating had gone on for several minutes, and all the child had managed to do was scream and cry. Quite normal for a pup in this situation, but they hadn't taken her for normal. They wanted extraordinary. Pierce clenched and unclenched his hands. The sounds from the girl were affecting him, but, he reminded himself, it was all for the bettering of the world order. Dr. Zemo stood, unflinching, by his side.

“She’s willing to comply,” said Pierce. If the child was willing there was no need to possibly cause permanent damage to Winter.

“That’s not the goal of this exercise,” said Lena.

“How much longer, Dr. Zemo?”

“Give it time,” she said.

"How much more can he take? Winter is a valuable asset. We can't afford to lose him for a child barely out of diapers."

"He's endured worse. I know his limitations. It will be finished before he reaches a point of concern," said Lena.

“Five minutes and I call this,” he said.

“That will be more than enough,” she said. Five minutes would feel like an eternity to Piper.

“Hopefully, your confidence is well placed, Zemo. For your sake and theirs,” said Pierce.

 

*****

 

Piper went to her knees. She was helpless. All she could do was watch as her only friend was beaten to death in front of her. _It wasn't fair!_ Everything was out of her control and she could do NOTHING! Why did he have to suffer because of her? It wasn’t right!

“Might as well shut up, girl. You can’t do anything for him.”

Her hands fisted. She had to at least try. Winter was trying for her. She had to do the same for him! She wouldn't give up! Her jaw locked as a surge of new strength flooded through her. Blue light spread through her, setting her veins alight. Piper gasped as grew it more intense. _It hurt!_ She looked to Winter, who was hurting so much worse than her. She had to keep going. Keep going for him. She struggled to her feet.

 

*****

 

A dazzling blue light broke through the endless strike of his torture. The pup was glowing.

“Piper?”

“Stop.”

They didn’t even glance back.

“STOP!!”

A wave of blue energy shot through the room, shattering the glass, sending them crashing backward. Winter's attackers stumbled toward the exit, slamming into the door. But their fate was seal as soon as they'd entered the room. The door was locked.

Piper shook, barely able to keep control. Something wilder threatened to overtake her. Another rippled of energy tore through, breaking her limited control. Her eyes ignited with blue light.

Winter did not recognize the pup. She was hunched over, her fingers curled into claws; her snarls the only sound echoing through a stunned silence. Glass crunched harmlessly underneath her feet as she strode closer to him. She timidly touched his swollen face, whimpering softly.

A shot rang out, grazing her cheek. She screamed. Her focus now aimed at the alphas cowering against the wall.

"We can take her! Fire!"

“NO!” yelled Winter.

The gunfire was all-consuming. Piper fell backward.

"Ceasefire," shouted one of the alphas.

The men were stunned when she got up uninjured, exclaiming indignantly, “they gave us blanks!”

Piper pounced on the nearest one, bringing him to ground. She sent her fist clear through his chest, then yanked her hand free with a sickening crunch and hurtled the corpse toward the rest. A distraction long enough to let her grab hold of her next victim.

Winter glimpsed the edge of a knife.

“Piper!”

It sunk into her side. The pup yelped, and pulled it out. Her wound instantly sealed with a glimmer of blue light. She took the blade in her untrained hand, charging fearlessly back to the fray.

Winter watched the carnage, unable to join. There was no finesse to her actions. It was pure animalistic rage. It continued long after all the threats were eliminated. He got up, finally, limping toward the girl.

“Piper.”

He wrapped his arm around her. She screamed, ready to battle him with the same fury, but swiftly relaxed when she recognized his scent, letting the knife dropped from her hand.

“We’re safe.”

The light extinguished from her and she went limp in his arms. Winter lost consciousness seconds later.

 

*****

 

Pierce smiled. “I don’t know why I doubted you, Dr. Zemo.” Piper was pure power in its most ruthless form. It only needed time to be harnessed.

“I’ll want daily progress reports on her,” said Pierce.

“Of course, sir. But I must warn you, it’s a slow process,” Lena replied.

“I’m willing to wait,” said Pierce. The girl would help tow Hydra’s goal, help bring upon a new era and keep them in power.

“She won’t give in to our ways easily," cautioned Lena.

“She wouldn’t be worth keeping if she did. Call me when she wakes up,” said Pierce.

“I will.”

 

*****

 

Lena entered the room both assets were out cold. She injected each of them with a sedative. Jeff and Kevin came in moments later. One of them puked.

“What the hell happened here?” asked Kevin.

"None of your concern. Load them onto a gurney. I want a full-body scan of each of them. Then clean up this mess," said Lena.

Jeff picked up the little girl. She was coated in blood from head to toe. They muzzled and restrained both assets.

“Who do you want to go first?” asked Kevin.

“The girl.”

They placed Piper on the table, and let a wiry machine arm slowly scan over her. There were no injuries. Lena raised Piper’s shirt. There wasn’t even a scar from where she’d been stabbed. It wouldn’t surprise her if the child could regrow lost limbs. Next was Winter. He suffered a bad concussion, and had broken his collarbone, fingers, five ribs, arm, cheekbone, and nose, along with many lacerations.

Lena reset Winter's arm, setting it in a brace. Then, they transferred the two super-soldiers to a recovery room. Piper's old collar had broken during the struggle, and Lena smiled softly as she locked a new one in place.

 

January 31, 2016

 

Tony pulled up the information he had retrieved from the flash drive. It was a complicated worm program, but Jarvis’s firewall had protected his system from being infected. Not many people could program something like this. When the flash drive was inserted, it erased everything on the computer’s hard drive and then destroyed itself. The only trace it left was destruction. Just the worm. Another fucking dead end! At least, he didn't have to break the news to Steve.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir.”

“See if the worm appears at any of the other Winter Soldier sightings.”

There was nothing special about the flash drive itself. It could be bought at any office supply store. This method of infecting a computer system was so primitive. There were easier ways to breach a system without having physical contact with it.

They'd gathered all the information they could on the Winter Soldier, but the man was a ghost. He'd been popping up S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, off and on, for decades. The one time he left something behind, it was a blood sample too degraded to be tested. The man had no fingerprints. He left no trace.

Tony pulled up a map. It was dotted with the locations of Winter sightings. They were random. He just appeared in a location without a hint of how he got there, so backtracking Winter’s movements wouldn’t get Tony anywhere. He stared at Winter’s photo. There were none of him without his mask. The arm was something of interest, but again, there was no clear image. The only thing clear was the red star on his shoulder, but the Soviets had already fallen. And many of the kills connected to him went against Russia's interest. His loyalties must have changed at some point.

Tony may not have a clear image, but he did have an artist husband with an excellent memory. He grabbed a sketchpad from his desk and went upstairs. Steve wasn’t in his studio. He pushed open the door to Piper’s room to find Steve laying on their daughter’s bed.

“Her scent is almost gone,” said Steve, tonelessly.

“Steve.”

He sat up.

“Don’t get up.”

Tony joined him on the bed. It was tight, but they both managed to fit on the small bed. The alpha wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, keeping him close, and kissed behind his ear.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I keep replaying the fight,” Steve replied.

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Tony.

“It was Tony!” Steve pushed away from the comforting embrace and stood, instantly stepping on one of the Legos hidden in the carpet.

"Shit!"

Steve lowered himself to the floor. He turned the plastic block over in his hand. Tony took a seat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“There’s nothing you can say to change mind.”

Tony nodded slightly, acknowledging that Steve's opinion was set. There was no arguing with it. At least, not now. He didn't blame Steve for what happened.

“Why did he apologize?”

“What?”

“He apologized. When I asked about her,” clarified Steve. “Why?”

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, fearing what that apology may mean.

"That goes against everything we know about him, him saying that," said Steve. He noticed the sketchpad. "What's this?"

“I need you to drawl his arm. Can you do that?” asked Tony.

Steve sat up taking the sketchpad. Slowly an image took form under Steve’s deft hand. The task seemed to free him from whatever dark thoughts he was lingering in. An hour later he had a perfect rendering of Winter’s arm.

"Do you remember what it felt like?"

"It was heavy enough to alter his gate."

"Anything else?" asked Tony.

"No, I wish I could be more helpful," he said.

“Maybe I can reverse engineer it from this. If I figure out the right parts, maybe I can track down his location or least get us one step closer.”

Tony got up from his place beside Steve. Steve sighed, frustrated with himself. Maybe Tony could have found this sooner if he hadn’t been so caught up in his own grief.

“Steve, you have to stop blaming yourself. No one else does,” said Tony. He couldn’t stay with Steve. His fingers were twitching to work.

“You don’t have to stay with me.” Steve gave his permission; he knew his husband.

“But you can come with me,” suggested Tony.

“I don’t want to distract you.”

“Having you with me is never a distraction. It’s a privilege.” Tony smiled.

Steve followed him to the lab. He was tempted to settle into the nesting couch but went to the lumpy sofa instead. He watched in silence as Tony worked.

“He’s had almost the same arm for decades. Only slight variations.”

Tony wasn't speaking to him. Rather, he was working out the problem aloud.

"Jarvis pull up any scientists who were working on this sort of prostheses. Anyone from the late to mid-'40s to today."

 

*****

 

Winter woke first. How long had he been out? A curtain separated him from the pup. He easily broke the restraints on his arms; something he'd never done before. They were in a locked recovery room. His injuries had hardly been attended to and he ached badly, but his pain was not a priority. _The pup!_

She was covered in blood. They hadn't even bothered to wash the girl. IVs were connected to her. He unstrapped her restraints, carefully taking the pup into his functioning arm. Winter undressed her, throwing away the bloodied, ruined clothes. He placed her in a tub, washing away the dried blood. He'd expected to find bruising, but there was nothing. She'd been stabbed and there wasn't a scar.

Even once the blood was cleaned away, he smelled it on her. It stained the pup's gentle lavender honey scent. He dressed her with clothes he found in the bureau and set her in bed, pulling the blankets over her. Winter went to the bathroom, checking his reflection. The image staring back at him was nothing new. He got into the shower. The water badly stung his battered body, but he needed to get clean.

What the hell was she? He was aware of her strength. It was strange, but not nearly enough to gain their attention. But what he saw was something entirely different from that. The person he saw today didn't resemble the pup he'd come to know. Had they done it to her? It couldn't be natural. Why had he survived the massacre?

 

*****

 

Piper turned her head to the side, smiling when she saw a familiar form sitting in the chair near her bed. But, as her vision cleared, she whimpered. His face was swollen and bruised. His wounds were untreated. Why hadn't they healed Winter? _They were the one who hurt him in the first place._ His metal arm hung limply from his side.

“Winter?”

“Hey, pup.”

She started crying. This was all her fault. She launched from the bed, hugging him and crying into his chest.

“I’m so sorry!”

The pup repeated it over and over again. He patted her head. She was herself again. It was good to see. But was it good for her to be this person? They'd want that blue light show again. There'd be no limit to what they'd do to get it.

“I’m fine.” He put her down.

“You’re not fine! Look at you!”

Winter knew he looked horrible. His face was a mess of green-purple bruises. He'd broken several bones in his face. His nose was crooked and his eyes were blackened. By the throbbing sensation in his side, he'd broken at least four ribs.

“I’ve survived worse,” he said. Winter had put himself together with duck tape before. And he had long since forgotten the number of bullets he’d pulled from his hide.

“That’s not a good thing,” she wailed.

“I survive.” He was aware that at one point there may be an opponent or event that finally killed him. At times, he almost longed for it. Most often he was completely indifferent to whatever fate was assigned to him. Things had changed now that there was someone dependent on him. Winter knew there would come a day where she lacked that dependency. It could come at any point. They could freeze him and when he woke up she could be grown. And they may be strangers to each other. Winter began to understand that she was his replacement.

Piper watched Winter. His attention was caught in thought. He seemed unaffected by his injuries, but there was something he wasn’t saying. _Which doesn’t mean much, because he never says anything anyway._ Had he adapted to pain? Even looking at him hurt. She winced when his cuts started oozing. He began rifling through the drawers. His actions were automatic, unthinking.

“Winter?”

“Can you sew?”

“What?” Piper was caught short.

“Sew,” Winter repeated.

“Yeah, why?”

“Patch me up,” he said, handing her a suture kit. “I can’t." Showing his broken fingers. "And you need to learn."

"Why do I need to learn that?"

"You'll need it one day."

“Okay.” He was actually asking for her help. Winter had never done that before. Normally, she had to figure it out for herself if he needed something.

Winter took off his shirt. He sat in front of her on the floor. Cuts of different lengths and depths spotted him. Piper didn’t remember any of the alphas using knives.

“How did you get these?”

“Glass.”

There was only one slice on his back. She saw glimmering pieces of glass stuck in the wound. Piper swallowed nervously.

“I gotta take the glass out.”

Winter nodded. Piper took a breath. _It will be like playing a bigger game of operation._ With tweezers, she managed to fish out all the tiny pieces of glass. She gulped sinking the needle into his skin. It was warm and slippery. She swallowed back her first instinct of throwing up, and took a deep breath once she was sure wasn’t going to vomit.

“What stitch should I use?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Piper used a blanket stitch. After the first one, the rest weren’t so bad. Soon, there was only the cut on his forehead to stitch. Her hands trembled.

"Steady your hands."

"What if I mess up your face?"

"Can't make it worse."

His face yielded nothing as she sewed close the wound on his forehead. He looked so tired. Anyone would after taking a beating like that. She examined his metal arm. Piper inserted the needle into the small keyhole in Winter's arm. The panel opened. She reactivated the arm. Winter flexed it, moving his fingers. His knuckles were scuffed. That hadn't happened during the attack. Winter hadn't fought back.

“You got those during your assignment?”

“I’m not at liberty to reveal details of my mission.”

"Was I right?" No response. "Can you at least give me a nod or shake of your head? Something." Nothing.

"Do know you how scary it was, waking up with you not there?!”

“No.”

Piper’s lip was trembling. She was on the verge of crying. He turned his gaze to the floor.

“Look at me!" she screamed. Piper stomped on the alpha's foot. She was so tired of being ignored.

The pup hit his legs. There was no strength behind the attack and Winter figured it was best to wait it out. She would tire soon enough. Let her get out whatever this was. She collapsed against him, crying into his pant leg. He picked her up, sitting her on the bed.

“Done?”

“Why does everyone ignore me?”

“Not ignoring you, protecting you.”

“How is disappearing protecting me?!”

“The less you know of my assignments, the safer you are.” _Was it really protecting her?_ He wanted to tell of her he met her parents, but protocol would not allow him. And if he could tell her, would it do her any good?

Piper sighed. Unlike everyone else here, Winter was the only one who never intentionally hid something from her. There was something wrong with him that made him so limited in what he was free to do. He was sick.

“Would you tell me if you could?”

“I don’t know.”

"Would you _want_ to tell me if you could?"

“Yes.”

“Will you have to go again?”

“Yes.”

"Next time you, go tell me you’re leaving. Don't leave without saying goodbye."

Piper hopped down from bed, going into the bathroom to wash her hands. Even though Winter's blood was gone, she could still smell it. The scent was everywhere. Once her nose caught the smell, there was no escaping it. She realized the scent was on her body, not only on her hands. She threw up into the sink. Winter was by her side.

“Why do I smell like blood?”

“You don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

Winter went silent. His gaze focused on the wall.

“Winter?”

“It wasn’t under your control.”

“Did I glow?”

“Blue.”

“What did I do? Did I hurt someone?”

“No one worth feeling bad about.” _Brutally killed falls under the category of hurt._

“That doesn’t make it better!”

“It doesn’t?”

“You’re seriously asking that?”

“Yes.”

Gnawing guilt was already chewing away at the pit of her stomach. She'd hurt someone.

“You protected me.”

The weight from her shoulders lifted. She only hurt them to protect someone. That evened things out.

“They would have hurt you worse if I didn’t?” Piper’s voice was small, hopeful.

“Likely.”

“Why did they do that to you?”

“To get that result.”

“I don’t want to be like that again.” Piper shook her head.

"You won't have a choice."

“I can’t control it.”

“Learn. Either you control it, or they will.”

“How? I can’t control an unknown.”

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out,” Winter assured her.

“It’s not some machine I’m trying to figure out. This is me.”

“It is.”

It wasn’t that simple. If it were any other normal person she’d agree. _But it was her._ There were things she didn't know. Her parents hadn't told her about this. _Were they keeping it a secret from her?_ _Or did they not know either._ With all that happened, she hadn't been able to focus on them in a while. That painful longing returned, like hit. She sniffled, trying to force back the tears. Winter didn't like crying. _Crying made make you look weak._

“Are you hurt?” Winter enquired.

“No.”

“You look it.”

Piper forced a smile.

“Don’t do that.” That smile that wasn’t real. He didn’t like it.

It faded from her lips.

“What’s wrong?” He wanted to help, do good by the pup.

“It hurts here,” she said, putting her hand over her heart.

Winter listen to her heart, but nothing was straining its rhythm.

"Sounds normal. You're fine." But she wasn't. He just couldn't find the injury.

“It’s not that kind of hurt, Winter. I don't know how to explain."

“What caused it?” He wanted to understand. There was so much she expressed and did that was completely outside his frame of reference.

“I miss my parents.” She had tried explaining the concept to Winter before, but he didn't seem to get it. He understood the words but not their sentiment.

"Did you miss me? When you were gone." Piper thought maybe she could explain by simile.

“No.”

Piper nearly cried.

“You’re not a target. I don’t miss my targets.” Winter explained.

The pup burst out with laughter. What had he said? He'd only mentioned a skill. She seemed to think his confusion was even funnier. And laughed even harder.

“Not that kind of miss.”

“There’s another kind?”

“Yes.” Maybe it would be better for him to reach his own definition. “Did you want to get back here, more than you normally do?”

“Not here specifically, but where you were.”

"And how would you’ve respond if I wasn't there."

Winter's posture drastically change. Becoming defensive ready to attack or protect. His broken fingers formed a fist. He thrummed with anger. It was clear how he felt about the idea.

“It’s okay, Winter. I’m not going anywhere.”

She was here, for now. That’s what mattered.

“How did that feel?”

It pulled uncomfortably at his chest; something he did not want to admit when they were likely being watched.

“I don’t like these questions.”

"Okay, but when you get that bad feeling, that is what it's like to miss someone." Winter nodded, brows narrowing. "It's a good thing."

“How is that good?” asked Winter.

“It means you care.”

"That's not good." Caring was dangerous. Something that could, and likely _would,_ put his life and the pup’s at risk.

“And I missed you too.”

"You care about me?" It didn't make sense to him. The reason she cared was that he could offer her something no else could, even though it wasn't much. It was a relationship he'd become used to. And he hadn't at all minded having that with the pup. She was someone truly in need of it.

“Of course, I do! You’re my friend. You’re the only one I have here.”

Now that things had calmed down, Piper finally looked over her surroundings. It looked like a normal hospital room, except for the heavy metal door locking them in.

“Could you break open that door?” asked Piper.

“I could, but I won’t.”

“Why?!”

“I can’t. And they marked you,” said Winter.

“Marked?”

Winter pointed to her neck. She tensed as fingers touched the metal band strapped around her neck. Her first urge was to rip it off.

“Don’t.”

The pup didn't listen. When she tried tearing it off an electric current coursed through her. She jolted uncomfortably. But it was best for her to learn.

“Why didn’t you tell me that would happen?”

“I did.”

Piper traced the collar. _Titanium, maybe stainless steel._ It was more than a simple shock collar. If she ever got out it, would probably activate a tracking system. She didn’t have the tools available to break it off.

The pup looked on the verge of crying again. Her discovery of the collar had brought back that bad mood. He took one of the medical books from the foot of the bed, dropping it in her lap. The doctor probably left them for the girl to read. He gained nothing from them.

“Read, we'll be here for a while."

"Atlas of the Human Anatomy."

“Tell me what I broke.”

“I’m not a doctor.”

“You’re all I got.” She really was all he had. So, Piper cracked open the book, instantly becoming lost in the text. As long as she had a task she was fine, he’d noticed. He zoned out as she read.

 

*****

 

“I got it!” yelled the pup, jolting Winter from his trance.

“What?”

"I figured out what you've broken. Can you come here?"

He moved to the pup. She stood on the bed to get a better look at his face.

"You've broken your nasal bone."

"And I thought I broke my toe," said Winter.

“Was that joke?”

“I think so.”

“And I thought Papa’s sense of humor was dry,” Piper scoffed, good-naturedly.

Piper sighed, she'd made herself sad again. Shaking her head, she grabbed another book. But it was only a temporary pause from what she was feeling. There were only so many pages of distraction. The door opened. Winter instantly went on alert. In one motion fluid motion, he was in front of her bed. Lena came in. Her heels clicked against the tile floor.

“Stand aside.”

He went rigid but followed the command.

“Piper, you’ll be coming with me.”

She growled. Piper had power now. Why did she have to go anywhere with her?

“No.”

Lena smiled. Her smile was uncomfortable, unpredictable, and left Piper with questions. Sometimes it was fake other times it was real. Sometimes she couldn’t tell.

“Piper, every action has consequences.”

Winter crashed to his knees. An electric current traveling through him.

“STOP!” screamed Piper.

Winter relaxed.

“Haven’t you put him through enough?!” said Piper.

"I haven't put him through anything. Your misbehavior is solely responsible for his pain.”

Winter lay panting on the ground. Piper gently touched his arm, afraid to hurt him further. Lena was right, she had no one to blame but herself.

“I’ll be good.”

"Piper, don't think I didn't see your intentions. Don’t play with forces you can’t understand. Remember the consequences.” Lena offered her hand.

"Will anyone hurt him while I'm gone?" Piper asked, still hesitating.

“No one will touch him,” said Lena.

“Promise?”

“I do,” said Lena.

“Can you get someone to treat him properly? I’m not sure if I did it right,” said Piper.

“That can be arranged,” said Lena.

The pup took Lena’s hands. And Winter couldn’t move.

“Don’t worry, Winter. I’ll be back.”

She walked with the doctor out of the room and out of his reach.

 

*****

 

Lena took her down a maze of hallways. All of the walls were cement or painted gray. There were no signs. The linoleum floors were cold against her bare feet. Lena pushed open the door to an office that followed the same décor. She closed it behind them. Two black chairs were positioned in front of a desk. Piper's eyes locked on the computer. All she had to do was get to it.

“Take a seat,” said Lena.

Piper climbed into the chair. Her feet dangled off the edge.

“How are you feeling?”

“Normal.”

The girl’s blue eyes were focused on her desktop. Lena smiled.

“Piper, I’ll allow you to use this computer freely, if you do something for me.”

“What?!”

“Watch a video then you can decide if your parents will want you.”

“Papa and Daddy will always want me,” said Piper.

“Are you sure?” said Lena.

“I know them,” said Piper. They would never abandon her.

Lena turned the computer monitor toward her. A video appeared on the screen. Piper recognized herself in the still frame. Lena hit play. Piper watched in absolute horror of her own actions. When it ended she realized she’d wet her pants.

“Now do you think they’d want the monster you’ve become?”

“No,” whimpered Piper.


	8. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

The defeat in Piper’s eyes was clear. That spark of ever-present hope had faded from her blue eyes. She lay, a deflated mess, in the chair, whimpering. Tears streamed down her cheek.

"You're right, Piper. They wouldn't want you," said Lena.

“They… they would.” Her voice cracking into a muted plea.

"You don't believe that. A monster like you isn't worthy of being the child of Captain America and Ironman. They want the innocent little girl that was stolen from them not you." She strode out from behind her desk, stopping to kneel in front of the little girl.

“But something like you can find acceptance.”

"Where?" whimpered Piper. Who was out there that would want her now? She’d killed ten people. They weren't good people, but they were still people. Someone might be waiting for them. A family, a pup. She threw up still smelling their blood underneath her fingernails.

"We will always accept you. We can be very kind as long as you accept us, in return." Lena’s voice was soft but firm, open … honest.

Piper shook her head, unwilling to give into it. These were still the people who had brutally attacked Winter in front of her. They weren't good. Nothing to prove they worth any small semblance of trust.

Lena assessed, and realized she hadn't broken the girl completely, but she'd cracked her foundation. All she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike. Pushing too hard now may have the opposite reaction than she was aiming for. She pulled a drawer, taking out fresh clothes for the girl.

“Do you still want to use my computer?” she asked.

Piper went to the monitor, taking a seat at the desk. Lena had already opened an email for her. Her hands froze over the keys. She entered the Stark network and type in her passcode.

“You’ve entered the Stark Network,” said Jarvis programmed voice.

Daddy told her only to use this in emergencies. She bit her lip. It hurt thinking of them. She whimpered.  
“You wouldn’t want me anymore,” she whispered clicking out of the network.

Piper slid down from the chair. No one would want her. They all wanted the little girl that was gone, not her.

“Smart move.” Lena clicked out of the email. “Ready to go back?” She offered her hand to Piper.

Piper nodded taking it without hesitation.

 

*****

 

Winter paced the room. She'd been gone too long! What was the doctor doing to her? He slammed his hand against the wall. His metal hand only made a small crater in the cement, but the tremor went up the mechanical arm to his aching shoulder.

The metal door creaked open. Piper was weakly holding Lena's hand. The pup stunk of distress and urine. Vomit stained her shirt. Her was skin pale and clammy. A great change had taken place in the pup. That unique spark in her eye had gone out completely. _What happened?_ She'd only been gone twenty minutes.

“Clean her up,” Lena said, then left them.

“Piper?”

She stared blankly at the ground. He shook her shoulders, which only gained him her empty gaze for a moment. Heart and lungs sounded fine. There was no visible damage to her head. _What had happened to her?_ He picked her up. She immediately went limp against him. He wished he could take whatever she was feeling. He went to the bathroom, placing her gently on the ground, then turned on the spout. She flinched slightly as stray droplets touched her skin.

"Only water," he said, then tested the water, making sure it wasn't too hot. He took her hand in his putting it under the running water.

"It's safe." He helped her out of her clothes, placing her in the warm water. She sat there shivering.

“Too cold?”

She shook her head. Winter washed her until the scent of distress faded from her skin. After draining the tub and wrapping her up in a towel, he put her in the clean clothes had Lena brought. They were too big on the pup, but it was better than nothing. Winter tucked her into bed, hoping rest would be the answer to her condition, and took a seat in a chair beside her.

The pup crawled out of bed dragging the blankets with her. She climbed into his lap, huddling closely to him. The pup hid her face in his chest. He wrapped her in the blankets, cradling her in his functioning arm.

The hours ticked by, and eventually, the pup fell asleep. All the fear melted from her expression. She whined softly when he moved her back to the bed. Food arrived a little while later. They'd brought two trays. This was the first time they'd done that. Luckily, she was too unaware to notice. It was even a breakfast menu. The pup needed to get some food in her system. She hadn't eaten in two days. He nudged her awake. Her blue eyes opened. They were dull. Sleep hadn't changed that.

“Eat.”

She took a spoonful of the oatmeal. It shook in her hand. Then it dropped from her grip. She pushed the tray away.

"You need to eat. Keep up your strength."

She shook her head. Piper didn't want to fuel this freakish strength. Winter took a seat on the edge of the bed with her. He took her spoon.

“Eat.” He said pressing the spoon gently against her lips. “Or they’ll make you.”

She opened her mouth, taking a spoonful. Her hands weren’t steady enough to feed herself. He had her finish an entire tray before he ate. The pup was silent as he ate, but she'd regained some color.

“You lied,” she said.

"About?" He’d withheld things from the pup, but had never truly lied to her.

“You told me I hurt them. I… I killed them,” said Piper.

She was crying.

“You remember,” said Winter.

“She showed me.”

Her tears made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t regret not telling her the full extent of her actions.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You feel guilty,” he said.

"I murdered those people!" she screamed.

More tears.

“That’s why. There’s no reason for you to feel that way. It wasn’t murder… Manslaughter.” He tried, helpfully. Hopefully? After all, she had started out by protecting him, and hadn’t been in control.

“Do you feel guilty about those you’ve killed?” She knew there must be many.

"I'm not permitted," said Winter. A protocol he appreciated. It was a burden he did not want. Life was easier that way. He wished the child wasn't weighed down by having this feeling. At least, in this circumstance. "Don't waste your tears on them."

Winter dried the pup's eyes, but it didn't stop her crying. If guilt were the only thing wrong the pup it wasn't as bad he thought. It would fade in time.

“It made me feel sick inside,” said Piper. It was easier to focus on what she’d done than thinking of her parents. They would be ashamed. _How long had it taken Winter to build such immunity?_

“You’ll get used to it,” he said.

“I DON’T WANT TO!!”

“You’ll have to,” said Winter.

She sniffled.

“How long did it take you to get used to it?”

“I don’t know.”

"I don't want to be a monster."

“Monster?”

"What would you call me?"

“Not that,” he said.

“I killed those people with my bare hands. I punched my hand through a man’s chest. What else could I be?”

“You’re not one. I know monsters,” he said. That’s what he was. He knew how beasts behaved. She was not him, not yet.

“Then what am I?”

“Different,” he said.

“They won’t want me anymore,” she whispered, hiding her face in her hands.

What 'they' was she talking of? The organization always wanted people like her.

“Who?” he asked.

“My Papa and Daddy. I’m not good enough for them,” she said.

He knew how much her parents wanted her. They were desperate to find her. He couldn't tell her. The words were there, but he lacked the capacity to voice them. He doubted her actions would diminish their feelings for the pup. If, by some miracle, her parents discovered her, it was unlikely they'd even come upon the footage of the attack.

“They would.”

“How do you know?”

“If you were my pup I’d still want you,” said Winter. “No matter what.”

“Thanks,” she said.

This was his odd way of comforting her. And it worked, just … not as much as either of them wanted. It would mean so much if Winter were her dad. Or if he wasn't a killer too. She couldn't believe her parents would accept her. They stood for good. What did she stand for? How could she be good if the thing inside her, that gave her strength, was bad? What if she let it out again? When she got mad?

Winter could almost hear her thinking. The answers he’d given her weren’t the ones she wanted. He pushed another book into her hands.

“I don’t want to read,” she said tossing the book aside.

“What do you want?” he asked.

If he’d ask that no long ago her answer would be to go home. But now, she wasn’t so sure. There was one thing she did know.

“I want to get out of here,” she said. Once she left, she wasn’t sure where she’d go. Where she wanted to be most, right now, was sitting in the comfy chair in her bedroom tucked against her Papa's side. She shook her head trying to forget about them. "And you're coming with me."

She wanted to take him with her. Her chances of escaping were less than 1%. And that was the generous estimate. Adding him in brought it down to zero. He was unstable outside of his given setting.

"How?"

"I don't know yet. Do you think I can do it?" She needed someone to believe in her.

“Maybe,” he said. Despite the odds against her, he believed her capable of doing just that. He hoped he would be there to see it.

Outwardly the pup seemed fine, now. But little had been done to correct the previous change. Her voice didn't hold the same surety. The pup's eyes were always sad, but now her gaze was defeated and almost hallow. The emotions that usually shone so freely in those blue eyes was muted. Time, hopefully, would be enough to repair it all.

 

*****

 

Lena sighed listening in to their conversation. Winter reinvigorated Piper. It wasn't much of a pep talk, but it seemed to do it for her. It wouldn't last long. All she needed was a reminder of how unfit she was for the outside world. If that failed, more invasive measures were available.

Now that Pierce was aware of the girl's abilities, there would be more pressure for results. Lena had always been one to thrive under pressure.

“Let’s see how long your will lasts, Piper.”

 

February 1, 2016

 

Piper woke slowly. Winter was asleep in the chair next to her bed. _How could he sleep like that?_ Winter could probably sleep standing. She didn't move, not wanting to wake him. Was it even tomorrow yet? She reached for one of the books at the end of the bed. The slight sound of the pages turning woke him anyway.

“It’s alright. I’m just reading. Go back to sleep,” she said.

He leaned back in his chair but didn't close his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Winter shrugged.

“I’m sorry for putting you through all that,” she said.

“Don’t be.”

“But -”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t want to hear it.” He didn’t it like it when she apologized, especially when it was for no reason. The pup never upset him.

Piper understood the sincerity behind his gruffness.

"Is it morning?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What happens now?" Would they just follow the routine they always had? The only difference being the room.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think Lena’ll come back?” Piper worried.

“It’s likely. What did she do to you?”

“She showed me that video,” said Piper with a shiver.

Was that really all? Was it so easy to unsettle the child? Did he want to know if more happened? There were no marks or bruising on the pup. But some methods didn't leave behind bruises.

“Are you sure?”

Piper nodded.

“Winter, do I scare you?”

“Maybe.” The pup sniffled, her eyes watering. “Not afraid of you, though,” he tried to clarify.

“You just said you were,” she countered.

“Not you. But the things you do.”

“I’m the same as my actions,” she said.

Winter's brow scrunched trying to figure out the right words. The task grew in difficulty when she started crying. What he was saying clearly wasn't working.

"You make me unsure. That bothers me in a way which might be fear. I don't know what it is to be scared. It's not something I'm allowed." Winter had had many handlers, but none of them affected him as she did. "Don't cry, that's not what I set out to do."

Piper wiped her face on her sleeve. “You’re not allowed? Or you’re incapable?”

“Not sure. What does it feel like? I know what it looks like.” He thought he was gaining further understanding of the emotion. Winter only wanted her to confirm it.

“You ask deceptively hard questions, Winter,” she said.

“I don’t mean to.” She made him question everything. The pup was the only person who possessed the answers to those questions.

 

*****

 

February 8, 2016

Steve and Tony spent most of their time in the lab. It hadn't taken the alpha long to make a prototype of the arm. With most of his projects, he was allowed to work freely, but with this, he was constrained to a lower level of creativity. Even among geniuses, he was uncommon and would have to stoop to their level of thinking.

Jarvis had pulled up the names of scientists working on similar projects, but their work didn't compare. It was basic and practical, limited by budget and not meant for warfare. The one that came closest was Rand Enterprises, but they were still testing prototypes. He had asked Natasha to check her more underground sources. They were currently waiting for her response.

“Anything?” asked Steve.

"It's difficult to say. None of the parts are truly unique and all had multiple uses. I'm having Jarvis compile a list of buyers. Maybe Natasha will have more for us. But we’ll have to give her time,” said Tony.

"I'm so tired of waiting," said Steve.

“Me too.”

"Do you think Piper knows we're still looking for her?"

“She has to.” There was no way she couldn’t know how much they missed her. How much they loved her. Tony had been sure not to withhold his emotions as Howard had done. He told Piper every day that he loved her.

 

*****

 

Natasha sat in a high-end bar, hidden from mainstream social rings. She was perched on an art deco bar stool, silently studying customers. The room smelled of big money from around the world. Bets were being placed. Liquor was flowing. At the center of the room was a caged arena. Two large alphas with prosthetic limbs sat in either corner, waiting for the bell.

When Tony sent her on a search for weaponized prosthetic limb makers, this was the first place she thought of. People would sign away their souls for what they were physically missing, and fight in the ring until they paid off what was given in replacement. A debt that would never be repaid.

From her clutch she pulled a compact, appearing to check her perfect makeup; secretly, searching for anyone may have noticed her. Nothing abnormal, only a few lust-struck alphas who'd likely try, but fail, to get her attention. She snapped close the compact, tucking it back into her purse. Her newfound fame was a massive hindrance to her job. She lazily stirred the olives in her martini.

“May I buy you a drink?”

She smiled at the voice.

"For you, I'll make an exception."

Clint took the empty seat beside her.

"It's a shame your wife never gets to see you like this," she said. He cleaned up well.

“I have to say, I prefer your original color,” he replied.

She tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear.

“Trying something new.”

“It’s dangerous being here.”

“I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

"It's terrible what happened to her, but this is risky, even for you. She's not yours," he said.

“She’s the closest thing I have to my own. I’d do the same for yours,” Nat said.

“Fine, but we leave as soon as you get what you need,” said Clint.

She rolled her eyes. Clint seemed to think she was some helpless little omega. She was more at ease in the current setting than stuck in an office at S.H.I.E.L.D. In danger, she was safe. The bell rang and the two alphas charged at each, locking into battle.

“Let’s go.”

Away from the ring was where the engineers were, watching their projects from behind the scenes. Among the many men, was a woman. She was dressed in cargo pants, a black tank top, and work boots. Her tan skin was marked with scars. The woman’s short black hair was tied into pigtails.

“Paninya.”

The woman tensed. “Isabella, you must be here to call in that favor. I don’t know why else you’d show your face here,” she said. “Let’s talk somewhere more private. Your alpha can’t come.”

“You heard her, sweetheart. Go enjoy the fight,” said Natasha.

Paninya led the way into a women’s bathroom. Natasha locked the door behind them. Clearly it was one meant for the help, instead of the guests. Paninya was a moment of weakness. Natasha had killed Paninya’s debt holder, earning the beta her freedom. The beta then took her master’s riches and turned them into her own. No longer a battle ring slave, she became an engineer.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see you again," she said.

“And you’re exactly where I left you,” said Natasha.

"Same place different position. What’s with alpha? Didn’t you as someone to ever settle down.”

“He’s a means to an end.”

“So, some rich guy you’re scamming.”

“Something like that.”

“You clearly don’t need a new limb, so what do you want,” asked Paninya.

Natasha took out a photo of Winter. Paninya quickly glanced away from the image.

“You know him,” said Natasha.

"I know of him. He was big in the late '40s and early '50s. They called him the Russian Bear, one of the founding fighters of the sport. He tore apart every opponent put in front of him," said Paninya.

“Have you seen him?”

"I thought he was dead. If you’re after him a guess the old man is functioning.”

“Yes, in a rather irritating way,” said Natasha.

“So what else do you want to?”

“What’s underneath his mask,” said Natasha.

“Can’t help you there. No one ever got close enough to knock it off.”

“How about who made his arm?”

“That’s an easy one. Every engineer here aims to replicate it. Igor Pirosky. His work was beyond his time.”

“Where is he now?”

“Probably dead, there were rumors about his family leaving Russia and immigrating to Slovakia. Not sure if there’s any merit to it.”

“Family left alive?”

“A son maybe. Why is this important, Isabelle?”

“Curiosity.”

“You wouldn’t call in a favor for something as simple as this.”

"Careful, Paninya, knowing too much is a dangerous thing."

“I should be the one warning you. This man is as close to feral as anyone gets. Why do you want him?”

“He stole something precious from me.”

“I almost feel bad for him.”

“Goodbye, Paninya.”

“Wait, Isabelle.” Natasha raised an elegant eyebrow. Paninya quickly jotted down her number on a bathroom napkin. “If you’re ever in need of my services.”

“Thank you.” Natasha folded it neatly into her purse.

 

*****

 

Natasha went to find Clint. He was watching the fight, cheering with the males, blending in, but as soon as Natasha reappeared he discretely pulled away from the crowd. Together they went to the entrance. Clint helped her into a white fur coat. A gift from one of her many suitors. She kept them for occasions like this. A valet pulled up in a flashy red car, handing her the keys.

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell them?” Clint asked.

“I don’t want to get their hopes, or mine, up until I’m sure,” said Natasha.

 

*****

 

A week did nothing to change the pup. She hadn't gotten back her surety. Even when she was happy, she lacked that _something_. Lena hadn't made an appearance since then leaving him to deal with destruction. He wasn’t sure if he’d handled it right. She was missing something he didn’t know how to get back. It would help if he knew what that something was.

Piper flipped through the pages of another textbook. She had already read the thick texts twice, memorizing most of the information and answering the review questions in her head. Winter was staring into space, in off mode, completely still and seemingly unreactive. She ripped a page from the book, throwing the crumpled paper ball at Winter.

He caught it, seconds before it could hit his face, then threw back it at her. She laughed, ripping out another page, tossing it at him. Soon, paper balls were being flung across the room. Winter dodged and tumbled around freely, despite the enclosed space. She laughed. His seriousness made it all the more humorous. By the end, all that was left of her books were the covers and a mess of crumpled pages on the floor. She jumped into the pile of paper, making a snow angel of sorts. Fun. How long had it been since she last had _fun_? It used to be so constant. And now it was almost nonexistent.

Winter sighed in relief. Her expression had changed. This was the happiest she'd been in days. She’d been quiet, hardly moving. It was unusual. Normally, she’d pace, fiddle with something, play with her fingers. The stillness was her adapting to her new settings. As much as he disliked the change, it was needed for her to survive.

“Why hasn’t she come?” Lena’s lack of appearance made her nervous. She wanted to know the location of a threat.

“I don’t know.”

“Will she show up again?”

“Yes.”

The door opened. Piper instantly grabbed Winter’s hand. He pulled her behind him. Lena was in a yellow, button-down dress. Piper had stopped caring what the woman wore. It never gave her any leads and only served to make her more confused.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I don’t wanna see it again,” whimpered Piper.

Winter glared at the woman when he felt the pup shiver against him.

“What? Oh, the video of you brutally killing those men,” said Lena.

Winter groaned when the pup threw up against his leg. The scent of Piper’s distress was suffocating. She whimpered. The pup hadn’t changed that much after all. How long would it take her to be unaffected by death? Not feel the guilt. How long did it take for him to be numb toward it? Was it programmed? Or was it something he’d gradually gotten used to?

Lena glanced at the mess of crumpled paper on the ground. She kicked away a crumpled ball near her foot.

“I thought you’d have more respect for books,” said Lena.

“I already memorized all the stuff in them,” said Piper.

“You’re going to spend some time with me.”

“I already did.”

"Yes, but that was several days ago."

“I don’t wanna.”

“What if Winter comes along?”

Even going with the pup wouldn’t guarantee her safety. Not when Lena could order him to just stand aside and watch the pup endure some kind of torture.

"Is that alright, Winter?" Piper knew she had little to no choice. If she threw a tantrum, Winter would surely be punished for her misbehavior. But she didn't want to drag him into this he if didn't want to. He had even fewer options than her.

“I’ll go.”

“Thank you.”

"Shall we?" said Lena.

Her phrasing meant nothing. Despite gentle wording, it wasn't a question, it was a command. Winter picked up the pup so she wouldn't fall, before walking onto the cool floor with his bare feet. The office they went to was nondescript, like almost everything else. Even though it been a week since the pup was last brought there, it still reeked powerfully of distress. The lingering scent would only serve to set her further on edge. It even made him uncomfortable.

“Put her down,” said Lena.

He moved his arms away. Piper clung on, shaking violently against him. With how badly she was shivering, he didn’t know how it was possible for her to cling so tightly to him. Lena sighed.

“Just sit down,” she said.

The pungent odor of distress flooded off the pup. He swallowed back a dry heave of his own. Winter had burnt bodies, dug up and disposed of decaying corpses without so much as flinching. But the scent of this pup in distress was sickening. He ran his fingers through her hair. Normally, that was enough to calm her down, but now, it proved ineffective. Lena stared at them. Why would she want the pup like this? Piper was useless to anyone in this state.

“I want you to calm her down,” said Lena.

“Me?” Winter stared, as near to incredulous as his protocols allowed.

“Did I misspeak?”

“I can’t here.”

“You will, or you’ll not be allowed to stay here for the duration of her session.”

“Fine.” He pushed the child's nose into his neck, knowing his scent had to be more appealing than the suffocating stench of her own distress. “Relax.” She had to, for both their sakes.

Piper buried her face further into his neck, inhaling his minty, pine scent. With each breath, her breathing calmed. She pulled away slowly but didn't meet Lena's gaze.

“Piper, you need to speak with me,” said Lena.

Piper shook her head refusing to look at her. Instead, she chose to focus on Winter's metal fingers.

“She’s scared,” said Winter.

“I’m aware.”

“The sooner you answer, Piper, the sooner you’ll be able to leave.”

Piper slowly met her gaze. "What do you want?"

"It's more what you want," said Lena.

"When have you ever cared about what I want?!" Piper screamed, then swiftly backed down after her outburst.

“I can get rid of it,” said Lena.

“Of what?” asked Piper.

“The power you’ve been blessed with.”

 _Could it be possible?_ Lena was intelligent. Was she smart enough to cure her?

“No,” said Winter.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” said Lena. He growled. “Besides, this is Piper’s choice.”

“You’re giving me a choice.”

“Winter, wait outside.”

Piper started shaking again as soon as Winter moved her from his lap.

“He’ll be just outside,” said Lena.

Winter went to the door, glancing back at the child. He wanted to stay. Winter leaned against the doorway waiting.

“Close the door,” said Lena.

He slowly closed the door. The pup’s expression pleading for him to stay. _I’m sorry._ The room was soundproof. Any cries would be blocked from his ears. All he could do was stand and wait, something he was normally quite good at. After a minute, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the worst case scenarios which may be occurring inside.

*****

Piper stared at the door, mentally willing Winter to come back inside. She hated being alone with this woman. Lena was _dangerous_. There were no weapons hidden in the room. Even if there were, most would be useless against Piper. But the beta exuded a confident calm, even though she was aware of Piper’s capabilities. That was terrifying.

“He won’t disturb us,” said Lena.

“Nothing will happen to him?” asked Piper.

“Not unless you misbehave,” she said.

Lena would always have that over her. If, by some miracle, she were to escape, what would they do to Winter? He was too valuable to kill. But they'd hurt him badly. Likely blame him for her escape.

“So, can you cure me?” asked Piper. Maybe something good could happen from this horrible experience.

"Cure isn't the right word. I could put that side of you behind a mental wall." Piper willingly accepting Stage 2 would make things much easier for Lena; make the girl more acquiescent to suggestions under meditative hypnosis.

“How?” If it was some kind of scientific experiment, Piper would have a better chance of understanding what was going on. What that power was.

"I'd put you in a hypnotic state."

“No!” She couldn't be that vulnerable. Out of control, completely in the hands of someone, she didn't trust!?! If she didn't control it they would, Piper remembered what Winter had said. Lena didn't care about what she wanted. Lena wanted to take control.

“No.”

"Let's say you get out of here somehow. Do you think people will accept you now, Piper? You said it yourself, you're a monster."

“They accept Uncle Bruce…?” Since Papa and Daddy wouldn’t want her, maybe Bruce would. He’d understand. There was still someone who would accept her as she was.

Lena laughed.

“You’re fooling yourself if you believe that’s acceptance.”

“The Avengers do accept him!”

“The accept his power, as a tool, not him.”

“That’s not true,” Piper insisted.

“Keeping lying to yourself, Piper. You’ll soon realize it will get you nowhere.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then let’s follow reason. What are you, Piper?”

“An omega.”

“Yes, and more specifically, a female omega, one of those lowest the on the societal food chain.”

“But Aunt Nat-”

“The Black Widow, she’s a beautiful omega with a very specific skill set,” said Lena. The widow was a beast within, but her outward appearance more than made up for it.

"Let's follow the Hulk idea. He's a beta. Fits of rage aren’t often associated with betas. Banner is male, though, so that makes up for it, slightly. If he were alpha, he'd be more openly accepted. But let's say Dr. Banner was an omega female, alphas would despise her because they fear an omega with such power. There's no beauty to such a beast, she said.

“Papa is strong.”

“But that strength of his is wrapped up in a handsome package. You’re only a pup. What appeal do you hold?”

She was pretty! Wasn’t she? It was something she’d never really thought about before. Does how she look truly matter?

“What about Winter?”

“Is he okay?!”

“He’s fine.”

She pulled up the footage from the hall, turning the monitor so Piper could see.

“Like I said he’s fine.”

Winter was shifting on his feet. He could stand perfectly still for hours. That slight shift was enough to display his true worry. It hadn’t been that long. At least she didn’t think so.

“What does he have to do with this?” Piper asked.

“He could have easily been one of your victims.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“How do you know? You lack any control in that state.”

“I just wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Lena pressed, “What if you lose control and hurt him? It’s a likely possibility, and you know that.”

Piper whimpered. She would never forgive herself if she ever lost control and hurt Winter. It was a possibility. And the probability that the Blue Wave would happen again was higher than she liked. She’d liked it be zero.

“This is your choice, Piper.”

It really wasn’t.

“What’s your answer?”


	9. Looks Like An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by AbsolutShenanigans

“So what will it be, Piper?”

"No." Winter was right it was better for her to have control over it than them. It had to be hers.

Lena sighed. The girl's stubbornness was one of her more bothersome attributes.

"I'm disappointed in your choice, but I understand it. In time, you'll change your mind."

“I won’t.” Piper promised herself. “Can I go?”

“Yes. Winter, you may come in,” said Lena, buzzing an intercom near the door.

He rushed into the room. The pup was perfectly fine. There were no noticeable injuries.

“Tomorrow, you’ll start training Piper,” Lena told Winter.

Winter nodded. It was never too early to learn how to defend oneself. Piper reached her arms out toward him. He quickly picked her up and she huddled to his neck.

“Take her back,” said Lena.

 

*****

 

He put her on the bed when they reached their room.

“What was your answer?”

“What?”

He grabbed her shoulders tightly. “What did you tell her?!” yelled Winter.

Piper whimpered. Why was he yelling? Had she done something wrong? She'd try to do what she was supposed to do.

“Winter, you’re scaring me.”

He pulled his hands away. The last thing he ever wanted to do was scare her. His emotions had gotten out of hand, lately, and he let his nerves get the best of him.

“Sorry,” he breathed.

“I told her no.”

Winter was relieved.

“You know that means nothing,” said Piper.

"Unless you find a way to control it."

"In a day? You think I can _master_ something I don't even understand in a day," said Piper.

“Yes.”

“That’s not possible.”

Winter sighed. “I know.” He wanted to help, to encourage, but there was nothing he could do.

“What did she mean by training?” asked Piper.

“To protect your self.”

Piper laughed.

“I’ve been captured by an evil organization. My parents don’t want me. There’s no way of protecting myself, and no point, now.” Piper’s smile was mirthless.

At least one of those things was untrue. But he couldn't tell her.

“What do they want from me?” asked Piper.

“To turn you into me,” said Winter.

“Why?” she asked.

“You’re the better version,” he said.

“I don’t wanna be you." She bit her lip, realizing how she sounded. "I didn't mean it like that."

“Don't say sorry. I wouldn't want to be this either," he said. But what else could he be? Was there anything else he could do? He had no skills outside the ones given him.

“You’re not bad, Winter.”

He ruffled the girl’s hair. Earning an annoyed huff from the pup.

“You aren’t.”

“You don’t know things I’ve done.”

“I don’t care about that. You are good to me.”

If she truly knew him, she wouldn’t say that. He was certain.

"You aren't really teaching me how to protect myself," Piper began. Winter shook his head, relieved, at least, to not have that untruth between them. "You're teaching me how to kill," Piper finished.

“Yes.”

“I’ll just have to use it against them.”

 

*****

February 9, 2016

 

Winter’s eyes opened when breakfast was pushed through the slot in the door. He placed the trays on the bed.

“Pup, wake up.”

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What time is it?” she whined.

“Morning.”

“Can you be more specific? Is it early or late? ”

“Late.” Anything after five in the morning was late to him.

They ate quietly.

“You don’t always call me, pup, Winter. I’d like it, actually, if you called me Piper more.”

“Piper.”

She smiled hearing her name. “Do you ever wonder what your real name is?”

“No.” It seemed like a waste of thought.

“How can you not be curious?”

“I find it’s very simple.”

The pup stuck her tongue out at him.

“Eat.”

She ate. The door of the room flung open Lena appeared uninvited and unwanted before them. Winter quietly moved closer to her and Piper, in turn, pressed closer to the alpha.

“There’s no need to be scared, Piper.”

She shivered not liking how the woman said her name.

“I have some good news. You’ll be allowed to continue your education.”

“You’re letting me go to school?”

Daddy mostly homeschooled her. It wasn't really structured, but her parents didn't want to send her to school for some reason. She'd always wanted to go, though.

"In a way. You'll be in a structured setting where you'll be the focus of your educator's attention."

"Who will teach me?" Piper wondered. Lena’s description sounded ominous and not at all like the school she’d always imagined.

“Mostly me and Winter. At least, for the time being,” said Lena.

Piper growled. More time with that woman. Their limited time together was already too much.

“I don’t wanna be with you.”

“Piper, you shouldn’t reject a gift so freely given to you.”

"A gift is something you can give back. I'm not allowed that. You've made that clear. So, stop making it sound like I have a choice."

"I don't know what you're talking about Piper. You do have a choice. To either accept gratefully, like a good girl would, or to be rude," said Lena.

“That’s not kind of choice I meant!” yelled Piper.

“Then I don’t know what you’re talking about, Piper. You must be confused.”

“Stop doing that!”

“What?”

“Twisting my words around.”

“Then use them better.”

“Don’t tell me how to speak. You can’t take that away from me, too.”

Piper fell flat on her face as an electric current suddenly coursed through her. She screamed weakly into the mattress.

“Are you done?” asked Lena dryly.

Piper slowly raised her head, nodding.

“I’ll be teaching you chemistry, physics, biology, and math. Each class lasting about an hour maybe more depending on your understanding. Additionally, every day you’ll have an added private session, with me, for an hour. The schedule will change as needed. Winter is in charge of teaching you combat skills and other tools of the trade,” said Lena.

“You mean how to be an assassin."

“Exactly.”

“I don’t want to kill people.”

“You’ll only have to dispose of the truly bad people.”

“And who decides which people are bad?”

"That's a bit over your head, Piper. It's easier to just follow your commands. Winter has accepted that."

“Don’t talk about him like he’s not in the room!”

“Why?”

"Because he's a person! He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

“How do you know how he deserves to be treated? If you knew the things he’d done, maybe you’d think differently.”

"I don't care what he's done! He's my friend, nothing you say will ever change that!"

Lena smiled, barely suppressing a laugh. The child’s loyalty was precious. She wondered if Steve’s loyalty would be at the same level if knew his best friend was still alive, and knew the atrocities he’d committed for the sake of Hydra?

Lena stayed silent but left the door open behind her when she exited their quarters. Piper went to the doorway, watching as the woman walked down the hall away from them, not even looking back.

“Come on, there’s a lot for you to learn,” said Winter. He walked out of the room without hesitation, and waited for her in the hall. Piper froze at the doorway. _Was this some kind of test?_ Her every action seemed to be judged. She stepped backward, not wanting risk getting into trouble. Winter kneeled in front of her.

“This isn’t a trick, Piper.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I can be.”

Piper slowly stepped into the hallway, instantly searching for some sort of retribution, then quickly followed after Winter, not wanting to get separated from him. He seemed to know his way around.

“You’re not normally in a cage, are you?”

“Not until recently. There have been glitches with my programming.”

“Are they getting better?” Would them getting better be good for her? Would Winter be more himself if the ‘glitches' were more frequent?

"I'm not sure." Were these new doubts and feelings only due to a failure in his programming? Or were they how he was meant to be?

“Was you being feral a glitch?” asked Piper.

"Yes, I'm not meant to enter that state."

"Do you know how you got like that?"

“No.”

They reached a large gym. At the center of the room was a large, padded, blue sparring mat. Punching bags were piled in a corner. Guns and knives were displayed behind a cage on the wall. She stepped toward it. Piper had never seen gun up close. She'd only ever caught a glimpse of one. Papa kept his gun in a special lockbox in his room. The only reason she even seen it at all was that Papa had been cleaning it when he'd thought she was asleep. He'd scrambled to put it away when he noticed her peeking. Piper jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

“You’re not ready for those.” Winter smiled. Almost every trainee instantly went to the weapons, first. But a weapon meant nothing if there was no understanding of the basics.

“I don’t wanna be. But I guess it’s something I’ll eventually have to be ready for. What’s first?”

"I need to know where your skills are."

“Have you taught before?”

“Yes, I’ve trained several agents.” He couldn't recall their names or faces, but he was sure it was something he'd done. They'd want him to pass down his skill and efficiency to others. All those others he'd taught had some baseline. The pup was a blank slate.

He went to one of the lockers, taking out bandages.

“Give me your hands.”

Piper gave placed her soft tiny hands into his large, strong ones, trusting. She watched as he wrapped them in the white athletic tape. Piper had seen Papa do this many times before. Winter did it the same exact way.

"Why do I need this?"

“Don’t want you to hurt your hands.”

Winter moved to the center of the sparring mat. Piper stayed at the edge. She’d watched Aunt Nat and Papa spare all the time, and had wanted to learn, but they’d said she was too young.

“We don’t have all day, come on.”

She stepped onto the mat, still reticent. “Papa said I was too young to learn how to fight.” It felt strange to be allowed to do things now that she hadn’t been allowed to do before… especially since the one thing she wanted most, to go home, was the one thing she couldn’t do no matter what.

“He’s not here.” He instantly knew that wrong thing to say. At first, it looked like she was going to cry. Then her expression changed swiftly, anger apparent. She stomped away from him. “Piper, they’d -” Winter started again, but hardly knew how to continue. Piper spun, grabbed a nearby hundred-pound plate and threw it at him. It zipped by his head.

“Don’t talk about him. Don’t talk about either of them. I don’t wanna talk about them!”

There was an explosion of white dust behind him as the metal disk lodged in the cement wall. If her aim were better, that could have easily killed him. Piper sighed at that realization and deflated. She was taking out her frustration on the wrong person. Winter didn’t deserve that. He’d been nothing but good to her. “I’m sorry, Winter.” Piper’s voice was small, chagrinned.

She didn’t know what was going with herself. Anger like this was something she never dealt with before. Was it only from being here? Was it changing her into an angry person? She whimpered. Another part of her chipped away. How much longer until she wasn’t her?

"We have to work on your aim," he said, examining the metal disk stuck in the wall.

“I wasn’t aiming for you. I was just angry.”

“Let’s try again.”

Piper stepped onto the mat.

“What do I do?”

“Attack me as if I’m you’re enemy.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Then I’ll help.”

Piper yelped when he dove at her, scrambling out of the way of his attack. “What are you doing?!”

“Teaching.”

She kept running, barely escaping each time. Piper knew he was holding back a lot, but it didn’t make the idea of challenging him anymore tempting.

“Stop running and fight.”

“I told you I don’t want to fight you.”

“You have to.”

She yelped as his attack hit its mark. The wind was knocked out of her. Winter stood above her. If that had been full power she’d doubted she’d be breathing this easily.

Winter hated the pained rasps that escaped the pup, but this was for her own good. She had to learn and this was the fastest way. He was being as gentle as possible. This was the easiest he'd ever gone on an opponent.

“I’m trying to help you, Piper. But it will do nothing, if you don’t try to help yourself first.”

Piper took a breath, getting to her feet. He was right.

“Okay, Winter.”

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes later the pup was at her limit. She lay panting on the mat, sweat soaking her skin.

“You’re done.”

“I can keep going.” She smiled and stood up with a look of pure determination. There was something so familiar to him in her expression.

He pushed down gently on her shoulder, making her sit. Winter grabbed some ice packs and plastic wrap from the first aid kit. He wrapped the girl with ice packs. She winced as he did.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“You did good.” Many recruits didn’t last more than five minutes against him in a fight.

“I didn’t land a single attack.”

"I've done this for a long time, Piper." It had proven difficult to hold back his attack. Restraint wasn’t something he was used to during a fight.

“Did you learn anything from fighting me?” she asked.

“You’re holding back.”

“What?” She asked, breath still huffing, “No, I’m not.” She really wasn’t. Piper had given it her best try.

"If you can do that," he said, pointing to the hundred-pound weight in the wall, “then your punches should pack much more of a wallop.”

“I was upset. I don’t even know how to control my normal strength. It just happens sometimes.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“What do you mean?”

"You've controlled your strength into repression. You need to let go."

“Let go?”

Winter nodded.

“How?”

"Stop thinking so much. It clouds things. Fighting is pure instinct. _How to protect yourself? How to defeat the threat?_ Kill them, before they kill you.”

Piper looked down.

“Does it always have to end in killing? Are there other things?” she asked.

“Not always but most of the time. Assignments vary on the handler,” said Winter.

“I like learning how to fight, Winter, but I don't think I could ever intentionally kill a person. I don't want to. Do you like killing?"

Winter rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm indifferent toward it." Until recently killing was a completely emotionless task for him. Nothing that merited either positive or negative emotion. "This is irrelevant to you learning how to fight."

“Winter.”

“No.”

Piper sighed. Winter made his want for a change of subject very apparent. And he would not be open to the question again any time soon.

“You have some good things going for you in the way of combat. You’re fast and small.”

“Being small is good?”

"Less of a target."

“How many fighting styles do you know?”

“Four. I'll teach you all of them." Winter pulled a fighting dummy from the wall before continuing. “You pack a lot of power for being so small, but taking down a larger opponent, especially a highly trained one, will be difficult. Until you grow a bit, you’ll have to focus on the weak points. The throat, eyes, neck, groin, and gut," said Winter striking each point on the dummy.

“You really think I’m capable of beating someone so much bigger than me?”

“I’ve seen you do it.”

“But that was when I was,” Piper hesitated. “…like that, ” she finished.

“You have no faith in your physical abilities. You must trust your body.”

“Do you trust yours?” she asked.

“My physical capabilities, yes.” His mind not so much. “I wasn’t speaking of that power. I believe you’re capable of more than you know in a normal state.”

For the rest of their time together, they went over basic strikes of his combat styles, Winter showing her through example. He wouldn't push her further physically today. She needed time to adjust to this kind of training.

A clack of heels on the floor pulled Winter's attention away from the pup. Lena smiled sweetly at them. "Ready for your lesson?" Lena asked.

Piper winced as she got to her feet.

“You’ll find I’m a much more merciful teacher compared to Winter.”

“I still like him better,” said Piper.

Winter chuckled softly. Lena simply rolled her eyes. He had no fear of losing the pup’s affection.

“Come now, Piper.”

“What about Winter?”

“He’ll use this time to stretch his legs.”

Piper tensed when she spotted the light on Winter's collar flashed on.

“Okay.”

“Pup.”

“I’ll be careful.”

Winter watched as the pup walked away with the woman. He couldn’t follow. Every part of him wanted to, but he knew where he wasn’t allowed. Winter sat on a weight bench trying to think of what to do. His body became alert when someone entered the gym. His hand fisted when saw it was Rumlow. The alpha had spent far too much time at this base, lately.

His eyes widened slightly when a young alpha pup followed behind Rumlow. Bruises marked the boy's olive skin, though he looked only one or two years older than Piper. His long wavy brown hair hid most of his face from view. The pup turned his gazed toward Winter. His eyes were a deep piercing deep blue. The boy growled at him. Winter bared his teeth in return. He wasn’t going to be challenged by some whelp.

The air went static, as if it were moments away from a thunderstorm. The lights in the room flickered. _Another uniquely powered pup._

“Cut it out,” said Rumlow, slapping the boy on the back of the head. The boy yelped and quickly quieted down, lights stabilizing.

Winter stared at the boy, waiting to feel something. It was just a person. A stranger that meant nothing to him. Piper had something about her. Something familiar. _What made this pup different?_ Winter got up to leave. There was no reason to linger here.

“Winter.”

He halted mid-step.

"Mine could beat yours," said Rumlow.

Winter left.

 

*****

 

Lena led Piper to a mid-size room. Like everything else, it was gray. On each wall was a whiteboard. There was a single child-sized desk at the center of the room and a teacher's desk across from it. Piled on it was a large stack of books, most of them AP level.

"Take a seat, Piper."

Piper slowly took a seat at the desk. It was a bit big for her, her feet couldn’t touch the ground. Lena put a notebook in front of her along with several pencils.

“These don’t leave the room.”

Piper twirled a pencil in her hand.

“What do you think I’ll do with them that has you so worried.”

“Not worried, Piper. Only aware of your violent creativity. It would be foolish for me to underestimate it.”

Piper huffed, slamming down the pencil.

"But you'll be able to take this with you, anywhere you want." Lena placed an iPad on her desk. Piper didn't touch it. Was this some kind of trick? Was she really being given a piece of tech?

“Go ahead.”

Piper quickly opened it. It was loaded with educational apps. She soon discovered it was only a simple touch screen, though. It had no further functions than to collect her answers and send them off somewhere. There was no Internet access. What would she do if it did have more functions? She could make nothing useful out of its parts.

“What subject do you want to start with?”

“Art.”

“No.”

"Why not? You said I could choose the subject."

“Art was not an offered course.”

“Why?”

“Because it has no importance in your education. Either you chose from the listed subject or we'll sit here for several hours. The choice is yours.”

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Lena would do that. Make her sit in the center of the room doing nothing. Being locked inside a room with nearly nothing to do made her crave for something that allowed her to use her mind. That’s part of the reason she’d so fondly taken to learning from Winter.

“Math.”

“Good, choice.”

The hours ticked by steadily as they worked through the subjects. Lena's problems were difficult and managed to stump her several times. But Piper refused to ask for help. She didn't want to ask Lena. As much as she hated admitting it, Lena was a good teacher that managed to challenge her.

“We’re finished for today, Piper.”

Piper pulled her notebook close. “I haven’t finished this question, yet.”

“It will be here tomorrow,” said Lena, snagging the notebook.

Piper glared at the woman. She wanted to finish that problem. Now it would be stuck in her head all day and she wouldn’t have any way of writing it out.

"Let's go, Piper."

She followed Lena into the hall. Instead of being taken back to the holding room she shared with Winter, she was led to that horrible office.

“Why are we here?”

“Do you not remember the last part of our schedule?”

Piper frowned. “A session with you for an hour.”

Lena took a chessboard from the desk, setting it on the floor. Taking a seat on one side of it, she set up the pieces.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting the board ready.”

“You want to play chess?” asked Piper, perplexed.

“Do you know how to play?”

Piper nodded. She used to play with Papa and Daddy all the time. She never won but never felt bad about losing. They made it fun for her. They made everything fun.

“Piper.”

Piper sniffled quietly, but regained herself. “I don’t wanna play.”

“Then we’ll sit here.”

Piper grew anxious after a few minutes of sitting there. The scent of stale distress made it impossible to relax. In the end, Piper gave in and took a seat across from Lena, so the whole hour was spent playing chess. The match ended in a draw, and Piper was finally allowed to return to her room. Winter sat, unharmed, in their chair.

He looked over the pup. She seemed fine. Actually, she was calmer than usual, less twitchy. She wasn’t dazed. Should he tell her about the boy? He shook his head. There was no point.

"I'll be here for you, tomorrow," said Lena. With that, she left.

"She didn't do anything. Classes then a session where we just played chess."

"Her doing nothing this time, doesn't mean she won't do something next. Do not allow her to lull you into a false sense of security. She's dangerous."

"You don't have to keep telling me. I know that."

Piper opened the iPad. She looked through the apps. There many weird programs, among them a lip-reading app. She paused on the sign language icon. It could be interesting, she shrugged to herself.

“What’s that?” asked Winter.

“An iPad, Lena gave it to me. It has lots of interesting things on it." Winter glared warily at the object. "Her giving this to me means nothing. It doesn't change my level of trust with her. It's just something to do. Do you want to look?"

She handed the device over to him. Winter flipped foreign object in his hands.

“You have no idea what to do with it, do you?” Piper giggled. "You're such an old man."

Winter shrugged.

“So, what did you do while I was gone?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Nothing._ Why?”

"I don't mind doing nothing." Actually, he rather liked it. He could people watch quietly or let his mind go blank, but blank in a pleasant way that he could control.

 

*****

February 11, 2016

 

Steve stepped out of his studio, where he’d gone to escape the uselessness he felt in the lab. There he felt like a burden. But now, it was three in the morning, and he'd stared at a blank canvas for hours. Time for a change of scenery. Steve wasn't surprised when he saw Nat sitting in his kitchen. She preferred to appear at odd hours.

Three manila folders were laid out in front of her. She turned a shot glass around in her hand. A bottle of her favorite vodka sat open on the counter.

“Sit with me.”

He took the empty seat beside her. She poured each of them a shot. The sharp liquid was needed to soothe the anxiety she felt coming here. It was hard, watching them get their hopes up when the new information meant so little. She sighed. These feelings were the negatives of having a family. Maybe it was a mercy that she was unable to create one of her own. Yet somehow she succeeded in building one connection, not of blood, something she never intended. That was why she felt so obligated to come there tell them whenever she found something, even the tiniest thing. See them in person. She pushed the glass toward Steve.

“It doesn’t work on me,” he said.

“Humor me.”

Steve took a breath before taking the shot, cringing at the sharp taste, and coughed.

“Should I get Tony?”

Natasha nodded.

“Jarvis.”

“I’ve already notified him.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

Tony came upstairs moments later.

“What do you have, Natasha?” he asked.

"I went to a Russian fighting ring, specializing in fighters with mechanical limbs. Someone there just happened to owe me a favor."

“Why didn’t we know of such a place sooner?”

“You only ask me for this information a few days ago. And it's a very exclusive social circle."

“What did you learn?”

"Winter was one of their original fighters going by the name Russian Bear. No one saw his face. The few that may have are already dead."

“So, you have nothing,” said Tony.

“Did I say that? You’re so quick to dismiss. Even though I was unable to gather anything of significance on Winter, I found solid information on his engineer, Igor Pirosky.”

Genius recognized genius even in grief. His mind was trying to put together how the man created such an amazing piece of technology given the limited resources of the time.

"He built that arm in the '40s," said Tony.

“Yes, he was considered a genius of the field.”

“Why haven’t I heard of him?” asked Tony.

"His mistreatment of test subjects was well documented. Though that didn't stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from offering him a position on their research team. He refused. Igor immigrated to Slovakia in the mid-'50s with his son Ruslan. There they changed their names to Martin and Thomas Toth.”

“Why did they leave?”

“To escape the growing tension of the Cold War.”

“Where is he now?” asked Steve.

“Dead.”

“And his son?” asked Steve.

"Senile, his brain has gone to mush. In many regards, Igor thought his son a failure. He left everything to his granddaughter, Lena Toth Zemo.”

“Who is she?” asked Tony.

“She’s a scientist working at a research facility in Princess Elisabeth, Antarctica.”

"Do you think she's part of this? Or is she someone who could help us?" asked Steve.

"I don't know, yet. But I fully intend on finding out. She's due to return home in a month. I'll pay her a visit."

“Why not go now? We know where she is,” said Steve.

“Princess Elisabeth, Antarctica they study penguins and environmental issues. It’s nothing of interest. There really isn’t much out there. She isn’t going anywhere. And if I go there if she’s completely innocent my visit will somehow get out despite how remote her location is. We risk dragging an innocent woman’s name through the mud. You know how the press is but it's something I’m willing to do if you wish,” said Natasha.

“Does she have a family?” asked Steve.

“A husband in the military and a little boy,” said Natasha.

“How old is he?” asked Steve.

“He’s five,” she said.

“How sure of her guilt?” asked Steve.

“I’m not sure of her level of involvement,” said Natasha.

“I won’t have the press hunting down a potentially innocent family,” said Steve. The press had already turned against them. Questioning how they could let daughter be taken. Their capabilities as parents. He didn’t want to see a normal family put through that.

“Don’t,” he said.

“What?! Why?” growled Tony.

“I can’t put someone undeserving through that. Neither of us needs any more guilt on our conscious,” said Steve.

Tony gritted his teeth. Hating the idea of waiting further. There had to be a good reason. Not dragging another family through the mud wasn’t enough for him. He didn't share as a strict moral compass of Steve. That’s exactly why he had to agree. He wanted to be able to look back at this moment a not feel ashamed when he told his daughter how they’d found. That it wasn’t at the possible at the expense of another. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to follow that same path.

“I want to come,” said Steve.

“No, we want to come,” said Tony.

“You can’t,” said Natasha.

“Why not?” asked Steve.

“Wherever you and Tony go, a flock of press follows. I don’t want to scare her off,” said Natasha.

Steve clenched the counter. She was right. _Why did she have to be right?_

“Okay.”

Natasha silently left. Steve opened Lena's file. A photo of the beta was paper-clipped to the inside pocket. She had golden-brown eyes and her brunet hair was styled in a pixie cut. A sprinkle of freckles crossed her nose and cheeks.

“She doesn’t look dangerous,” said Steve, closing the file.

Tony brought Steve into his arms, pushing his husband’s nose into his neck. Steve breathed in his scent, and his muscles unwound. Tony had caught him just before another panic attack could happen. His alpha knew him so well. It felt like he was failing in some omega duty. He pulled away from him.

“Love you,” said Steve.

Tony gently kissed him, then led him to his lab, helping Steve into his nesting couch. He didn’t bother with saying he wouldn’t be able to sleep. They both knew that. He wished he could escape the buzzing in his mind. All he could think about was his pup. It must be so much worse for Tony.

“Sir.”

“Yes, Jarvis.”

"I've noticed an irregularity on our network."

Tony sighed it was probably nothing, but he needed a distraction. He glanced at Steve, who was still dazed, hovering on the edges of his earlier panic.

“Show me.” He looked at the screen. His eyes widened at the assigned user name ‘Pipes’. He touched the screen in disbelief.

“Jarvis is this real?”

“Yes.”

“Can you show me a visual?” Even though the feed was old, his network had access to any connected mic or camera.

“Yes.”

“Let me see her.”

He froze when he saw Piper. Tony barely managed to pause the feed.

“Ste…Steve. STEVE!”

Steve hurried to Tony. His chest constricted when he saw the image of Piper. She was nervously biting her lip, eyes red and cheeks damp from tears. Their daughter was terrified and there was nothing they could do nothing.

"You wouldn't want me anymore," said Piper.

Steve didn’t have a chance to react before the computer was flung across the room. Inhuman sounds rippled through his alpha. So rigid was the agony, it brought Steve to tears to witness. Agony was quickly replaced by rage. He watched as his mate took it out on their surroundings.

Steve didn't stop the destruction. It was easier to focus on Tony's mental break than what Piper had said. The scent of blood pulled him out of his selfishness. He grabbed Tony, holding him closely to his chest. The alpha struggled against him, snarling loudly at him.

The intimidating sound demanded he back down but he brushed it aside. Steve pinned his husband to the ground, smothering him with his scent until the alpha’s muscles uncoiled. Tony went still underneath him, but his gaze remained feral. Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Come back when you’re ready, Tony. We’ll handle this together.”

Steve carded his fingers through the alpha's hair, singing to him. It took Steve a few seconds to realize he was singing their wedding song. He sat them up, holding Tony closely to his chest, so Tony could hear his heartbeat. The slowly alpha came out of it.

“Steve?” His husband pressed a kiss on Tony’s lips. He quickly welcomed the intimacy, but he had to break away. Taking in the self-inflicted damage to his lab. "I have to process that footage."

It was the first major indication they’d gotten of Piper’s location. The first proof of life. He pushed away her stinging words.

“No,” said Steve grabbing his bleeding hand.

“Steve.”

“Let me take care of you first.”

“It can wait.”

“No!” growled Steve. “You will let me take care of you.” It had been so long since he last took care of someone. He needed to be helpful.

“I need this Tony. So, let me.”

The alpha's heart broke further when he caught his mate's pleading gaze. It wasn't Steve. He did not beg. It showed the true brokenness of his mate.

“Alright, Steve.”

Steve took the first aid kit from the drawer. He cleaned and bandaged Tony’s bleeding knuckles.

“You’ve broken a finger. I’ll have to reset it.”

“Do it.”

Tony grunt as Steve reset his pinky and wrapped it with a brace. Steve grabbed a box of band-aids from the kit. He managed a small excuse of a smile when he looked down at the alpha's arms. They were now covered in SpongeBob, Minions, and Thomas the Tank engine band-aids. The sight even coerced a small smile from the alpha.

The moment faded when Steve saw that smile. It so matched that of their daughter’s. Tony sighed, his expression becoming heavy once again.

“We have to watch it.”

Their hands entwined.

“Together,” said Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The four styles of fighting Winter knows are Systema, karate, boxing, and muay thia. There’s a great video explaining this on youtube “How many fighting styles does the winter soldier know in Avengers”. It can explain them far better than I can.


	10. Pawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. Hope everyone had a good holiday. 
> 
> Beta read by AbsolutShenanigans

March 9, 2016

 

The pup had grown immensely in her abilities, since they first started training a month ago. She had an affinity for bomb-making and diffusing, locking picking, and safe cracking. It amazed him how fast she was learning. The pup was a sponge, absorbing every bit of information she could.

He hadn’t begun firearm training with her, yet, but he had taught her gun maintenance and safety. It took a week for him to convince her that touching the weapon wouldn't hurt her. Now, she could disassemble and reassemble every weapon in their training inventory in under a minute.

He was never informed of her academic progress, but he was sure it was equally remarkable. Every day, after class, she told him what she learned. Most of it went over his head, so he politely nodded along. She added sign language, French, and Dutch to her repertoire. The only thing the pup was unfailingly terrible at despite frequent training, was lying. She couldn't lie if her life depended on it. One day, it likely would.

Through all that time, she'd remained devoted to their friendship, no matter how hard he pushed her physically and mentally when they trained. How she managed to do that was beyond him. He wasn't the most personable alpha.

Currently, the pup was waiting for him to finish breakfast. She kept peeking at his tray to see if he'd finished, but refused to rush him. The pup had little to no tolerance for being in their enclosure, unless for rest or meals. He set the tray aside.

“Ready?” he asked.

"Yes! Uh, only if you're finished though."

She zipped out into the hall ahead of him. Stopping every ten feet for him to catch up. She never wandered far from him when outside of their enclosure. The pup knew that as long as she was within a ten-foot radius of him, no one would dare bother her, fearing the shear wrath of his presence.

Once in the gym, Piper stepped onto the sparring mat. She sat crisscross at the center of the mat waiting for instruction.

"You said we're doing something new today. So what is it?!" she asked excitedly. No matter how many times she had asked yesterday, he’d refused to tell, saying she'd find out tomorrow.

He tossed something at her. She caught what looked like a dowel rod. The wood was polished and smoothed so it wouldn't splinter in the holder's hand. Its surface was covered in dents and nicks.

“What is it?” she asked.

“A knife.”

“No, it’s a hunk of wood,” said Piper.

"For all intents and purposes, it's a knife until you earn your way to a knife."

He positioned her hand properly. “Hold it tight. Your life depends on it.”

Her grip remained firm when he tried yanking it from her. She didn't even stumble in her stance.

“Good, give it here.” She instantly dropped the wooden rod in his hand.

She flinched noticeably when he brought out a larger knife, taking a few unwarranted steps back. The black, serrated edge of the blade glinted in the artificial light. Piper whimpered.

Winter immediately sheathed it. He was unused to a fearful reaction in the dojo. This was normally an environment where she felt safe. He knew many pained sounds from the pup due to the brutality of his training, but nothing that sounded anything like fear.

“Piper?”

Her eyes locked on his. Using her name was the fastest way to pierce through whatever thoughts were clouding her mind.

“Why did you react like that?”

“I’m sorry.”

The pup apologized too much. It was a bothersome trait, but it was better than the crying. He hated it when she cried. It left him helpless on how to deal with it.

"Don't apologize, tell me why."

Her hand ghosted over her side.

“I don’t know.”

She had no true memory of the event except for what was shown to her. He'd seen the knife plunge into her side. Muscle memory proved stronger and more reliable than her mind. It demanded reaction. Her first instinct was fear, the most natural defense to danger.

"Fear is an inconvenience you cannot afford."

The pup was scared. It needed to stop before they could move forward. He drew closer to the girl, kneeling beside. She was the only person he’d encountered who gained comfort from his nearness. Piper caught him a hug, knocking him back slightly. Her arms wrapped snuggly around his neck. He briefly hesitated before returning the gesture. Winter knew he shouldn’t indulge the pup like this. She wouldn’t receive this kindness here.

She hid her face in his neck. Piper didn't make a move to break the embrace, wanting to enjoy it for however long he would tolerate it. He rubbed her back.

"We have things to do pup."

“A little longer.” He gave the pup a little longer.

Piper tensed as Winter pulled away. The warmth of his embrace was replaced by a cold edge pressed against her throat.

“Be still.”

Piper shivered. She struggled to fight back the reaction. Her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

Piper gradually forced them open.

"Slow your breath."

She concentrated on her breathing instead of the cool edge pressed against her neck. Her shaking gradually lessened. Piper dug her toes into mat making herself stay put. Winter was doing this for her own good, she believed. It took ten minutes for the urge to run to die down. He lowered the knife.

"How’d I do?"

“Needs improvement.”

At he was always honest. Blunt but well-intentioned. She'd take it over Lena's falsely sweet words any day. With Winter, she knew where she stood. He opened her hand, placing the large knife in her palm. The handle was well-worn from frequent use. Winter had taken great care in keeping it sharp. The blade itself was a bit more than six inches. It was too big.

“How does it feel in your hand?”

“Not right.”

It was too large for the child, but he had to get her comfortable with the idea of handling one. He took it from her, teaching her the simplest disarming tactic. Winter had her try the method several times on him. The first two attempts were slow, but she swiftly pieced together the routine.

“Good girl.” He ruffled her hair earning an annoyed huff. Winter tucked his knife away.

“Why do you always have to do that?” Piper asked, fixing her mussed hair. He shrugged. She stuck her tongue out him. Earning a slight smile from the alpha. She'd been seeing more of it lately. It was always a highlight of her day when she made Winter smile. On occasion, she could surprise a bright toothy smile from him.

“Before we start can you put my hair up?” asked Piper.

He nodded. Winter moved behind her and carefully combed her soft dark brown hair with his fingers, gathering and twisting it into a bun. Winter wished he could do more. His first attempt at pigtails ended up comically uneven, but it got him a laugh from the pup.

He tossed her the wooden rod. “Ready?”

She nodded.

 

*****

 

Piper was drenched in sweat and panting. Darkening, lash shaped bruises patterned her skin. Bruises always appeared so quickly on her skin. Winter tossed her a towel.

"Thanks."

Winter grunted slightly at a twinge at his side. She smiled. “I got you.”

“Only once.”

“But I still got you,” Piper said proudly.

The few times the pup managed to land a strike were painful. She was loosening the restriction on strength, yet was keeping control, directing the power into her tiny fists. It had taken her some time in several broken fingers for her to achieve a balance of strength that wouldn’t cause self-injury.

“Anything broken?” asked Winter.

Piper rolled her shoulders taking stock. "Don't think so. What's next?"

"What are your strengths?" he asked.

“I’m small, fast, and flexible.”

"And your appearance. No one will ever suspect you of anything."

"I won't always look like this, Winter. I'll grow up."

"Growing up won't change that."

"Will I be able to do that scary look you do?"

"Scary look?"

"Yeah, that glare that makes everyone run away from you."

He chuckled softly. "You'll learn in time."

She followed him into the adjoining room. There were ten dummies spread about. Bells were pinned to the manikins’ clothing. It would be impossible to touch one without ringing one of the bells. Pieces of jewelry decorated them.

“For now, I want you to take things from their pockets without ringing a bell."

It didn't seem possible. "How?"

Winter smirked catching onto her doubt. He stepped forward sneaking his hand to their pockets without a single bell ringing. _How could someone so big move so silently and smoothly?_

“How did you walk like that?”

"It's easier without shoes. Walk toe first and slowly shift your weight back to your heels," said Winter. His gate had permanently altered to walk silently. "But, you're not learning today. Focus on the bells."

The simple task of a silent stride would be twice as difficult for Piper. She would eventually have to do it in those high-heeled shoes women liked wearing. Winter huffed, hating the idea of her growing up. At least, as a child, they couldn't send her out into the field. She'd be relatively safe here, training.

“Winter?”

“Hmm.”

“Caught in a thought?”

He nodded.

“About?”

“Don’t grow up to fast.”

“I’ll try not to,” said Piper.

“It’s your turn,” said Winter gently nudging her forward toward the dummies.

He watched the girl work through the task, trying to piece things together, unable to stop his mind from wandering. How long would he be allowed to teach her? She learned so quickly. How many years would it take for him teach her all he knew? Once he was done teaching her, he'd have no further purpose in her life. They’d want her to master the skills only female operatives perform. He couldn't teach her those, nor did he want to. Winter didn't want anyone to. She should stay the way she was. He had never mastered the art of seduction. That delicate tool was beyond his capabilities.

 

*****

 

Lena sat her office, swaying from side to side in her chair. She was scheduled for leave. Four weeks at home with her family. It was a bother. There was no denying that she missed them, but she hated leaving her job when she was making such progress. She had one or two days before she had to leave. Before then, she had to make a report. Lena needed to give Pierce something to sink his teeth into. Only enough to keep him sated. She wanted to keep some of the information to herself, for insurance. Lena picked up her phone, dialing Pierce. He answered instantly.

“What do you have?”

“Our subject has made great progress.”

"Enough to warrant a visit?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said.

“I’ll be there tomorrow. I expect to be impressed.”

 

*****

 

Winter sat in the corner of the room watching the pup. If she needed help she'd ask, though she hated it. If she got frustrated enough, she'd eventually speak up. He couldn't say he was particularly fond of asking for assistance either. Their lesson had gone on too long, but the pup was too involved in her task to notice. Where was the doctor? Something was going on, but what. The woman prided herself punctuality. These the changes bothered him, but when Lena entered the room, Winter scowled.

“Piper, it’s time to go,” she said.

“A little longer. I’ve almost got it,” said Piper.

Piper dropped as a current coursed through her. She curled into a ball her jaw locked. When the current cut off, she lay still, trying to recuperate.

Winter’s shoulders slumped. The kind of defense she needed, he couldn't provide.

“Come now, Piper, get to your feet,” said Lena.

“Why did you do that?” Piper asked, aggrieved.

“You weren’t listening,” Lena replied calmly.

“I was learning a skill you wanted me to! You’re punishing me for doing what you said!” growled Piper.

“Hasn’t Winter taught you to always be aware of your surroundings? It was your responsibility to be aware,” said Lena.

Piper got up, following Lena out. She waved goodbye to Winter. He returned the gesture.

 

*****

 

Piper padded after Lena through the halls to the classroom. She took a seat at her small desk at the center of the room. The subjects either got more advance or went off into different branches of the field. She missed drawing. Papa had cleared out a small part of his studio for her. She pushed back at the thought. It stung. She had to keep reminding herself that they didn't want her anymore.

She doodled in her notebook as Lena lectured. Only giving the woman half her attention. Lena snapped her ruler on her desk.

“Focus.”

“I was.”

“You were doodling. That is far from paying attention,” said Lena.

“I was.”

“Then what was I saying?”

“You were talking about Schrodinger’s cat.” She couldn’t say she understood the concept but that’s what they were talking about for some reason. All she got from it was that she felt bad for the kitty.

“Can you explain it?” she asked.

“I don’t get. How can something be dead and alive at the same time?” said Piper.

"Look, the realm of quantum mechanics is out of your reach. Such a shame you were making so much progress. I bet your father could understand," said Lena.

Piper broke her pencil.

“Sure, he could. He’s a genius.”

“And you are the child of genius.”

“I’m three.” There were many things out of her range of understanding. But she didn’t want to think about a cat that was half-alive and half-dead at the same time. "So it's a zombie?"

“What?” said Lena.

“The cat.”

“What kind of idiotic reasoning is that?” said Lena.

“Well a zombie is half dead and half alive," said Piper. It seemed like a reasonable answer to an impossible question.

Lena sighed.

“Let’s get back to something more on your level of understanding,” said Lena.

“Fine,” huffed Piper.

Their lesson went on.

 

*****

 

Piper sat at her desk waiting for permission to leave. Lena took Piper's notebook, flipping through the pages. The girl's doodles weren't doodles at all. They were blueprints. She was trying to figure out the mechanics of Winter's arms. So far, Lena hadn't gone into the subjects of mechanics or engineering. It wasn't something she was interested in. They were the carpentry of the sciences. She found it rather dull.  
Piper had figured out the basic elements of Winter's arm with relatively little education. The complex parts were still unknown to her. It was impressive, but not surprising.

“Piper.”

“Yes.”

"Would you like to add engineering to your schedule?"

"Are you really asking or is another one of your fake questions?”

“Whatever do you mean, Piper? I’m truly giving choice. Or would you rather study geography?”

“Engineering,” said Piper.

“Then it will be arranged,” said Lena.

There would be some kind of condition for the privilege of learning engineering. but Piper didn’t want to linger on thought. Everything here came with some kind of cost or condition. Sometimes it was clear, other times not so much. Most times she learned the hard way.

“Come on Piper we have an appointment,” said Lena.

“Why do you call it that? We just play chess.”

“A great deal can be learned from a simple board game.”

“I guess so. But can we play a different game?”

“What would you suggest?”

“Rummy, Spit, or Durak,” said Piper.

“Why card games?” asked Lena.

“Cards games are the only ones you allow me to play with Winter.”

“Did Winter teach those games?”

"I knew how to play rummy and spit before and he already knew how to play those, so, I didn't have to explain it to him. He taught me Durak.”

“Interesting.” It came as a surprise that Winter remembered such games. Why would something so useless remain in his memory through the frequent wipes? Lena shrugged internally. A memory of such little consequence didn’t matter.

Piper bit her lip. Interesting wasn’t good for Winter. Being interesting was what got them here in the first place.

“Shall we go?” said Lena.

Piper glared at her. She hated when Lena did that, phrased something like a question when it really wasn’t one. Piper took Lena’s hand. The woman was rather insistent on her holding her hand. Winter let her wander but Lena forced her to stay close. This only made Piper want to get away from her more. With Winter, she had choices. Something very rare here.

They went to the office. With every session, the room became gradually less frightening. It was slow, but enough for Piper to lower her guard; enough for Lena to get her hook in the girl. It had taken three weeks for that opening to appear. She put the chessboard on the coffee table.

“Set the board,” said Lena.

Piper set up the pieces. She turned the queen in hand. Time had made her more aware of the power dynamics here. But there were still too many blanks. This place was part of something bigger. She was sure of it. A place like this couldn't exist on its own. Even in whatever secluded setting, they were in, Lena wasn’t queen, she couldn’t move however she wanted. She was reporting to someone. No, she was a bishop. Who was king? A king may not be able however they pleased but had its power. They were rules on how could be used even here.

Winter was a knight. Was she a knight as well? She didn't think she was a pawn. They wouldn't have gone through all the trouble they did if she were something that disposable.

“Piper.”

She snapped out of the thought, and finished placing the pieces.

"You may take a seat, Piper."

Piper climbed onto the couch, sinking into the cushions. The smell of vanilla, honey, and clove were lightly hinted in the air. She couldn't help relaxing. It was dangerous, but she couldn't call upon her senses to sharpen, to be more aware of what was happening. Lena took the seat across from her, she started humming a familiar tune. It became more difficult for her to focus. Everything seemed to have a comforting fuzz about it. Through the engulfing fog three, nearly silent chimes went off.

Piper’s awareness dulled as Lena hummed the child’s favorite lullaby. She tilted forward. Pierce had thought it silly for Lena to want of that singular piece of seemingly unimportant information. But the melody was key to getting Piper into a relaxed state. Soon her eyes closed.

“I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells,” said Lena. It only seemed appropriate that the girl’s awakening phrase would come from her favorite author. There was something to the irony of it which Lena enjoyed.

This was only an awakening phrase. It could be changed easily enough. That was a benefit to working with a child. Their brains were flexible to train. Lena had engrained several phrases and words to trigger different responses from the girl. For insurance, she'd implanted an erase phrase that would set in place new activations codes only known to her and erase all previous memories. One could never be too safe while working with Hydra.

Lena hoped it was a needless precaution. With an organization such as Hydra, one could never be too careful. The child stared at her blankly, awaiting a command. It had never taken Lena so long to put a subject under trance. Piper’s willful mind was likely the cause of the delay.

Every mind had a unique code to crack, with each project she had to use a slight variation of her methodology. It required a gentle, methodical touch. Piper required a far more delicate touch. Even once she cracked the code granting her access to a subconscious mind, she was met with unexpected and fascinating difficulties. With Piper, Lena was unable to implant walls and suggestions that went too much against the girl’s nature. It was only a matter of time until that changed.

Piper's case was unique to Lena's others. With her, it wasn't as simple erasing a memory or greasing the mind to act out of its normal behaviors. No, this was creating an entirely new persona within an already existing one, without allowing one persona to overwhelm another. The goal was a perfect balance between the two sides, allowing for intellect to stream through, but mandated control to remain.

Her goal wasn’t to destroy the girl known as Piper Stark. No, she was playing a long term game. The second persona was only a crutch. As time worn on Piper would see her actions that and believe that was really her, a monster, not someone kind worthy of love. Eventually, her psyche wouldn’t as an alternative persona, but part of her actual self. The process would take years but it was the eventual result.

“Asset.”

Those dull blue eyes met hers.

“Run systems check.”

Piper got to her feet, slowly moving each limb reviewing the sensation brought by the movement.

“Sore.”

“To be expected.”

This side of Piper was so limited. The skills that she gained while here were diminished in this state. Only muscle remained. Her combat skills were fully intact.

“Lay down.”

The pup laid down on the couch. And their true session began.

 

*****

 

Winter waited for the pup in their room. He hated it when she was out of range of his care. The pup returned with the doctor. He sent hateful glare at Lena before focusing on the pup. She was unharmed. Winter waited for Lena to leave before approaching the pup, checking her over for injuries.

“Winter, I’m alright. All we did was play chess,” she whined.

He caught the flick of her gaze. She was lying.

“Don’t lie to me, Piper.”

She stiffened. It had been months since she heard the kind of tone mimicked that of her parents. It wasn’t angry. He was disappointed. But she couldn’t tell about what.

"Are you disappointed in me because you caught me in a lie, or that I wasn't telling you the truth?"

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Got a headache.”

She had been having a lot of those lately. The cause wasn’t rooted in anything physical. It would have been treated if that were the issue.

“Why did you lie to me?”

“I just didn't want to worry you this time. It’s just a headache.”

“How did you know I was disappointed?” She shouldn’t feel like she has to lie to him.

“Your tone. It’s like a parent when they are sad.”

“I sound like your parents?”

“No, you sound like _a_ parent. Are you?”

Winter snorted.

“So no?”

He shook his head. “Pup.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t lie to me if you don’t have to, even if you think it’s for a good reason like not wanting hurt or bother me. I’m as honest as I can be with you. I expect the same from you.”

There were some things the pup would be better of not telling him since he could be ordered to tell them.

“I’m sorry, Winter.”

“Don’t it again pup.”

 

She seemed okay enough. The pup tiredly rubbed her eyes. He picked her up and plopped her on the bed.

“Nap time.”

“But I’m not tired,” she said before yawning.

“Sure you aren’t. Close your eyes for five minutes, if you don’t fall asleep, you don’t have to nap,” said Winter.

“Fine.”

Three minutes later she was out. He carefully pulled a blanket over her. She’d sleep for one to two hours. That was if she didn’t have nightmares. She had nightmares almost every other day. The pup didn't have to tell him what they were about. It was either about her being kidnapped or the men she killed. No matter which one, she was left emotionally drained afterward.

He settled into the far corner. His back pressed against the wall, eyes focused on the door.

 

*****

 

Steve groaned slowly peeling himself from Stark Tower’s gym floor. It has become a habit, him waking up there. Working himself into exhaustion was the only way he could sleep. There was too much going on in Hell’s Kitchen for him to risk a trip to Fogwell’s gym.

Seventy-six days since his daughter was taken. Some of the press had turned against them, asking why they were unable to find their daughter, creating ridiculous conspiracy theories. But they still had their supporters. Tony donated hundreds of millions of dollars to missing people organizations worldwide. It was good and all, but that didn't stop public focus from waning.

He thought she’d keep the public interest longer, but everyone in the outside world was moving on. Only he and Tony were trapped in the ongoing nightmare. All he could compare it to was the Lindbergh Baby. His disappearance never failed to be mentioned on radio or papers until the tragic discovery of its corpse. But that was a different time. Now, Piper the new famous missing child was already fading into the background and a new trial of the century.

The new trial of the century was the Punisher. He’d watched the trial and didn’t understand Frank’s sudden break in composure. Castel had been during the duration of the trial until then. The man survived the horrors of war only to lose what was most precious when he returned home. Steve didn’t condone the violence, but he related more than he wanted to admit. If they truly lost Piper, would he be driven to the same point? Ruthless violence for the sake of someone who was already gone. The question didn’t need asking. Deep down, he knew he’d accept the darkness and become something ruthless to avenge her.

Steve got up from the floor, knuckles dusted with a dried spattering of blood. He hadn’t bothered with wrapping his hands. The faint sting was welcomed distraction. He went to showers and kept the water cold. He changed into clean clothes. Steve sighed. He would have to try to pull his husband away from the computer, and get him to rest for at least an hour.

He went to the alpha's lab. Tony's red eyes were trained on the computer. He was watching it again. Steve sighed. He'd lost count of how many times they'd watched. At this point, he couldn't take watching it again. It made him feel sick, stirred the potent guilt within him. He leaned over his alpha's shoulders and turned off the monitor.

“Steve!”

He spun the alpha in the chair, forcing Tony to look at him.

“You don’t need to watch that.”

“Maybe I missed something,” said Tony.

“You've watched it over a hundred times, Tony. If there were anything to find you would have found it by now. All you're doing, now, is torturing yourself."

“Move!” growled Tony.

“I’ll move if you give me one good reason why I should allow you to keep punishing yourself like this.”

“I can find something!”

“That’s not a good enough reason.”

“How is searching for something that could lead to us finding Piper not good enough?!”

"Because you're only doing this punish yourself! As much it feels may like we may deserve to suffer, we don’t.”

“Look me in the eye and say you have been doing the same.”

Steve bit his lip. “At least, I’m trying. She wouldn’t want this. Please, we’re hurting enough without you doing this.”

Tony allowed Steve to pull him away. They slid into the nesting couch, together. Neither of them sleeping, only quietly laying next to each other, waiting for sleep to watch over them.

 

*****

March 10, 2016

 

Winter woke early. Something was wrong. He went to the door of their enclosure, gently tugging on the handle, locked. It hadn’t been locked for weeks. Something was happening. It couldn’t be good.

Piper woke. She rubbed her eyes. Winter was pacing the room. Every now and then his gaze would dart to the door. The motion had her on edge. Winter didn’t pace. His default setting was still. What was agitating him?

“Winter?”

He paused briefly, acknowledging her with a curt nod.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not wrong different,” he said.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“Door is locked.”

Piper bit her lip. She liked knowing that she could open and close the door, even though she hadn't built the confidence to exit the room without permission.

“Bad different or good different?”

He shrugged.

“You don’t know,” said Piper. She wouldn’t be able to gather any more intel from Winter about it. If there were an attack on the base, things wouldn’t be this calm.

Winter stopped, cringing at the scent of the pup’s distress. It was the first time in several weeks that the pup had been consciously distress. Previously, it had only happened in her nightmares. He walked to her bed. Winter wanted to offer her some words of comfort, but there were none he could say with surety. He tried not to get the pup’s hopes up, in fear of shattering them. This place was no place for such a thing.

"We'll figure it out together, Pipes." The pup smiled brightly at him, forgetting her worries for a moment. Calling her Pipes never failed to earn such a reaction from her. It was the reason he used it so sparingly, not wanting it to lose this effect.

“Okay, Winter.”

Both tensed when the bolts to the door unlatched, barely easing their posture when Lena stepped in. Her expression held a higher degree of seriousness than normal. Whatever was coming was directly affecting her somehow.

“Hello, Piper.”

“Hi. Your idiots forgot breakfast,” Piper complained, seeing Lena carried no food tray.

“Their idiocy has nothing to do with your meal. I’m only early.”

“Why?” asked Piper.

“To tell you that your lesson has been canceled for the day."

“WHY?!”

“Don’t fuss. Most children are overjoyed to miss class.”

“We’ve already established I’m not most children.”

“True, but that doesn’t change things. Your meal should be here soon.”

“You still haven’t told me why.”

"The why has nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Piper, you are very special, but you aren’t the only special subject here. Compared to some here, you’re actually rather regular.”

Piper suppressed growl, instead, she glared at the woman. Lena rolled her eyes unaffected.

“Be good,” said Lena as she left the room, door locking behind her.

Piper screamed into her pillow, kicking and hitting the mattress. She was stuck here! With little or nothing to do. It wouldn’t be long until all the thoughts she tried to push from head came back. There was little to distract from them now.

Winter waited for her to go still before approaching. He brushed her hair out of her face.

“Get out of bed.”

She huffed turning her back to him. Winter rolled his eyes. He scooped up the pup.

“Put me down!”

“Fine.” He dropped her.

She glared up at him from the ground, getting to her feet.

“What you do that for?!”

“You told me to put you down.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

"Next to time, you'll need to be clear."

“What’s the point of even getting out of bed? We can’t train.”

Winter snorted. “You think being stuck here means I’m letting you get out of training.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

 

*****

 

Hours later Piper fell back on the floor, completely exhausted. Winter stared down waiting for her to get up. He wasn’t even out of breath.

“Can you at least pretend to be tired?”

A rare smile appeared.

“Done?”

“Yes, I’m done. I don’t think can move.”

He instantly frowned, growing concern.

“I’m fine, Winter. Just tired. I was only exaggerating. I would have told you if I was hurt.”

He relaxed. Piper sat up ignoring the ache that came with the simple motion.

"Are there others here?" She'd seen so few people. If there were more, she thought she'd have seen them by now. Or were they keeping her secluded on purpose? She wouldn't put it past them.

“Yes.”

“More than those I’ve met?”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“Classified.”

“A hundred or more?”

“Classified.”

Piper groaned. She'd gotten used to speaking freely with Winter. They hadn't bumped into any subjects that he was unable to speak on for a while. Piper had tried to avoid talking about things that could lead to a non-answer from him.

“Are there others like me?”

“How so?”

“Special. Gifted.”

“Yes.”

“Are they kids?” Were there really others like her? Was she not as alone as she thought?

“Their ages vary.”

“Is there anyone close to my age?”

Winter turned away. He couldn’t answer.

“Will I ever get to meet them?”

“It’s unlikely.”

Piper frowned. It would have been nice to have someone else to talk to besides Winter.

“You don’t want to interact with them,” Winter said, finally.

“Why not?”

“They are more like me than you.”

“That’s not bad.”

“It is. They are as dangerous, but won’t be as hesitant to hurt you as me. You’re safer not knowing them.”

“Okay, but you aren’t as terrible as you think, though.”

“I’m worse.”

“Winter.”

“No.”

It hurt knowing he felt that way about himself. The sternness to him left little room for changing his mind. It would take a lot of time for her or anyone else to wear through that thinking.

“Who do you think is coming?” asked Piper.

"Why do you think someone is coming?"

"If this were some kind of test or systems check, it would have been completed by now. If it were an incoming attacker, things would be more chaotic. So, I think they're getting this place ready for someone. Someone important. Likely more important than Lena."

Winter’s jaw clenched. It was the most likely possibility. And if so, the danger level was even greater.

 

*****

 

Lena waited for Pierce by the entrance. A burst cold air barreled inside as the door swung open.

“This better be good, Dr. Zemo, to drag me all the way out here.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed you to come otherwise. I know how important your time is.”

“Where is she?”

“I’ll get the asset prepared.”

“I was under the impression she’d be ready on arrival.”

“You won’t be disappointed. If you follow me we can begin.”

Pierce followed her to an unoccupied office.

“Where is she?”

“I’ll retrieve her shortly. You’ll be watching the interaction on the monitor until I deem it safe for you to enter the room next door.”

Pierce nodded.

 

*****

 

Piper was surprised when Lena returned to her and Winter’s cell. The best part of today was supposed to be only seeing her once.

“What are you doing here?”

"Your lessons today were canceled, not our session."

Piper looked worriedly back at Winter before, following Lena. She waved bye to him. Piper kept her eyes on the ground as they walked toward their destination. Lena handed her a chessboard. Piper started putting the pieces in their places.

Piper sniffed, catching the scent of a new person. Was it another prisoner or was it the visitor. Their exact location was unknown but they were close. She closed her eyes focusing on their scent. It was an older male alpha. The specific tones of his scent blocked by scent proofing in the walls. Who was it?!

“Piper.”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you setting up the pieces?”

“I smelled something.”

“I’m sure it was nothing worth this lack of attention.”

Piper went back to setting up the pieces, not wanting to test the sharpness of Lena’s tone.

Now that the pup was free of distraction, it didn’t Lena long to repeat the process she’d begun during her first session with the child. She activated the child.

“Sir, you can come in.”

Pierce cautiously entered. The child gave no reaction to his presence.

“Greet our guest.”

The girl gave an emotionless wave.

“Will she only listen to your commands?”

“Only for now. Different handlers will be introduced to her programing in time. You can understand the need for limiting access to such an asset."

“Will she do anything you command?”

“Almost. But that, too, will be corrected in time.”

Piper was unable to kill, pushing back against it every time. Lena had almost broken her carefully built mental foundations she created within Piper to their limits when she asked Piper to kill a rabbit. She was met by extreme hesitation when she just made the child injure the animal. And cried when she had to put the animal out of its misery since the girl was incapable of even performing a simple mercy killing.

"It seems too simple getting her into this state. What if someone accidentally taps into this consciousness?"

“That would be extremely unlikely. This state is activated by three high pitched tones, inaudible to our ears but well within her range of hearing. Each tone lasts a certain amount of time and is played in a specific order. If there's even a slight variance, the soldier state won't be activated."

“Will she remember this encounter?”

“No, she’ll never have any recollection from anything that occurs in this state. While like this she’s cut off from the memories of her dominant mindset. I'll demonstrate." Lifesize holographic projections of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers appeared in the center of the room.

“Asset do you recognize these men?”

“No.”

“They are your enemies.”

Piper’s posture changed, lowering to a more aggressive stance. She growled lowly at the image.

“Attack,” said Lena.

Piper charged at the image only to collide with air.

“Very good, stand down.” Piper instantly relaxed. “When she wakes up, all she'll remember is playing a game of chess with me."

“I thought you couldn’t hypnotize someone into doing something they don’t want to do,” questioned Pierce.

Lena scoffed. “My skills far surpass those of stage hypnotists making someone bark like a dog. What I do is much more complex. I go past the preset morals of the mind, and tap into something more primal. When it comes down to it, all of us are capable of great violence, even death. It only requires changing the subject's perception."

“As impressive as this is, I want to see her in action. Maybe against one of your other creations." Pierce smiled, good-naturedly. He could have been a grandfather asking about the kid’s soccer trophy.

Lena hesitated. She had yet to enter Piper into any form of combat in this state.

“Is that a problem, Dr. Zemo?”

“No, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In simple terms, Schrödinger states that if you place a cat and something that could kill the cat (a radioactive atom) in a box and sealed it, you would not know if the cat was dead or alive until you opened the box, so that until the box was opened, the cat was (in a sense) both "dead and alive".
> 
> Durak is a traditional Russian card game that is popular in many post-Soviet states. It is Russia's most popular card game. The objective of the game is to shed all one's cards when there are no more cards left in the deck. At the end of the game, the last player with cards in their hand is the durak or 'fool'.
> 
> Lindbergh Baby - On March 1, 1932, Charles Augustus Lindbergh Jr., the 20-month-old son of aviator Charles Lindbergh and Anne Morrow Lindbergh, was abducted from the crib in the upper floor of his home in Highfields in East Amwell, New Jersey, United States. On May 12, the child's corpse[3] was discovered by a truck driver by the side of a nearby road.
> 
> Charles Lindbergh – was born on February 4, 1902. He was an American aviator, military officer, author, inventor, and activist. At 25 in 1927, he went from obscurity as a U.S. Air Mail pilot to instantaneous world fame by winning the Ortieg Prize for making a nonstop flight from New York to Paris. Lindbergh covered 33 1/2 –hour, 3,600-statute-mile.

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Elisabeth Antarctica - a Belgian scientific polar research station, which went into service on February 15, 2009
> 
> Transantarctic Mountain – a mountain range of uplifted sedimentary rock in Antarctica which extends with some interruptions, across the continent from Cape Adare in the northern Victoria Land to Coats Land. These mountains divide East Antarctica and West Antarctica. 
> 
> "Vy russkiy?" - are you Russian


End file.
